


一连串诡谲且令人不安的事件

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Gothic, Horror, M/M, plz ao3 fix this chinese word count mess, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 没有藏在阁楼里的妻子/丈夫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 97,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: 一个稍微基于《简爱》的哥特恐怖故事AU。Kylo是家庭教师，Hux是斯通菲尔德庄园的主人，外加点魔法和巫术。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Strange and Unnerving Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667201) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



> 感谢翻译过程中作者提供的帮助。也感谢Entree的帮助。这篇文最终决定和我之前的翻译一样人名使用原语言，不过地名翻译成了中文。本来想人名也用中文的，都怪Artie和Threepio，总不能给人写成“三皮欧”吧哈哈哈。

那一天，想外出散步是不可能了。阴暗的云层仿佛要把塞勒姆整个吞下，昏黄的雾气中传来滚滚雷声。年幼的Ben小脸贴在冰凉的玻璃窗上，瞅着外面。

“这天气也是服了。”父亲一边费力地扣着燕尾服前面的铜扣子一边发表评论到。Ben被逗乐了，他看习惯了Han的牛仔装，那顶有大圆边的帽子，一条帆布裤子，看他努力想打扮成体面的样子就好像个只有Ben才知道的笑话。

“你胡子刮了吗？”楼上的Leia大声问到。

“会刮的会刮的，”Han嘟囔着从Ben身边走过，顺便摸了把他头发，“Ben还穿着睡袍呢。”这句比前一句要大声点。说完，他也踏着宽敞的楼梯上楼了。

“Ben，亲爱的，你这样要感冒的！Artie在哪呢？”

Ben小心地从窗台上滑下来，溜到壁炉边，期间差点被玩具火车绊倒。他本该把玩具火车收起来的：宾客要在这里喝茶。他仔细权衡了风险，最后还是决定有机会就叫个仆人来帮忙收好了。书架前，还没有认全所有字母的Ben对着一排排的标题皱了皱眉，一本一本地把书卷抽了出来。带图画的书是他的最爱，其余的就都随意地在地板上散落一片。

他能听到他的“将军母亲大人”跑上跑下，就像原来在战场一样威风凛凛地发号施令。这正是他不喜欢客人来的原因，母亲会为准备工作变得神经兮兮的，而他温暖舒适的家也会变成忙碌的蜂巢，就连最简单的“坐直”，“说早安啊”之类的要求都变得刺耳。他发誓这次他决不会参与了，他才不要再穿上镶边的衣服到处给人展示，让人夸他多伶牙俐齿，夸他眼睛像母亲笑容像父亲。他得藏起来，就在那个完美的藏身地点。抓起一册《Histo__ of B_itish Bi_ds》，他小快步地跑回了窗户边，爬上窗台，像土耳其人一样盘腿坐下，然后拉上了厚厚的鲜红色窗帘。客厅一下从眼前消失了，只剩下他和金红色的黄昏。

光线只将将够看清字画，古老的书脊发出吱呀的响声，就好像在抗议他翻开书时动作太不耐心。书里到处是激动人心的鸟类图画，这些都是她母亲原先的国家的鸟，是“英国的鸟”，那听起来既陌生又浮夸。他对那些详细又生动的解释文字不屑一顾，反倒是自己给它们取名字，还编了背景故事。这是只被捕食的鸟，那是月亮嘴、毛毛燕。他听见Artie在叫他了，声音尖锐，字句清晰，“Ben少爷，求求您啦，Ben少爷，您在哪啊？”，他屏住呼吸。过了一小会儿门铃响了，第一位客人已经来到，一位什么什么准将。Artie焦急的低语距离他太近了，“哪里也找不到Ben少爷！”然后是Han一声哼哼回答他，“他又不会消失”，然后一句不那么自信的“应该不会吧？”

他到希望他能消失呢。他很自豪至少有一次他是做成了的，在他很小很小的时候，那时他父母和所有的仆人都举着火把在森林里大喊他的名字，而他就站在那一小片空地里，被自己不意间引起的大场面吓坏了，完全不敢走出来。最后是母亲举着奇妙的白色火把找到了他，那火焰就像林中仙子的磷光。她一把将他抱起，一边亲吻着他的额头一边说：“答应我，再也——再也不要这么做了。”

窗帘被一把扯开，Han抓住了他的肩膀。他被拎起来的时候那本书从手里掉了出去，砸在地板上发出当的一声，书页皱巴巴地被压在地上。他想要伸手去够，但Han把他递到了Artie手里。

“在这儿呢！快给他换上衣服。”

“我的书！”Ben在Artie怀里挣扎着喊到。

“你的书我会给你的，但你得先换上点像样的衣服，为了妈妈。”Han解释到，不一会儿听到Threepio尖利的呼喊声后他大声回了句“就来！”

“……还有尖头的子弹呢！求求您啦，先生，也为Ben少爷想想啊，万一他找来玩可怎么办啊？”

Ben才不在乎Han随便到处摆他的手枪呢，他想要他的书。Artie试图把他拽上楼，但他顽强抵抗，先是故意全身脱力，见没起多大作用（别看Artie矮，力气倒不小）之后开始用力踹他的小肚子，边踢边喊：“放开我！”

“哎呀，哎呀，这是怎么回事啊？”接待室里的准将探出头看过来。Ben一见他就发出一声骇人的尖叫，好像一匹受伤的野兽，之后开始使劲抓挠Artie的脸，差点没扣到他的眼睛。

“够了。”Han赶忙跑回来，只见Artie正向拎猫一样把Ben举得远远的。那位准将笑了，Ben想要咬他，想要牙齿狠狠抠进他肉里。

“你走开！”他喊到。Han把他像麻袋一样扛在肩上，不管他怎么蹬踹怎么扭动都挣扎不开。他就这样被困住了，无计可施，被当做笑话羞辱。他哭了。第一声哭号就叫来了他的母亲，好像施魔法一样，她忽然就出现在门口，盛装打扮。但她不是来救Ben的。

“真是非常抱歉。”她对那位准将说，而准将只是挥挥手。她继续问：“你路上被跟踪了吗？”

“别闹了。”Han小声和Ben说。他哭到发抖，想说话但是都喘不上气来。Han把他放下来了一点，抱着Ben在怀里轻轻摇着。Ben打了他一拳，当然也没多大力气。

“放我走。”他哀求到。

“你想去哪呢，嗯？为什么这么着急呢？”

“我想，”Ben抽泣一声，然后手指向楼下，“我想要我的，我的，我的书！”

“哦，得了吧，又是那本破书啊？”

一阵汹涌的眼泪袭来，那是本好书，他想为那本书说点好话争口气，但却发现自己不能，因为他连组织词句的力气都没有了。Han带着他来到红房间里，把他在衣物柜上放下。

“看着我，儿子。我这就去把你的书拿来，好吗？你在这等一会儿，冷静冷静，然后我再过来找你，给你换好衣服。不管我们喜不喜欢，这次会议对你母亲来说特别，特别重要。为了她，我们也要参加，你明白我的话吗？”

Ben没法回答他，但是点了点头。他本想请求在自己的房间里等，那里有他的玩具，但是Han已经急着离开，出去的时候还把门锁上了。

“把门开着！”Ben哭喊到，但没人听见。他擦了擦鼻子，四处张望。啊，他是多么厌恶这个房间啊。他从未告诉过他父母：这间房过去是外祖母Padmé的，大家都称这里是整个宅邸最漂亮的地方，看看那花纹精致繁复的红墙纸，还有那奢华的帘幔。Ben不喜欢的是那张床：光秃秃的四根柱子让它看上去像座监狱，雪上加霜的是，他听说外祖母就死在这张床上。床单上巨大的，盛开的花朵的纹样搞得好像上面还有血一样。

他告诉自己其实他不介意真的见到外祖母的鬼魂。她是位善良的女士，肖像就挂在他现在位置的正对面，画中的女人与他母亲年纪相仿，是位嘴角带着温柔的笑容，头戴鲜花的丽人。他害怕的是看见她在世最后几分钟痛苦挣扎的样子。他不喜欢将死之人：他们都好吵，从街的另一头都能听到他们的哭喊，就好像在叫他：”做点什么啊，救救我们，求求你了，我们好害怕啊。“

Han拿着一杯水和那本书回来了。

“你能保证你会好好表现吗？”他问。Ben看见那本书已经皱得不成样子——毁了。他哭了起来，这次是因为愤怒。他推开了Han递来杯子的手，水洒到了镶花地板上。Han无言地拿出手绢把水渍擦干，Ben就蜷在地上。这间房子的火炉总是烧着，因为Leia喜欢在寒冬的夜里来这读书，但即便如此，地板也还是冰冷的。

“我要是你的话，就会占领那边的沙发椅，要难过也在那上面难过，”Han建议到，“等你冷静下来我会再回来的。”

Ben觉得自己已经冷静了，并且都冷到透心凉了。他一言不发，依旧躺在地板上，翻了个身面朝下趴着。姿势舒服了以后又哭了起来。他听见Han叹了口气，站起来，然后走开了。一声清响，门又锁上了。

很快，眼泪就流干了，他喉咙又哑又渴，鼻子也塞住了。他坐起来，抓着书的一角把它拖了过来。他和Leia说好了，要温柔地对待书籍，而他却没能遵守诺言，当时应当抓得再紧些的。他翻起书页来，但那一页页纸只让他变得更加焦虑：他看到的不是那些漂亮的图片，而是书被毁的样子，这里一道皱痕，那里一道折印。

现在房子里挤满了客人，他从意识的一角就能感觉到，那感觉比他们谈话的喧嚷还要吵。他能听见人们的想法，那是种很烦人的噪音，噪音的背景中还回荡着他们的情感——他分辨出了恐惧和疑惑，但也听到那顽强的、升腾的希望。他已经习惯了那些笼罩在他父母和仆人们的脑海周围的想法和念头，那些都是可预测的，而这些新人的噪音真的是好烦人。他捂住耳朵，但那毫无用处——从来就不管用。

宽敞的窗户那边传来一声脆响，是真的声音，在那美好的一瞬间里遮盖住了那些吵闹的头脑，当当、当当。他转头看去，琢磨着可能是外面干枯的梧桐枝梢打在玻璃上发出的声响，但结果却是一只喜鹊。Ben皱起了眉头，快下雨的时候鸟类不应该出来乱晃啊，外面厚重的乌云正预示着风暴的来临呢。

“小男孩，小男孩，放我进来。”喜鹊说。它的声音是Ben自己的声音，在他脑海中细语。喜鹊又敲了敲玻璃，Ben看见它黑色的双眼闪过一丝光芒。“小男孩，小男孩，放我进来。”

他站了起来。这肯定是他自己想象那鸟能说话了吧？他见过的所有动物，没有一只有这样的能力，虽然它们都能快速地思考，只是失落在他们那没有词语的世界里。

“我有什么能帮你的吗？”他声音颤抖地问到。

“你帮我，我就帮你。”喜鹊回答说，“我有件礼物要送你，而你有件礼物要给我，一件我会非常珍惜的礼物。放我进来，我们就能都拿到礼物了。”

“还挺公平。”Ben没想到喜鹊会回话，不走心地回答到。他走到窗边，脚步轻轻的，觉得胃里有些不舒服，心跳又异常地快，但好奇心还是战胜了谨慎。他朝沉重的窗锁伸出手去，紧紧握住。喜鹊在看着他。“你能让那些声音消失吗？”他请求到。喜鹊的脑袋弯向了不自然的角度。

“如你所愿。”

“那就进来吧。”Ben小声说完打开了窗户。一阵强风如锋利的刀片刮来，喜鹊乘风而入。它翅膀拍得不够快，掉在了地上。Ben努力顶着大风把窗户合上。喜鹊终于站了起来，开始四处跳跃，它表现得一点都不像一只正常的喜鹊。Ben把窗户重新锁上，转过身来面对着它，同时感到一阵恐惧升上喉咙。他得勇敢点，他告诉自己，只要做一个勇敢的男孩，一切就都会没事的。

“我的礼物。”他特意用高贵的腔调要求到，表情尽量威严。喜鹊歪头看着他。

“把我举起来。”

Ben伸出手去，掌心朝上。喜鹊跳了上来，它几乎一点重量都没有。Ben把它捧起来，嘴紧绷闭成一条线。母亲说她想让别人遵从她的意愿时，这招总是奏效。

毫无征兆地，那喜鹊用它尖利的喙狠狠地啄了他的额头，Ben疼地猛缩了一下。喜鹊掉到地上，但马上又张开翅膀绕着他飞起来。Ben摸了摸被啄的地方，什么都没摸到，尽管他能感觉到有东西从伤口溢出，浓厚如鲜血。

“你能听到什么？”喜鹊问他。

“听到你，”他微声说到，“你，还有风声。”

“仔细听。”

他能听见客人的对话，甚至能听到厨房里叮叮当的声响，他们要端出陶瓷的茶具了，父亲马上就要来接他了。

“我听不到他们的想法了。”他说，心里却有些莫名的失望。

“我的礼物，我的礼物，我的礼物。”喜鹊唱着歌，一圈一圈地飞，Ben看着都觉得头晕了。

“你想要什么？”

喜鹊停住了。它的翅膀没有在动，但不知为何还是浮在Ben面前。

“我想要你的眼睛。”喜鹊说，然后张开了喙。

Ben记得自己的惨叫。

他记得听到父亲冲上楼来，喊着他的名字。

他记忆里下一件事就是躺在母亲腿上，大声喘着气，不停地重复：“我看不见了”，一遍又一遍，声音越来越高。他能感觉到Leia的手放在他湿透了的额头上，感觉到Leia轻轻地摇着他，摇着他……但不管他把眼睛睁得多大，一切都是一片漆黑。他的眼睛还有知觉，像是烧起来了一样。

“拿盐来！”Leia朝Han喊完，这才发现门口聚集的人群。她用身体挡住儿子，把他紧紧藏在怀里。“请离开——我儿子受了重伤。Threepio，能请你代我送客人们离开么？”

问题接踵而至——“将军，发生了什么？”——但Leia根本不予理会。她用手遮住Ben的眼睛，迫使他闭眼，然后在他额头上落下一个吻。

“那只喜鹊在哪？”Ben问到，声音还透着惊恐。他怕它还在这里，拍打着无声的翅膀在屋里飞旋。

“那不是喜鹊。”Leia说，她的声音轻柔到只有Ben能听见。他僵直了。“我亲爱的，那根本不是喜鹊。”

Han回来了，随便吼了几句抱歉就锁上门，跪在家人身边，紧紧地握住了Ben的手。Leia挪开手掌，Ben眨了眨眼，却还是只能看到一片漆黑。

“他眼睛全黑了。”Han小声说，他听上去快要吐了。“怎么——”

“亲爱的，”Leia捧着Ben的脸说，“亲爱的，亲爱的，听我说。他给你下了咒，我接下来要解除咒语。你得一直张嘴，这样我才能把坏魔法清除掉。开始会很不舒服，但我保证之后会好的。Han？”

Han往Ben嘴里放了一撮盐，Leia扒着他的嘴，轻轻地握着Ben的下巴。Han开始往下倒盐，Ben大声尖叫。喉咙又疼又烧，没多久他就开始咳嗽，唾液顺着脸颊流下，Leia尽力安抚着他。Han说：“对不起，没剩多少了，马上就结束了。Leia，这些够了吧？他不会死掉吗？”

“全倒下去。”Leia轻声说，Ben能听出她很痛苦，但是再也不能直接确认她的心情。又瞎又聋，他痛苦地吞下一口又一口的盐，直到一袋盐都倒完。他胃里翻江倒海，喉咙就像吞下了一把玻璃碴。他在哭，但被诅咒的眼睛却是干的，好像是对他把眼泪浪费在了无关紧要的小事上的惩罚。他这时清清楚楚地知道自己就要死了，知道他就要融化在遮蔽着他视线的那片黑暗里，知道所有的一切都将归于虚无。

“锁上所有的门窗，”Leia告诉Han，“把除了Artie和Threepio之外的所有人都送走。之后，别有人想进来，也别有人想离开。去厨房里拿些鼠尾草和杜松，能找到的话也拿些接骨木果来。取牛奶，蜂蜜，还有最锋利的刀来。点上蜡烛，这间房里不能有一个角落里藏有阴影。”

“你必须联系Luke，”Han恳求到，“越快越好。”

“给我一周时间。”Leia攥紧Ben的手，“我能救他。”

 

*   *   *

 

那之后七天七夜他都是这样过的：毫无安宁地翻来覆去，被肉体的痛苦和眼前的黑暗侵蚀着，高热袭来，又弃他而去，马上又再次将他吞下。他被安置在外祖母的床上，母亲一刻也没有离开他身边，喂给他混着血和蜂蜜的牛奶，低声念着足以点亮星尘的强力的话语。Ben从不知道她有这些力量，也明白她只是为了救他才做了这些。

第七个晚上，一切都好像是徒劳。Han的任务就是看护好火焰，他从来不远离Ben的床边，就好像知道自己一旦离开，那就将是他见儿子的最后一面。

“和我一起做梦吧。”Leia紧握着他的手请求到，“来啊，Ben，和我一起。”

在梦里，他们飞过了大海；在梦里，那里有一座岛，Luke舅舅正在那里等他们；在梦里，Ben能看见。

“你必须把他送来我这里。”Luke说。

“我会失去他的。”Leia反对到。

“如果你不把他送上这趟旅途，你会永远失去他。”

他们在黎明前醒来，Leia给他洗了澡，换好衣服，Han在一边帮他收拾行李。

“这些书等你能看见了就能读了。”他边收拾边说，声音听起来遥远且不安定。在这个世界里听东西变得越来越难了，就好像在水下一样。Han在他头上系了一块手绢，从鼻尖遮到眉毛。“我知道你还不明白，我也知道你应该很生气，很害怕。但为你将来能懂的时候记住接下来的话吧：我娶了一位女巫。她为了保护你放弃了使用魔法。你有你自己的力量，我们不应该假装、或希望你没有。你的力量吸引来了比你、甚至你母亲，都还更庞大更古老的东西。你舅舅能赶跑它，并保证你的安全。我们必须把你送到他那里，而我们不能和你一起走，至少现在不能。但我们会给你写信，一旦我们能去见你就会马上动身，然后我们就能再重新一起生活。我跟你保证。请一定不要忘记我们。”Han抱住他，他却不能回抱住Han，因为他的胳膊重得就像铅块一样。

他被带到了一艘蒸汽船上，一只饥肠辘辘的钢铁巨兽。Threepio和Artie一起来了，而他也获得了新的名字：Kylo Ren。

“Kylo是Skywalker的开头和Solo的结尾，这样比较好记。”上船前，Leia一边理着他的披风一边解释到，“Ren听起来就很像Ben，你生来的名字要好好守在心里，锁在胸口中，名字是有力量的。我会每分每秒念着你，在梦里我们会团聚。不待你反应过来，我就会再次抱你在怀里。”她把Ben抱地更紧了，贴着他的头发说到：“你是我的血肉，有我的力量和你父亲恶魔般的强运，你一点事都没有。答应我你会没事。”

海上的几周肯定不好过，Threepio差点就熬不住了。但他对痛苦已经麻木了，他的灵魂好像就要离开躯体，而他腐朽的躯体就像角落里被遗忘的泰迪熊，被遗弃，毫无用处。凡是他灵魂空出的地方，黑暗就缓缓填满他羸弱的血肉。想要附身他的东西拥有流水一般的耐心，一滴一滴地渗进来，同时避开残存的盐味，避开他母亲的话语，避开那些牛奶，蜂蜜，和草药。他父亲点亮的火光逐渐暗淡，但仍有温度，就像最后一丝希望一样在闪烁着，引导着他的影子，让他知道回家的路。

等他们抵达英格兰的海岸时，他的思想已经不在了，剩下的只有朦胧的认知，知道他被带上了一架马车，飞奔地向上游驶去。他被带到了罗伍德，那是他舅舅开办的慈善男子寄宿学校。夜幕下，他被送进了一座点着数千支蜡烛的小教堂。堂区牧师Luke正在等他。

“他没反应了！”Threepio的哀叹声在充满焚香和烟雾的厚重空气中回荡，“他不说话，我们让他喝水进食都已经是极限了。他原本是个多么活泼的小孩啊，可现在，现在——！”

“必须承认，我宁愿他捣乱也不想看他这样，”Artie说，“您能治好他吗？”他领着Kylo向前走去，拉着他的袖子。他盲目地跟了上去，险些绊倒，头晕得不行。

“你们的工作已经完成了。”Luke对他们说着，在Kylo面前蹲了下来。他的衣服闻起来像是在老旧的地下室里放了太久似的，但不算难闻，只是像一段记忆。“请留我们两个独处吧，屋里火生好了，还有些热饮让你们的精神也暖和起来。”轻轻地，他解开了遮住Kylo眼睛的那块布。清凉的丝绸滑下，触觉，味觉，听觉，一切都在邀请他去感受周围的世界。这座小教堂是他自从离开红屋子之后第一个有真实感的地方。“来，看着我。”Luke说到。

“我看不见。”Kylo说，接着只听Threepio一个步子没踏稳，然后又听见转身时鞋子摩擦大理石的声音。

“Ren少爷！他说话了！”

“请离开。”Luke重复一遍之后，注意力又回到Kylo身上，他知道Luke在看他，是因为那视线背后有一丝暖意，就好像阳光一样。“我就在这儿呢，看啊，仔细看。”他把大拇指放在Kylo阖着的眼皮上，轻轻地揉搓，好像要把噩梦擦走一样。Kylo听见门关上的声音。现在只有他们两个被关在宁静的小教堂里了。“你现在的那是喜鹊的眼睛，”Luke用轻松地语调说，“难怪你用不了呢。睁开你自己的眼睛吧。”

“我把我的眼睛送给它了。”他坦白到，没管住喉咙，发出一声抽泣。他因恐惧和羞愧而颤抖着，心里一角想要爬回麻木的黑暗中，永远不要感受到疼痛。Luke的轻触似乎将他拉了回来，像锚一样把他定在吓人的现实世界里，充满着自己愚蠢的错误留下的难以承受的重量。

“你没有做错什么。”Luke说，仿佛拾起了他破碎的想法。“你被骗了，那不是什么公平的交易，因此你不必守约。”

Kylo点点头表示明白了。‘求你让它消失吧’，他想，但正是同样的话让他落到如今的地步，所以他不敢说出来。Luke揉了揉他的太阳穴，然后他们前额贴着前额。

“重复我的话：我不是鸟——”

“我不是鸟——”他喃喃到，将信将疑。喜鹊的影子在他脑海中煽动着翅膀，敲打着他的颅骨：撒谎、撒谎、撒谎。

“没有网能绊住我。”Luke的声音盖过了敲击声。

“没有网能绊住我。”他说，这次更大声了。

“我是拥有独立意志的自由人。”

“我是拥有独立意志的自由人。”Kylo重复到，手攥拳。“我是拥有独立意志的自由人！”第三次时他喊了出来：“我是拥有独立意志的自由人！”

黑暗的帘幕被撕碎了，他兴许自己听到了一声惨叫。烛光出现在了眼前，仿佛繁星，漂浮在空中；他能看见Luke的眼睛，澄澈而明亮，还看见他满是欢喜的微笑。

“欢迎来到罗伍德。”他说着摸了摸Kylo的脑袋。

 

*   *   *

 

等他十岁的时候，喜鹊的诅咒已经只是遥远的记忆了，但Luke坚持不让他忘记，他仍然坚信Kylo还不安全。

可他很难想象在罗伍德能遇上什么危险。这里是个冷清惨淡的地方，但在它的阴沉里你总能感受到一丝安慰。天空低挂在环绕学校的沼地上方，永不停歇的风刮过时，高草便会吟唱。荒野中散落的巨石犹如记忆一般古老，还有那些带刺的花，以及阴险、深邃的潭水。谁会来伤害他呢，谁会冒险穿过这无人生的旷野呢。

此外，学校的建筑本身就像一座碉堡，看看那斑驳的拱顶和飞扶壁。校舍的墙壁总是又湿又冷，散发着那种地下室的味道。Kylo的衣服也不可避免地粘上了那味道，他的制服是灰色羊毛质，穿着有点扎扎的。约有十五个年龄不同，被遗弃的缘由各异的孩子生活在这里，全部是男孩。Kylo从来没觉得自己是他们的一份子，他有自己的小秘密：那些从海那一边寄来的，洒了香水的信，由他母亲的印章封着，塞满了尽是爱意和鼓励的话语。夜里，当他蜷在卧室大厅的窄床上，在薄薄的毯子下面悄悄哭泣的时候，他是为他亲爱的新英格兰，为阳光灿烂的马萨诸塞，为繁忙的塞勒姆的街道而哭泣。他梦见自己光辉凯旋，冲向母亲的怀里，被父亲拥抱着，三个人就这样紧紧抓抱住彼此，没有一丝想要放开的念头。

Luke从来没有想要补上他心中家人的位置，他对待Kylo就像他对待任何人一样沉静而善良，并且警告Kylo不要抱着自己的身名和地位不放，说离开它们才正是他几年前得以生存的原因。“我也放弃了交付给我的东西，事实证明那是正确的选择。”他解释到。但那是他自己选的，Kylo想。他发觉自己始终不能完全放弃他生来所拥有的权利，他想要被当作与众不同的存在对待。

正是源于他的疏远，这里他没有朋友。还有人说他口舌恶毒，说他有邪恶的倾向。他没有把这些指控放在眼里，那些大概都是嫉妒的表现，这让他反过来充满愤懑。愤怒的情绪更加重了他独处的偏好，其他人浪费时间玩耍的时候，他就把自己埋在书堆里。他想要掌握这些课程，想要发掘自己的头脑，完善礼节，忘记一切有关魔法的事，他想要证明自己比这群凡人高出一等。

而改变这一切的契机就在一个看不见星星的星期日晚上，随着那个有着火焰一般的头发的男孩到来了。他被带进大厅时其他人都已经睡了，沉浸在梦乡里，Kylo觉得自己听到了小声的争执，但马上就被他母亲的呼唤带走了。等醒来时，他发现旁边的床，那张前主人被伤寒带走后留下的空洞洞的坟墓，被占用了。床位的新主人正背对着他，只让他瞅见一瞥梳得整整齐齐的姜黄色头发和精致的旅行装，还带一件有刺绣的斗篷。他靴子还没脱。

就在Kylo发现这位令人好奇的新学生之后，铃声就响了。他从床上跳起来，匆匆叠好被子，冲向一排水盆里属于他的那个盆，开始洗脸。他听见那男孩被周围的吵闹声从浅睡中惊醒，也站了起来。他冒险地回头看了看。那男孩又高又瘦，脸上还有婴儿肥，颧骨高高的，眉头紧皱，一副不满的样子。他走过来，站在Kylo旁边的那个水盆前，眯起眼看着，好像不知道接下来该做什么似的。Kylo率先破冰，露出一个缺牙的微笑，很自豪自己知道更多。

“我想洗热水澡。”男孩抱怨到，听见他说了什么的学生都发出了不屑的声音。

他叫Augustus Burns，不到两周，他就给自己挣来了个“高傲”的标签。别人叫他名字他从来不应，他也从不跟人说话，还拒绝参与游戏，但他却是个聪明得让人恼火的学生，天资匹敌甚至超过Kylo，毕竟他年纪和经验都要高些。Kylo对他有种亲近感，他们两个是这群孤儿里唯二的绅士，天赋秉异，命中注定成大事。然而所有与他交朋友的尝试都失败了，Augustus误以为他也是那些没有希望、没有未来的可悲的孩子们的一员。

那是在一个下雪的周一发生的事，他们被哄到外面去呼吸新鲜空气，Kylo决定他就想远远地看看Augustus。不久前的他还会跟着其他孩子一起，一边闲聊一边出丑，‘但我现在比那时成熟多了’，他想到。Augustus看起来逊极了，制服没生气地挂在狭窄的肩膀上，裤子相较于他的长腿来说太短了，不怎么保暖的鞋子上边可以看见裸露的小腿肚子。他的脸颊和鼻子因为寒冷而红扑扑的，手里拿着根木棍拨过护栏，发出高低不同的响声，而其他人都在投入地打雪仗。‘太蠢了，’Kylo沾沾自喜到，‘不和我一起，就为了做这个，就为了保持疏远，多无聊啊。’他偷偷带了本书出来，准备开始假装读书。他坐在台阶上，比他们所有人都高。一声兴奋地尖叫传来，只见一个雪球砸进了Augustus的后脖颈里，Kylo不由得表示同情。Augustus想把雪球从领子里掏出来，其他人就在那看着他大笑。

“进攻！”他们的头头，Perry，一个结实的十七岁男孩喊到，不到一分钟，所有的孩子就都又叫又跳，对Augustus火力全开。他被包围了，雪球如炮火一般倾泻而下。他被迫跪下，可怜巴巴地护着脑袋。“不带这样的！”一个男孩高喊到。

“是男人就别护头！”Perry说，笑着抓起了他的领子，“要么就反抗！”就在那双大手正要往他衣服里灌更多的雪时，Kylo听见了什么东西断掉的声音，紧接着，一声骇人的尖叫。Kylo跳起来，想看看发生了什么。只见Perry踉跄地后退了几步，刚才Augustus手里握着的那根棍子断成了两节，一半从Perry的眼睛里戳出来。他捂着脸的手没带手套，鲜血从手指缝里流下来，整个人不受控制地尖叫着。

“谁敢再跟我动手？”Augustus喊到，声音盖过了Perry痛苦的哭喊声，他手握着一头锋利的棍子刺向空中，所有男孩都吓得退了一步。Augustus又挑衅式地重复了一遍：“谁敢来试试？”

一位老师跑过来大声命令到：“立刻给我把它放下！放下！”

Kylo把视线从Watkins先生身上移开，对上了Augustus的眼睛。他看上去冷静而从容，但就在他交过树枝的时候，他的双眼忽然瞪圆，充满了惊恐，嘴唇颤抖着说：

“那是场意外——我们在玩... 噢！我真是万分抱歉！我们只是在玩游戏——玩游戏啊，老师！”

没有一个目击者发出反对的声音，只听见Perry不住地阵阵哭号。

 

*   *   *

 

“我愿意给你推定无罪的机会，”Luke最终宣布到，“但就算你的行动是出于疏忽，也不能逃避惩罚。”

他们都聚在食堂里，衣服还湿漉漉的沾着雪，靴子踩得地板上都是泥水。Augustus低着头站在Luke面前。Kylo从未见过Luke如此愤怒，他原本因为风吹而总是红彤彤的脸颊此时因怒气变得惨白，眼睛里闪过蓝色的雷鸣，但他没有提高音量。Luke把一个倒扣着的水桶给Augustus看了看，然后说：

“罚站一天，没有食物，没有水。我们在你需要的时候欢迎你到我们之中来，你必须赢得我们的信任，你必须忏悔。”

Augustus张嘴想要说什么，但是又决定不说了，他站到了水桶上，Luke双臂交叉地看着他。水桶上的Augustus比他要高，但Luke肯定觉得他才是掌控局面的人。他上下打量着这位学生，脸上透露着失望，随后从他身边走开。

“你们其他人：一个一个地来找我谈话，跟我详细讲讲你们看到了什么，谈话内容只有你和我知道，但对你们指责的人会有严重的后果。还没轮到你的这段时间就请去用早餐吧。Goodwin先生和Quattlebaum先生会陪同你们，请不要私下聊天。”

没有一条命令是管用的。等Kylo被叫进房间里的时候，Luke正站在炉子边，看起来非常沮丧，他说：“他们都说那是场意外。”

Kylo本想笑的，但还是绷住了脸。“那确实是场意外，舅舅。”

Luke叹了口气。“你知道我能读心的。”

“你想让他们知道吗？”Kylo逼问到，“你要说什么呢？没人告诉你，你是怎么知道真相的？”

Luke歪过头看着他。“你为什么觉得这很有趣，Kylo？”

“因为正义得胜了，”他终于忍不住了，“他们在折磨他，那群不道德的人。他们四处传播糟糕的谣言，还偷窃我们的食物，Perry罪有应得——”

“没有哪个孩子理应失去一只眼睛，”Luke打断了他，“我还以为你是最能同情他的。”

“我是有同情心的，就是没有对Perry的同情心。”

Luke走向写字台，手指轻轻抚过桌面。桌上有支羽毛笔，还有一叠纸，上面净是被划掉的对话录和气愤的笔迹。

“他们会畏惧他。”他说，“然后他们会崇拜他——想从他那里得到好处。以眼还眼、复仇，就像圣经故事，多么讽刺啊，但它们却具有相同的吸引力。”他叹气到，“记住我的话，Kylo：旧约的神已被推倒，而那仅仅是用了宽恕的诺言、爱，和慈善之心。”

“你不信神！”Kylo脱口而出，他这才发觉这一事实。Luke的伸手去摸他的十字架。

“我知道高于我们的力量。而你，很遗憾，是正确的：那些力量不该被披露出来，而我不能对我得到的证据撒谎——孩子们一听就知道。Augustus Burns会继续和我们留在一起，至少目前是这样的，而我也不愿意告知他的父母——就像我刚才说的，没有哪个孩子理应受罪。”

“他们是坏人吗？”

“非常坏。”Luke放下了手。“请一定时时注意你的心倾向哪里。永远不要因激情或憎恶行动，你知道当邪恶的力量在你里内筑巢时是什么感受。”

Kylo离开Luke房间时仔细考量了这一建议，但他没有冥想多久。午饭之后，他路过Augustus时偷偷往他口袋里塞了点面包。夜里，他拿着一杯水去找他。

“快点，喝啊。”他小声说。Augustus在他看来就像柱上的苦行者，像那些被驱逐到柱顶上的早先的圣人。Augustus的头发随着月光的触碰发出柔光，他眼中的惊讶是Kylo第一次在他脸上看到的真诚的感情。

“你想要什么？”Augustus轻声问他。Kylo得意地一笑。

“我想要你喝水。”

 

*   *   *

 

Luke对Augustus的预测是对的：他从水桶上下来之后，其他学生都躲着他走，但这次更是出于尊重而留出距离。那些说他是某个贵族为了保护名誉而藏起来的私生子之类的谣言也逐渐平息。那天晚上他还发现床上多了层毯子。离火炉最近的座位总是留给他，他的面包切得最厚，黄油有两层，咖啡里加糖——而Kylo可以与他共享这些奢华待遇。

这是段不情愿的友谊，是Augustus先来搭话的。Kylo念他的拉丁语课文时Augustus走了过来，眉头紧皱地批评到：

“Divide et impera，”他说，“注意发音。”

“Dee-wide ey em-pear-eh，”Kylo故意加重美国口音，朝他一笑。Augustus差点也笑了，他拿过Kylo的写字板，上下查看了一番，发现没有错误之后就把它还了回去。

“说来，你是哪里人啊？”他用一种满不在乎的语气问到。

“马萨诸塞。”

“怎么拼啊？”

Kylo吸了吸鼻子，Augustus这次终于笑了。

“我还没见过它写出来的样子。”Kylo嘟囔着说。其实这个词在他母亲寄来的信的地址栏是有的，但他每次都忽略了那部分。

“那我们去找找你家在哪吧。”Augustus说完伸出手来，Kylo回握住，Augustus把他拉了起来。Augustus领他到了学校的校图书馆，一路上每个房间的人都看见他和Augustus走在一起，这让他觉得荣幸极了。大家都假装在专心学习，就连老师都不敢问他们这是要去哪。Perry是装得最像的，一副根本没看见他们的样子。不过也可能是因为他确实看不太清了。

Augustus找到了罗伍德唯一一本地图册，把它递给到Kylo手上。“我们开始探索美洲大陆吧。”

Kylo不做回答，迫不及待地打开图册翻起来。Augustus动作优雅地在地上坐了下来，他也效仿，盘腿坐下，书架在腿上。

“给我讲讲你的国家，任何相关的知识都说来听听。”Augustus提出了要求，“讲得有意思点。”

“如果我全部都跟你讲的话你是不会信的，因为那是世界上最棒的地方。一切的开端是上帝，他创造了那片土地，叫作伊甸园——”

“他才没有！”Augustus不屑地说，但眼中闪烁着欣喜。

 

*   *   *

 

有生以来第一次交上了朋友，Kylo简直不知道自己之前是怎么活过来的了——十年啊！——还有什么比给Augustus讲荒诞的故事和庶民的笑话逗他乐更有意思的事呢？Augustus虽然对游戏没有兴趣，但他愿意陪着Kylo，和Kylo谈话。有时两人会一直讲悄悄话到深夜，或者礼拜结束后，Kylo还穿着祭台服，他们就会躲在圣器室，吃掉那些还没有化作基督肉身的祭台面包片。Augustus有时还会自取红酒来喝，但他总是跟Kylo说，你还是个孩子，该离酒精远远的。

有Augustus陪在身边让他感到自己很特别，感觉是有人懂他的。就算Augustus心情不好的时候，只是跟在他旁边，处在安静的沉默中，也让Kylo觉得舒心。Augustus精神的时候那可真是有趣极了，他们会在夜里偷偷溜出去散步，边走边聊，摘金盏花和花格贝母，揪下花瓣。野花独特的香气会一直残留着，感觉怒气上头的时候，Kylo就把它当做嗅盐用：无聊又漫长的课上，只要闻一下手腕，他就仿佛回到沼地，几乎能看到清风抚过他朋友火焰般的发丝的样子。Augustus不喜欢Kylo在本该专心上课的时候对他做鬼脸，他和其他年纪较大的男孩坐在后排，抱怨在前排努力吸引他注意力的Kylo让他课上走神——但他总会回给他一个微笑，下课后再一起八卦老师犯错或者学生行动出格的原因。

渐渐地他们几乎从不彼此分开。食用简陋的餐饭时他们总坐在一起，而走廊里别人一见他们走过来就会让路。Kylo总是保持与Augustus相同的步速，并开始模仿他的行为举止，嘴角绷得紧紧的，用眼神传递对人的不满。

Augustus总是生病，但Kylo丝毫不介意。他会待在床边，还会给Augustus念书听。他的学习内容比Kylo的有趣多了，凡是有不懂的地方都要他给Kylo讲。他想象着和Augustus一起行走在古罗马的街道上，骑着骆驼穿越撒哈拉沙漠拉，和奥托曼帝国的士兵并肩作战；想象力不那么活跃的时候，他会幻想带着Augustus回家，向他展示美国社会，带他去看阿奎那悬崖，罗耶斯顿瀑布，还有被他们戏称为“世界尽头”的欣厄姆。

四月随着Augustus的又一次重病到来，不过Kylo不觉得这有什么严重的，冬天的时候Augustus还有次病得更重，那次他咳血，体重也掉了不少。这回他只是发烧，而且干咳的声音听起来没那次那么可怕。他早上没办法起床，躺在床上因高烧而颤抖着。Kylo叫来了护士，答应Augustus他中午会来看他后就去上上午的课了。等他回来，满心期待地要给Augustus讲述这一天的每个细节时，却发现他不见了。

Kylo找到了Luke，他正在花园里帮园丁修剪丁香。Kylo手里还握着教科书，对着外面的阳光眯起了眼，他大声问到：“Augustus去哪了？”

“在我房间里。”Luke答到，但并没有转过身来，“我恐怕他病得很重，需要一张窗边的大床来休养，好助他退烧并呼吸点新鲜空气。我们叫了医生来，还通知了他家人。”

这太荒谬了。花园里的花朵竞相绽放，空气香甜而带着树脂的芬芳；沼地被无数种春天的颜色染得生机勃勃，蜂蝶纷飞。难以想象这背后却潜藏着死亡或危险，怎么会是 _现在_ 呢？

“真的有那么严重吗？还是说只是谨慎起见？”他提问的声音系到快听不见了。

Luke看着他，眉头紧皱，目光疏远。“我们尽力了，”他说，“但我们力量有限。”

Kylo一下跳起来，不故散落一地的书，直直地穿过学校冲向Luke的房间。他的心要跳到嗓子眼了，边跑边念着：“不，不，不！”

他跑到门口时，眼眶里已经尽是愤怒的泪水。还没碰把手，门就被无形的力推开，他赶忙跑到床边跪了下来。Augustus躺在那里，穿着睡袍，脸色和他身下圆鼓鼓的枕头一样煞白。显然，他还是在呼吸的，但看到他这样虚弱苍白，Kylo的喉咙里终于发出不受控制的呜咽声。他握住Augustus的手腕，用力攥紧。

“起来啊！快起来！”

Augustus发出不情愿的哼哼声，往被子里缩得更深了，毯子都遮到了鼻子。他看上去毫无生气，头发乱作一团。

“凭什么啊？”

“他们说你可能会死！”Kylo哭着说。

“他们大概说得没错，”Augustus没力气地说，但这回他努力地睁开了眼睛，从毯子下面瞅着Kylo。

“不，求求你不要死！”Kylo恳求到。他拿起Augustus的手贴在自己脸上，像是怕来不及一样。Augustus的手冷冷的，被汗浸湿了。

“我会努力的。”Augustus答应到，“别哭了。

“我都还没有时间认识你。”Kylo眼睛都要哭出来了。

“诶，这就过分了吧。你可是我唯一的同伴，Kylo Ren。我觉得我们对彼此是相当了解的。”

“那都不是我真名。”

“Augustus Burns也不是我的真名，看看我们又多了个共同点。”他笑了，声音干涸，然后闭上了眼睛，浅色的睫毛随着面部的抽动而颤抖着。

“我有什么能帮你的么？”还在大哭的Kylo好不容易挤出一句话来。

“我很想睡觉，我好累，好 _虚弱_ 。”从他的语气里可以清楚地听出他有多不甘与愤怒。Kylo安慰地揉了揉他的手腕。

“我可以留在这陪你吗？”他请求到。

一阵短暂的停顿。“如果你想的话。”Augustus轻声说，“我会很感激的，这里是多么的无趣啊，唯有与你的友谊是我最——”

“不要现在就跟我道别。”Kylo打断了他，“不要现在就开始怀旧，我们就在这儿呢。”

Augustus笑了，眼睛还闭着。“那你能给我读读睡前故事吗，我年小的朋友？给我些值得记住的东西，好让我在天堂里炫耀说，我过去在学校里有一位这样的同学——”

“下地狱去吧你。”Kylo不满地嘟囔着，还对着他肩膀来了一拳。

“那我就和恶魔说，”Augustus开始逗他了，“有这么个 _小屁孩_ ，一个我希望是我弟弟的人——”

“你就比我大五岁！”

“他会给我读莎士比亚。”Augustus得意地说完了整句话，抬眼望着他。“难道不对吗？我记得他给我读了《理查三世》，要不就是本亨利几世。”

“你不配有我这个朋友。”Kylo大声宣布，但之后还是起来去取他要的书了，而且也没在哭了。

 

*   *   *

 

七天七夜的时间和数不清的剧本并没有带来新的希望，Augustus的咳嗽一次比一次猛烈，但他们两个都坚信他能靠顽强的意志力活下来。Kylo完全荒废了学业，一直坐在床边，守护他不被梦靥所困，就像Kylo的母亲原来做的那样。

“我真的什么都做不了么？”他压低声音问Luke。Augustus躺在床上不省人事，干裂的嘴唇微张着，发出困难的呼吸声。

“你不该做。”Luke严肃地说。

“那你呢？难道没有咒语，没有魔法，没有哪种草药可以救他么？你不是有治愈的能力吗？”

“肺痨不是超自然力量引起的，死亡也不是。死虽然令人痛苦，也极不公平，但却是常事。我们只能希望它现在不会降临到Augustus身上。”Luke想打哈欠但是没打。把自己的床让出去就意味着他现在睡在马厩里，和学校养的所有动物以及成千的叮人的虫子一起。他看上去马上就要倒了，但Kylo一点都不同情他，他应该做更多的，而不仅仅只是坐等危机过去。

“那你走吧，我留下，”他说，“既然你帮不上忙的话。”他转过身去，却在玻璃窗上短暂地看到了Luke的样子——他离开时那么的受伤，那么愤懑。他忘了关门，Kylo只好起来走过去，使劲地把门一摔。Augustus被从梦中惊醒了。

“现在几点了？”他坐起来问到。

“九点左右吧，大概。”

Augustus皱了皱眉，又倒回到枕头上。“这夜晚就看不到头吗？”

“夜晚才刚开始呢。”

“我已经厌烦得不行了。”Augustus抱怨到，“厌烦了黑暗流入光明，早晨过去，黄昏到来。无所事事也令我厌倦，我本能成就多少事，可现在却躺在这里，成了个没用的负担。”

“你不是负担。”Kylo反对到。但Augustus又咳了起来，没有办法回答他了。Kylo在之前拿来的床边的椅子上坐下，想要去握Augustus的手。Augustus摇了摇头。

“给我读书吧，”他恳求到，高烧让他有些语无伦次了，“填满我的思考，注入你的故事，给我莎士比亚，我莎士比亚的王国！这个世界里已经没有什么能让我开心了，我有告诉过你是因为你的声音么？我不太稀罕他的——那些该死的五步抑扬格光是听到我就耳朵疼，多么平淡，多么简单。但你念出来却不一样，你该感谢那些清教徒和囚犯，他们到了新世界时保留了原本的习惯：你的言语永远比我要离莎士比亚的发音相近，伦敦的每一个演员都该嫉妒你。台词，押韵，双关，你念出来才是对的。来吧，施你的魔法吧。”

Kylo的脸都要红到天上去了，他马上避开了视线。下一个要念的剧本是《麦克白》，他觉得这部应该很应Augustus的心情，他的毒蝎般的念头。

“‘When shall we three meet again, in thunder, lightning, or in rain？’（我们三个将在什么时候 再于雷电或雨里聚首？）”

“Again.”Augustus重复到，尽量模仿Kylo的发音，而Kylo把它当做是个命令。

“‘When shall we three meet again, in thunder, lightning, or in rain？’（我们三个将在什么时候 再于雷电或雨里聚首？）”

“‘When the hurlyburly's done, when the battle’s lost and won’（等这场纷扰有了结束，等这场战争分了胜负）” Augustus接着念了下去。

这部剧很短，结束得也太快了，Kylo还没讲到麦克白和马尔康的最终决战，Augustus就已经睡着了，所以他只念完最后一幕的第五场，在那页上作了标记。Augustus肯定不想错过最后的经典演讲，那华丽的词藻和三女巫的欢呼声（“All hail, Macbeth! Hail to thee, thane of Glamis! ”）。他爬上床，蜷在因高烧而散发着热量的Augustus身边，脸枕在他胸口，听着他的呼吸声，缓缓入睡了。

等他醒来的时候，床上只剩他一个人。窗户是开着的，能听见草地鹨的鸣叫和微风吹过灌木丛发出的声音，哪也不见Augustus的身影。Kylo的第一反应是他逃走了，可若是那样的话他为什么不带上Kylo呢？再说，他又会逃向哪里呢？Kylo探出窗外，喊他的名字，没有应答。原处有什么东西在动，但那东西的体积明显大于一个穿睡袍的在逃中的男孩。

“Augustus Burns！”他又喊了一遍，“Augustus！”

Luke出现在了门口，看上去比之前还要困乏，金色的头发散乱打结成一团，目光流露着疲乏。只要看他一眼就足够知道答案了。Kylo紧紧抓着窗台，指甲陷进软木里。

“他死了。”他哭着说，心沉到了谷底，“对吗？在夜里死了。噢，你为什么不叫醒我？”

“我为什么不...”Luke用微弱的声音重复着，揉了揉太阳穴。时间仿佛静止了，Luke看着像一副肖像画，标题是“否认”，而Kylo则是“悲伤”。一阵没有眼泪的怒火涌上心头，他几乎没听见Luke在说：“他父亲来接他了，他们要带他去南边。那里气候更好，有海风，他可能还能活下来。”

“他父亲想要他消失。”Kylo用颤抖的声音说，“他死了他父亲才高兴，这种人才不可能来。”

“我也很惊讶。”Luke坦诚地说。

“你是为了让我好受才骗我吗？”Kylo逼问到。

“我今天没有心情听你这些无端的指控。”Luke严厉地说。他的后悔与愧疚是那么的明显，Kylo不用去探知就能看出来。

“撒谎！”他大叫。Luke肩膀垂了下去，一言不发地关上了门。

Kylo的双重否定慢慢地侵蚀着他的精神：他不相信Luke说了真话，但他也不愿接受Augustus的死。时间会给他答案，Augustus当然不会忘记他的，对不对？他会写信，会来祝好，会向清风低语送来问候。但没有任何消息，也没有任何新的证据。

Kylo的心灵承受着极大的痛苦，他不能集中精力，几乎是半疯了。没有尸体让他埋葬，没有复活让他庆祝。他一次又一次地审问Luke，目之所及的地方都找了，每周还会去一次邮局，什么都没有。一个月过去了，两个月，三个月过去了，一个炎热的夏日，他拿起铲子准备好要挖开学校小墓地里那些无名的坟墓。Watkin先生把他拖走了，他被禁止进入花园一周。

他的同学们都送了一口气，多让人恶心啊。他们从来都不在乎Augustus到底怎么样了，只在乎他现在不在了。很快，他的床位就被一个新来的，叫Clement的男孩占用了，那是个年纪很小的孩子，总是尿床。Kylo再次回归了没有朋友的状态，没有人来邀请他参与哪怕一场游戏。

一年又一年过去了，他从未为他的友人流过一滴泪，仍然寄希望于他会有天从南边回来，愉悦而健康，有说不完的高潮迭起的故事和险遇，导致他没有办法给Kylo写信。

就快要到他十六岁生日的时候，他收到了一条特别的信息，但那是来自他母亲的，所以他来领这份通信的时候极其失落。几个字——“我还活着！”——就能远远胜过母亲的信带来的欢喜。她说他们很快就要来看他了，要来庆祝，还说她很高兴终于能告诉他这件惊喜了。Kylo很开心，但没有那种抑制不住的喜悦之情，这让他有些愧疚。他知道自己此时本该有多欣快，他等这场团圆等了多久啊，而现在眼看着将要成为现实，这次团聚却更像是一次试炼。他的父母不愿意来罗伍德，他们想让他一个人去坎伯兰郡的钱德里拉。他告诫自己不应怨愤，毕竟他们可是为了他渡过了大海啊，然而他还是控制不住地焦虑，在远离母校的庇护的陌生的旅途上，感觉自己在做力不能及的事。

Leia和Han住在他们的熟人，Mon Mothma小姐的居所。但他们忘了告诉他那是一座城堡，自都铎王朝起便是Mothma家族财产的一部分。Kylo站在那里，穿着不合身的学校制服，手里提着向Luke借来的旅行箱，觉得自己像是个擅闯进来的人。

他记忆中的母亲头戴珍珠，是位人人称赞的，总是面带微笑的美人。但她现在上年纪了，悲伤与忧虑在她的脸上留下了印迹，使她的头发褪去颜色；他的父亲，他童年的英雄，看起来丢人极了，身上简陋的穿着和城堡高雅的装潢形成鲜明的对比。他尽量把这些想法赶跑，投入他们的怀抱中——却发现他无法丢下旅途的劳累。他疲倦且烦躁，甚至盖过了与家人相见的欢乐。

他们要一起在钱德里拉住一个月，而第一天晚上，他们就好像已经把能说的话题都说完了。

“Luke对你还好吧，啊？”这已经是晚饭时，Han第三次问这个问题了，Kylo回答说自己很满意。用甜点期间整个餐桌一片安静。

“亲爱的，你肯定累坏了。”Leia终于给他制造了离席的借口，“去休息吧。明天又是新的一天，有多少欢喜等着我们。”

等着他们的是在园子里散步，午宴，下午茶，晚餐，还有因为他差点要自己清理餐桌而引发的尴尬气氛。已经有传闻说他竟自己整理床铺了。

“劳动没有什么可耻的，我也干活儿啊。”Han的话只起了火上浇油的作用。Mothma小姐适时地看向别处，把弄起阳伞来。他们正坐在花园里。Kylo这才明白她母亲真的是下嫁了，不知道自己为什么之前没有想过这事。在他的记忆里，他总是以一个孩子的视角看着父母，而现在他不禁想知道——外祖母Padmé当初是为何离开英格兰？Luke又为何回去？ _他_ 离开之后又发生了什么？母亲是如何解释她婚事这桩丑闻的？还有，天哪，有关巫术的秘密又是怎么回事？

那晚他整宿没睡，脑海中问题一个接着一个冒出来，但他却不想知道答案。他的身名被玷污了，将来他光辉凯旋塞勒姆不过是孩童的幻想。要他重新回到上流社会将是个困难又羞耻的过程。他对自己的故乡知道得太少了，哪里都不是他的归处。

在钱德里拉的每一天都在揭露着他礼仪上的匮乏，他就是这一群体面人中间笨手笨脚的那一个。父母的陪伴让他觉得无聊，他是多么努力地否定这一想法啊，而现在他觉得自己撑不了多久了。Leia像对小孩一样对他，Han像对大人一样对他，而他二者都不是。他逐渐开始想念在惨淡的罗伍德的日常，想念他的学业，还有那张不怎么软的床。

他知道自己应该对现在奢侈的生活表示感激，或者说更重要的是要表现出自己理应拥有这份奢华。他现在像是个骗子，一个假扮者：演不出别人期待他应有的样子。他感觉就像闯入了一幕戏，穿着借来的戏服，面对台下观众阵阵的欢呼声时，才忽然发现自己不知道台词。

尽管他父母似乎什么都没有察觉，但Mothma小姐一定是看出了他的挣扎，她提议去参加舞会，给无聊的日常加些惊喜，Kylo嫉妒她察言观色的能力和委婉恰当的说辞。

“舞会！”Leia反对到，“肯定不会有人欢迎我的。”

“你，一个合众国陆军的将军、正义的捍卫者、思想家、作家？”Mothma小姐说，“亲爱的，他们会庆祝你的到来的。”

“可惜啊，放牛放马这技能怎么就没人看好呢？”Han接着说到。Kylo马上和他们告辞，他想要关在屋里待一星期，不和任何人讲话，就在他上楼上到一半时，他听见Leia说：

“如果要去的话，我想匿名参加。”

“请来吧！”Mothma催促到，“想想吧，Ben——Kylo，抱歉，也该介绍些女孩子给他了！他那个僻陋的学校里连见都见不到吧？”

‘改成待两星期’，他自己和自己说，‘两周的自我流放。’

谁也阻挡不住Monthma小姐。不仅第二天她就以邀约咖啡之名把他从房间里请了出来，她还设法说服了Leia，让她觉得参加舞会是个好主意，并宣布他们需要置办一些新衣服。

“是个化装舞会，”她解释到，“一场小型聚会，也就五十来家人。你想装成谁呢？”

“装死。”他说。

最后他只戴了个简易的面具，为了弥补面具的朴素，他披了件威风的斗篷并戴上三角帽。Leia打扮成亚马逊人的女王，提泰妮娅。Han在博特姆和奥布朗中选择了前者。【*都是《仲夏夜之梦》中的角色，提泰妮娅和奥布朗是仙后和仙王，博特姆是驴脑袋的那个】Kylo尽可能地和他们撇清关系，保持距离，并趁别人不注意的时候偷偷去餐室一杯一杯地喝起香槟。桌上摆出的食物的量之大超出了他的想象，看上去多么美味啊：饼干、脆苏、邦邦糖、三明治，以及桌上的女王：葡萄酒杯糕。他实在没法鼓起勇气去取用甜点，就悄悄在一边沉浸在悲伤中。

有两件事现在非常清楚了，也狠狠刺到他心里。第一，仔细打量过在场的这些女孩之后，他不得不承认自己毫无兴趣。第二，他哪种舞都不会跳，所有人都很吃惊——就好像他的血脉能自动弥补他缺失的教育。他拒绝报名，弄得舞池管理人苦不堪言，有不少年轻的女士急需舞伴，尤其是四对舞和华尔兹最缺人。一张卡片不顾他的反对被交到了他手上，管理人告诉他，一旦有女士坐着超过一分钟，就必须邀请她去跳舞，否则他将名誉扫地（没直说但暗示了）。

他别无选择，只好走上通往二楼看台的台阶，避开所有人的视线。他喜欢假装自己是隐形的，从他隐蔽的藏身之处静静观察下面欢攘的人群。不可否认，那还真挺有意思的，从高处看，跳舞的人就好像万花筒一样形成阵型、打散又拼回来。但是随着小号一套接着一套地宣布新的舞蹈，下面的场景也越来越单调了，最终就连音乐也变成了不断重复的嗡鸣声。他站在那里心不在焉地把弄着卡片皱起的一角，皮鞋穿得他脚有些酸。而下一次他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼时可是惊醒了！一定是见到鬼魂了：一位头发火红，俊美的青年。

世界在他眼前定住了，音乐停了，整个舞厅天旋地转——Kylo扒着二楼的扶手，差点就要喊出那个总是话在嘴边却叫不出的名字了，可是万一是认错人了怎么办？那青年比他孩童时期的友人个子更高，看上去更老成——但当然了，如果他活下来了的话，年龄肯定会跟着增长的。他的装扮是一身将军的制服，看起来比真的还要逼真了：戴肩章的排扣紧身短上衣加一条白色的裤子。他走向舞台时步子有些跛，小心地环顾周围好不撞上女士们尺寸可观的裙摆。他的脸大部分都被面具遮着，Kylo无法从远处看清。

他认真想了想要不要翻过栏杆来个华丽地着地后直接冲过去追人，但受伤的风险太高了，最后他还是匆匆走向楼梯，时不时转头看看那位将军还在不在。他似乎是找到了他想见的人：一个身材厚宽，留着姜黄色胡须的男人，正领着一位年龄大约只有他一半的女士从舞池里走出来。他和那男人说了句什么，却只收到几下不耐烦的手势作为回应：‘你一边儿去’。Kylo加快了步伐，几乎是冲下楼梯。

他下来晚了，下一曲已经开始，现在再想穿过舞池已经不可能了。他发疯似地寻找着他的将军，在舞池边缘跑来跑去，踮起脚尖看过别人的肩膀，此举引得不少震惊的抱怨声。将军就好像消失了一样，好像是地板把他吞掉了。母亲抓住了他的胳膊肘，尽量不引人注目地把他带到一根柱子后面。

“亲爱的，发生什么事了？”

“我看见了熟人。”他边说，目光还边扫过客人们。整个大厅好像刚遭遇了一场五颜六色还喧闹不堪的风暴，没有哪一片白、哪一撇红、哪一点金是属于他失落的友人的。

“你看起来像是看见了鬼。”

Kylo摇摇头，挣开了母亲的手，又赶去更衣室、餐厅，甚至厕所里去找，一遍不够还又找了一遍：都落空了。水晶吊灯的光刺得他眼睛生疼，客人们好奇的目光使他感到焦虑，他们一定觉得他是个疯子。

他跑到了外面，春天的夜晚飘着树脂的香味，就和Augustus消失的那一晚一样。长长的马车列队里每一架都是空的，花园里他也没有遇到别人，除了有个玩捉迷藏正在倒数的小女孩，几个仆人，还有一对年轻的情侣。心灰意冷的Kylo掉头走回屋里，脑内的齿轮还在飞快地转动，心跳却好像已经停了一样。

这次不期而遇之后，他的心情更是跌落到了谷底，最后一周的时间他都躺在床上，东西也只吃一点，说的话就更少了。

“真想知道到底是什么困扰他到如此境地？”他隔着门听见了Leia压低声音在说。她和Han道完晚安之后还站在门外面没有走。

“他现在十六。”Han说，好像这一句就解释了一切。

“我十六岁的时候在写反对金本位的传单呢。”

“我十六岁的时候养了只浣熊，还和Lando一起上了科罗拉多所有沙龙的黑名单。”

Leia哼了一声。“他随你。”

“他随他外祖父。”Han说，紧接着是一阵尴尬的沉默。Kylo躺下靠在枕头上，直勾勾地盯着床的顶篷。他真想给他们讲Augustus的事，但光是想象那场景他就有些不好意思了。他们的故事，现在回想起来，真的是难堪极了：他们在一起的时间才那么短，而他却六年来都不能对Augustus的死释怀。如果他知道当时到底发生了什么那该多好啊，如果他不用时时挂念着他那该多好啊，如果他能摆托那鬼魂，那该多好啊。

他也想过去问Monthma小姐参会的将军都有谁，也许他能问出Augustus的真名来呢，或者能知晓他的命运——但要是他已经不在乎Kylo了，那Kylo又为什么要试图联系他呢？还有，万一Monthma小姐只是看着他——‘一个头发橙棕色，二十一岁的将军？没听说过这等人物啊！’在他的脑海里，他一遍又一遍的在舞厅里，在房间和花园里搜寻。‘不是我找不到他。’他告诉自己，‘是他从来就不在这里。是我的想象力在作祟，或者那是个与他相貌相仿，步伐相近的别人，我可是差点就要闯入某个陌生人的家了。’

这次遭遇使他无法集中精力到任何别的事上，很快，他们就要离开钱德里拉了。早餐后，听见仆人们忙上忙下地收拾打包行李时（他的行李时自己打包的，算是种无声的抗议），他才意识到道别意味着什么。他看着Leia礼节端正地慢慢享用着热巧克力，看着Han和一枚煮鸡蛋开展旷世决斗，想着比起他父母，他更有可能与刚刚认识不久的Monthma小姐再见，想到他和父母之间又要隔着无法跨越的时间和空间。他怎么居然就这样浪费了这宝贵的几周啊，真是太自私了。然而，当Han以一种半开玩笑式的语气说下面的话的时候，他却不理智地害怕起来。“我们可以给你造一艘独木舟，你跳上船，和我们一起划回美国去，你看怎样？”他害怕这一切都是他们计划好的。

“我想完成我的学业。”他不假思索地说，“在这里，在安全的地方完成学业。”他赶忙看了一眼Leia，Leia只是回给他一个悲伤的微笑。

“只要你还需要，Luke都会照看好你的。等你觉得准备好了再回家吧，你的房间还是你离开时的样子。”

那听着更让人沮丧了，他光是想象自己坐在地毯上，长长的手脚蜷着，被一地的玩具包围的样子就难受得要死了。

这一次他们送他一路到了罗伍德，整个旅途又尴尬气氛又紧张。他在自己脑海里已经和父母都告了别了的，但他们却没随着那一声“再会”而消失。他不知道该作何表现，不知道那些行为是恰当的，也因此而闷闷不乐。

Luke站在大门口等他们，Kylo不禁都有些感动了，而Luke连看他一眼都顾不上就冲进了Leia怀里。Kylo费力地卸着行李，看着他们两个紧紧地抱在一起，大声笑得就像孩子，他从未听他们笑得这么开心过。

“你也该和我们一起去钱德里拉的！”Leia高兴地说，“要是有你陪着该多好啊！”

“我实在是太忙了。”

“我就不忙吗？”Leia不满地说，还孩子气地戳了戳他。

“小Luke，我的天哪。”Han笑着说，Luke也把他拉进怀里，还迅速地亲了他一下，一边Leia满眼欣喜地看着。看到这一幕，Kylo皱起了眉，他觉得自己仿佛和他们之间隔了一道横沟，是在偷窥，是他们所在的那个欢乐的岛屿上的外来者，连路都还摸不清。他从没见过Luke这么开放地表达他的爱意，甚至都到怀疑他有没有这么多爱意的程度了：他的爱应是平等而疏远的。Kylo忽然发现他的家人似乎都是陌生人，他们的过去全部充满秘密。他背过身去的时候正好听到Han说：“我孩子肯定把你累坏了吧？”

“哪有，他可属我最聪明的学生了，安静内敛，但是天分是有的。”Luke自满到。这下所有人都转过来看他了。

“我回我房间了。”话说出去他才想起来，在这里他没有自己单独的房间。

“我们想去散个步，你确定不和我们一起吗？”Luke提议说。他听了只是嘟囔了句：“不用了，谢谢”。

他穿过花园，这里所有的花都不过是野草，草坪这缺一块那高一截。现在他真的回来了，反倒想不明白当初为何会想念这个地方。在这里他总是挨冻，总是饿肚子，总是一个人，每晚被迫听他同学的吵闹声，早上被从美梦中无情地唤醒，没有回报的工作等着他完成，黑面包、温咖啡，还有肿胀的双脚。

‘离开势在必行了，’他和自己承诺到，‘去他的罗伍德，去他的塞勒姆、钱德里拉，永别了。我要走我自己的路。’

终于，他在二十一岁时履行了誓言。现在不管以哪个标准来看他都是成年人了，再也没有理由和借口不去追寻已经铺在他眼前的命运。三年前Luke任命他在这里做了老师，但生日后不久就开始催促他回到美国去。

“家人是你的归宿。”他说。

“那你又为何在这里？”Kylo挑衅式地向前迈了一步。他成长了不少，现在又高又壮，砍柴和日常喜爱的运动赋予了他现在有威慑力的身材。同样强壮有力的Luke却完全没被震慑到，只是耐心地看着他。

“永远不要和别人爱上同一个人。”他说。Kylo拒绝被他的话惊到。

“那我是不太用担心的。就凭我这点钱，和我的取向，追求者是不会在门口排大队的。”

“我离开的决定可能是出于——一些考虑，一种自私的自我牺牲，一次无人需要的献身，但我留下的原因更加复杂。”

“告诉我。”Kylo催促到。他们此时正在小教堂里，Luke开始有次序地将蜡烛点燃，不用一根火柴。一个接一个地，这些蜡烛悬浮在了空中，Luke看着这场景，眼神流露出一丝悲伤。

“我跟在一个游魂后面，”Luke说，“到了时间停滞的沼泽，一只蟾蜍讲述了它的秘密；我在群星中行走，摧毁了我过去的残骸。我曾满怀希望地建立了巫师的集会，去寻找那些特别的孩子。虽然无关我的意愿，但我确实给他们带去了毁灭——人们现在不再公开烧死或吊死女巫了，但千万不要以为那些行为已经消失殆尽；也不要盲信知道自己有了力量的人不会反过来伤害自己或他人。有关魔法，我能交给你的唯一一课就是：不要碰它，你就是安全的。只有一件事我是确定的：巫师的时代已经结束了。”

“一只蟾蜍和你讲了它的秘密。”Kylo慢慢地说，想把语气里的笑意都过滤掉，但是失败了。Luke一点都不觉得好笑。

“你把你眼睛送给喜鹊了。”他尖刻地反驳到。

Kylo耸耸肩。“那事就像一场梦一样。”

“它是真实发生过的。”Luke也走得更近了，他抬起头，直直地看着Kylo的眼睛，“该是你再次面对那现实的时候了。过去的你是一个容易被蛊惑的孩子，天真且充满渴求。你离开马萨诸塞后的经历让你精神更加强大，这是有好处的。现在的你拥有了自我的概念，知道该如何守卫自己的思想。我治愈了你，为你提供庇护和衣食，教育你，雇用你，在尽可能长的时间里保护你——现在我已经没有什么能为你做的了。等秋天来到，你就要靠自己了，我放你走。”

“而我诅咒你。”Kylo答到。他迈着大步子转身而去，希望他的话字字有力。他径直走向教师的房间起笔写一封信，收件人却不是他母亲。

 

> 兹有年轻男士，教学经验丰富，欲谋一家庭教师职位。儿童年龄不超过十六岁。本人擅长教授优良英国教育中各项普通课程，以及法语、绘画、音乐。
> 
> 回信请寄：——郡，邮局，K.R.

 

他兴许这份广告应当会受到不少家族的青睐，所以一周后发现邮局里只有孤零零的一封回信等着他的时候非常失望，但还是把它塞进了胸前口袋里。回罗伍德的长长的路上心一直贴着它跳得飞快。不管这封信内容如何，他发誓这将是他最后一次走这条小径了。厚重的迷雾逐渐笼罩了沼地，他注意着脚下，透过衣服攥紧了信封。童年的情景逐渐模糊，野花的颜色愈发暗淡，而远处的地平线就好像要将他包围一样令人窒息。他深深吸了一口气，闻见了与花香混在一起的腐朽、潮湿的烟雾的气味。他想要是将来他忘记这里的话，这气味一定是最后一样被遗忘的东西，紧接着排前面的是这让人耳鸣的寂静。

学校厚厚的石墙和木篱出现在视野中，尽管天色已近黄昏，Luke的窗户却还是黑的，他一路上都盯着那窗户看。他穿过落魄、却回荡着孩子们的笑声和尖叫声的花园，走上台阶，过去他还会一步跨上两阶。他停在Luke的房门口，仔细听里面的动静，没有声音，他走了进去，门被推开始发出吱呀的响声。视线落在那张床上，被打理得那么整洁，空空荡荡的，但他的想象力却填补了那空缺：一个与死亡斗争的男孩，和守着他的年纪稍小的朋友。他想知道Augustus到底是不是真的喜欢他跟在身边，现在这么多年过去，回想起来过去的自己的行为是多么窘迫啊，过于积极、不受控制、太多情感、太少理性。

“‘明天、明天、又明天，’”他站在门边说，“‘光阴就这样一天一天地移步向前爬，直到时间的纪录之最后的一字。’（To-morrow，and to-morrow，and to-morrow / Creeps in this petty pace from day to day / To the last syllable of recorded time. ）我告诉你人生不过是一个傻子说的故事，说得激昂慷慨，却毫无意义；不过是个人行动的阴影，在台上高谈阔步的一个可怜的演员。既然这样，你会离去又有什么奇怪的呢？”一声轻叹，“Augustus Burns，你已死去。”一句无人聆听的低语。他走向那张床，试图回忆起Augustus对他说的最后的话。‘等这场纷扰有了结束，等这场战争分了胜负。’一瞬间，那位将军浮现在他眼前，‘我们三人何时再聚首？’他使劲眨了几下眼，黄昏在视线中闪烁。他在床上躺下，这床多小啊，那时他们是怎么一起睡下的呢？背靠窗户，他撕开了信封，把信摆到刚刚好的角度，好借用余晖。他读起信来。

 

> 如果上一周四在——郡刊登广告的K.R.具有所述学识，并能提供有关品格及能力的满意证明，则可获得一个职位，学生系一未满九岁的女孩，我们值得尊敬的Millicent Hux小姐，阿卡尼斯领主之妹。年俸三十磅。请K.R.与Dopheld Mitaka联系，并将推荐信、名字、地址与其他必要之文书寄往：
> 
> 地址：米尔考特附近，斯通菲尔德。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用声明：  
> 《麦克白》的翻译使用了梁实秋的版本，除了文中直接给出中英对照的部分，Kylo最后“我告诉你人生不过是……”一段也是基本引用，只是顺序不同，原文如下：“  
> Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
> That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
> And then is heard no more: it is a tale．  
> Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury，  
> Signifying nothing.”  
> 广告和回信的译文参照了关玲玲的《简爱》译本。
> 
> 地名：除了《简爱》中使用的地名（罗伍德-Lowood，米尔考特-Millcote），文中还出现了星战中的地名：钱德里拉-Chandrila，阿卡尼斯-Arkanis，和稍加修改的地名：斯通菲尔德-Stormfield，《简爱》中是Thornfield，有的翻译成荆棘园，但感觉搞成风暴园就太中二了，就音译了hhh。


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo赶着黄昏的尾巴抵达了米尔考特，万物的影子随着夜幕的降临而蔓延，直到最后一点红光也被下水道的急流吞噬了。浓烟和废气的恶臭，大声谈天的下班工人，还有一架驾马车的喧闹，无不冲击着他的五感：繁忙的城镇特有的不协和音。巨大的工厂耸立在房屋斑驳的砖墙后，见不到一朵花、一棵树。

他开始四处找乔治旅馆，手里紧紧抱着行李，心里却是五味杂陈。离开罗屯的时候是早上四点，而米尔考特现在正回荡着八点整的钟声，那声音刺耳却不失欢雀。这里离他受雇的地方还有一段不短的距离，他想不出来斯通菲尔德会是个什么样子，也不知道它具体在哪。他和联络人Dopheld Mitaka的通信简短明晰：在乔治旅馆等着，会有专车来迎接他。这一任务看起来简单，但他已经焦虑到觉得嘴里有股怪味，这么多人，谁能找到他呢？他们连他长什么样都不知道。

这家旅馆并不远，他穿过小小的店门时还需要低下头。油灯照亮着一间宽敞的屋子，墙纸的花纹非常大胆，地毯的纹样说实话有些吓人，在摇曳的灯光下好像在蠕动一般。火炉看起来是屋子里最亲切的地方了，所以他选择了去到炉子边上。室内萦绕着燃烧的木柴味、啤酒味，还有炖汤的香气，使得这里的空气给人感觉很厚重。他有点想点些吃的来充饥，但首先还是得让自己暖和起来。今天的夜晚以八月末的标准来说是寒冷异常了，他在炉火上方搓着有茧子的手掌，打算先休息一分钟再去向服务员询问有关食物和他司机去向的事。

四周尽是欢声笑语，也许米尔考特并不像给他的第一印象那样难以接近，只是他自己不习惯城市罢了。‘我什么时候成了这样呢？’他苦笑着想，一边还试图忆起塞勒姆多姿多彩的市街，结果是一点都记不起来。没关系，那段记忆是另一个人的了。

他半侧过身来，仔细观察着房间，端详这里平淡无奇的家具和更加平淡无奇的人。一位身材苗条的女服务员从他身边经过，巧妙地维持着手上几个金属酒瓶的平衡。他叫住了她：“请问有人来找Kylo Ren吗？”

“我不知道，先生。”她有些歉意地笑了。

他坐直身子，尽量让自己显得更威严一些，赶快接着说：“应有人在这里等着接应我去斯通菲尔德。”

“我去吧台问问，您先请坐，我一会儿就来。”

他点头表示感谢之后环顾四周想找个地方坐，一个坐在老旧皮椅上的年轻男人的视线和他对上了，那人旁边还做了个Kylo觉得大约是他父亲的人，他招了招拿着雪茄的手示意Kylo过来。Kylo小心地转头看了看他，然后谨慎地走了过去。他抓住男人旁边空座椅的椅背，看向他，等着人家示意他坐下。然而这位陌生人却忽然伸过手来握住了Kylo的手腕，惊得Kylo一叫，好在这里吵吵闹闹，没人听见。那年轻男子靠近过来，身上散发着酒精和烟草的气味。

“是谁把Maratelle Hux放进了榆树里？”他发出蟾蜍一样低哑的声音，然后马上被他父亲揪着领子拽了回去。见他终于松了手，Kylo这才把胳膊缩回来，手掌小心翼翼地贴在心脏正上方，好像被烧伤了一样。

“管好你的嘴！”这位父亲对着酒气熏熏的儿子怒吼完，稍微抬起头看着Kylo，布满皱纹的脸露出一个抱歉的笑容：“还请您原谅，先生。他酒上头了。”

“多奇怪的话啊。”Kylo说，“‘是谁把Maratelle Hux放进了榆树里？’”

“那是在说那家的女主人。”老人叹了口气，推了一把醉倒的酒鬼儿子，差点没把他从椅子上推下去，一副可怜儿子不争气的样子。“那是有阵子之前的事了，我记得是三年前，还是四年前？迷案啊，有些头脑简单的人还是惦记着不忘。”他看向儿子，“Hank，你给我振作点。”

“迷案。”Kylo重复到，他的注意力这下被勾起了。

“是传闻。”

“Kylo Ren！”是女服务员在叫他。一个棱角分明的男孩跟在她后面，肩上搭着一件薄大衣，眯着眼睛，好像是刚刚进来还没有适应室内的灯光。Kylo看了眼Hank的父亲，老人作打招呼状地朝他举起酒杯，Hank则直接避开了他的视线。咽下一肚子没来得及问的问题，Kylo赶忙朝服务员那边走了去。那男孩他伸出手来。

“很荣幸见到您，Ren先生，我是Gideon Thanisson，您的马夫。”

“你年纪够大么——”Kylo脱口而出，然后马上清了清嗓子，握住了Thanisson冰冷的小手，“很高兴见到你。”

他看上去撑死了十四岁，虽然不想表现出来，但他眉毛不悦地皱着，很明显是不喜欢被误认成小孩。Kylo内心里谴责自己怎么能如此无礼，离开时特意和服务员郑重地道别，就为了表现自己还是个有教养的人的，完了之后就跟他这位闷闷不乐的离开了。Thanisson开门时冷风差点就要把他吹得后退一步，他领着Kylo走向了一架两匹马的马车。他们两个一起把Kylo的箱子举上去，过程中却都一言不发。Kylo回头看着在随着风发出吱呀吱呀声音的乔治旅馆的招牌，漫无目的地想着要回去和这些当地人继续聊聊，问他们斯通菲尔德的秘密，但最终还是决定亲眼瞧一瞧才最能满足他好奇心。

他爬进车厢里，Thanisson把门外固定用的钩子挂好。

“离斯通菲尔德还有多远？”Kylo还是冒险问了。

“六英里。”Thanisson简短地回答完之后便爬上了外面狭窄的驾驶座。只听一声鞭子抽过空气的清响，他们就出发了。马车颠颠晃晃的，Kylo抓着铺有坐垫的长椅边儿，看着米尔考特的灯光渐渐摇晃着消失在视野里。

一路上，他思考着有关Maratelle Hux女士的谜团。她的名字已经暴露了她和他的学生，Millicent，的关系，因此，询问有关她的事在情理上是极为不合适的，尤其是向这位刚刚已经被他冒犯的佣人。从推测来看，她大概是离奇死亡，或者那可能只是个事故，女主人还健康地活着。不管怎样，这个故事的元素包括了暴力，还有一棵树。这正是它为何如此诡谲的原因，人怎么能是“被放进”一棵树里的呢？也许榆树是指榆木，所以其实是棺材？他要被自己丰富多彩的想象力逗乐了，某个鬼迷心窍的镇上人一听到斯通菲尔德就心烦意乱了而已，没有哪个正常人告诉他要小心。他应该继续自信地该做什么做什么，这件事该忘掉。

黑夜伸展开来，他们穿过漆黑的田野，吞噬一切的黑暗所到之地留下的空虚寂静又被声音填满：马蹄铁踏在松软的土地上的闷响，昆虫的鸣叫，还有轻柔的微风吹过树叶的声音。Kylo时不时地看见原处山丘上零星散布的灯光，那是村庄和小寨；一次，他听到一只狗在吠，不久后，教堂整刻钟的钟声。两小时的旅程后，最后一个村庄已经被他们甩在身后，Thanisson终于宣布：“就快到了。”

又十分钟过去，十五分钟，路边的树木愈发的茂密，就好像前来朝拜的僧人。终于，就在那里：孤零零的一道光，从拱顶的窗户里射出来。斯通菲尔德庄园就只是矗立着的袤大的剪影，仿佛是从天空上直接镂刻出来，在名为夜晚的幕布上留下一个大洞。Thanisson驱车带他来到前门，大门旁侧有滴水兽雕像守着，门的大小足与整个马车厢相当。

“我得把马牵回去。”Thanisson说，有点颐指气使的意味，他接着说：“我相信您自己能找到路的。”

“请问是要我从窗户爬进去吗？”Kylo挑起一边的眉毛。

“请您走前门。”

“哦，你们这里还有门啊？”他对自己小气的发言十分满意，不等Thanisson过来帮忙就自己下了马车，甚至连箱子都拿下来一半了。

Thanisson赶紧冲过来帮忙，为自己的失礼感到羞愧，结果自己一个人把沉重的行李提上了台阶。他为Kylo打开大门，并示意看向那间有光亮的房间，说：“先生这边请。”

“还真的有门，没想到啊。”Kylo装出一副惊讶的样子。Thanisson吓得缩了一下，基本上是逃离现场似的跑回马车边上去了。Kylo得意地笑了，他穿过宽敞气派的大厅，这里沉重的寂静和寒冷的气味让他想起他读到过的一座大教堂。藏在黑暗里的对称的楼梯伸向二楼，他能看见吊灯和一座四脚兽雕像的轮廓，不知哪里的钟正发出滴答的轻响。

他加快步伐，来到恭候他多时的小房间里。火炉的光芒让他一瞬间有些眼盲，但很快，环顾四周，他就看见一张圆桌和一个摇椅，上面坐着一个耗子似的男人。还不等Kylo开口说话，他就被一位端着一银盘的茶具的女士“伏击”了。

“您怎么样啊，Ren先生？”她问，双眸透过眼镜闪烁着光芒。“来啊来啊，请在火边上坐！今晚天气多差、多冷啊！我为您准备了些好茶，都重新加热两次了——Thanisson驾车那么慢！要我说，比起客人他更关心马匹！坐啊，先生，您坐。”

Kylo原地定住了，试图反应过来发生了什么。他看向这位喳喳不停的妇人，又看看那个小个子的男人，那人已经从他舒适的座椅上站了起来，嘴还张着，但又慢慢地合上。Kylo的注意力又被那妇人吸引了回去，她将盘子放到桌上，把一缕深色的头发别进圆帽里。

“您一定是——”

“叫我Mitaka夫人，名字是Polly，我是Dopheld的母亲。见到您多荣幸啊！”

“我是Dopheld Mitaka。”Mitaka终于记起怎么说话了，“我是这里的管家。”（*这里是housekeeper，指直接负责家务的管家，为女性职位，但如作者所说，这是虚构的十九世纪，文中许多职位的性别分配是混着来的。）

“幸会。”Kylo回握了他的手，Mitaka握手无力、手掌细软，还收回去早了。他好像不知道该干什么，还在那傻站着，过了一会儿才慢慢地又坐回椅子上。他紧张地回避视线，最终直直地盯着火炉。真是个有意思的人。Kylo也坐下，这个摇椅果不其然非常好坐，背部的弯曲恰到好处，靠垫柔软舒适。

“您的茶。”Mitaka夫人说着递给他一个精致的茶杯，她满面焕发着荣光。那茶杯是蓝白相间的，Kylo从来没见过类似的杯具，而这茶尝起来也有股异域的味道，香气凝重而略带柴香。他还吃了几块酥饼，这下他想起了自己还空着肚子，这么多激动人心的新事物让他忘记了饥饿。

“您的行李一起带来了吧，Ren先生？”他正拿着一块酥饼要往热气腾腾的茶里蘸时Mitaka说。

“是的。”

“妈，把行李送到Ren先生的房间里吧。”Mitaka一提完要求，他母亲便托着长长的裙摆离开了。Mitaka给自己拿了个杯子，往里倒了些香茶。Kylo趁他不注意猛吞了一堆饼干，Mitaka回来的时候他腮帮子还是鼓着的。Mitaka露出一个不自在的微笑，解释说：“她是这里的厨师，非常出色。”

“这酥饼美味至极。”Kylo煞有其事地评论到。

Mitaka小心翼翼地喝了一小口茶，又看向炉火，表情终于柔和下来，看上去还有些害羞。Ren觉得他们应该年纪相仿。Mitaka穿着得体且符合他的地位，圆脸上没有一根胡须，头发也梳得一丝不苟。“我为您准备了我房间旁边的一间房。”他说，“面积不大，但是比二楼的那些房间家具齐全，而那些大一些的前屋冬天又太冷。我希望您会喜欢，房间的窗户正好可以看见花园的美景。”

“谢谢你。”Kylo说，“我已经很久没有过属于自己的房间了，一定会满意的。”

“您的几封推荐信真是太优秀了。”Mitaka努力找着话题，紧张地看了他一眼，“肯定要不了多久就能融入这里了。”

’谢谢你，那些推荐信是我自己写的。‘Kylo想，’我书法才能过人。‘然后Kylo忽然反应过来：Mitaka是害怕他管理的这个家里进来个陌生人。谁能怪他呢？绝大多数老师都不是六英尺高、声音低沉、身材壮硕的类型。Mitaka多半以为会来个轻飘飘的一看就没经历过风雨的人呢。Kylo露出一个微笑，但结果好像是更吓着他了。Mitaka夫人回来了，她正搓着双手取暖。

“一切准备就绪，就差我们可亲可敬的家庭教师入住了！”

“请问我今晚会见到Millicent小姐吗？”Ren问到，他十分想留下个好印象。

“我的天哪，我们的小女士可不能这么晚都不睡！”Mitaka夫人咯咯地笑了，“不会，我亲爱的，但您的课程明天就开始。她可是激动坏了，之前的女教师被送走，导致她的学业不得不中断。别担心！我不会让您无事可做的，您一定累坏了，想不想泡个热水澡呢？”

“泡澡？”Ren有点惊讶了。

Mitaka第一次与他视线对上了，眼神仿佛在说‘我理解你。’，他说：“Hux先生有这个……他坚持——”

“他的医生们建议他泡澡。”Mitaka夫人打断了他，她双手叉腰，说：“他可注重健康了，而且对气味很敏感，没有什么特别的！”

“我没说有什么特别的啊。”Mitaka摇摇头，“他只是……我们都泡澡，几乎每晚都泡。”

“可放松身心啦。”Mitaka夫人接着说到，“当然了，阿卡尼斯领主有他自己的浴缸，他也让人给Millicent小姐造了一个；我们在厨房里有个浴缸，大家轮流用，好节省水。”

“这里总共有多少佣人？”Kylo问到，他还没回过神来。他们过着怎样奢侈的生活啊，再说，在这么一个偏远的地方，水又是从哪弄来的呢？

“佣人的数量取决于季节。”Mitaka趁他母亲在一边默默地开始数手指的时候解释到。有她在，Mitaka好像就冷静许多，尽管两人有时会拌嘴。他的姿势放松了一些，说：“斯通菲尔德庄园真的——很大，您也马上就能体会到。管理起来很具有挑战性，所以一年里大多数地方都是关着的。不过当Hux先生有客人的时候，我们会把房间都打开，并从村里还有乔治旅馆里请帮手来好好招待宾客。”

“庄园的主人可在家？”

“他现在在伦敦。”Mitaka夫人说，“他经常出游，他这样地位的人就应该这样。”

“我们随时都准备好迎接他回来。”Mitaka说，“他可以不打招呼就回来，我们已经放弃写信了——他的计划变得太快，想跟上简直天方夜谭。他是个有诸多兴趣和数不清的人脉关系的贵族，如果硬要他久居在一个地方他会非常厌倦的，每时每刻都需要全力运转。等他回来，他会亲自考核您的职位的，但是最终他一定会最重视Millicent小姐的意见。”

“我很期待见到他。”Kylo回应到。他不必装出期待的样子，因为他本身就对他的学生很好奇，另外，Hux先生听起来也确实让人在意，而万一他们相处不愉快也没关系，反正他也还没在这里安居。

* * *

泡热水澡和他预想的一样，舒服又放松，尽管Kylo必须得蜷着才能坐进木制的浴盆里。浴盆就摆在炉火边上，让他感受到阵阵暖意。虽然这里挂着蕾丝布的窗户又高又大，墙还是冷冰冰的石头，但整个厨房还是给人一种友好、敞宽的感觉，房顶上挂着的大蒜和各种香草散发着香气，混着肉的味道，令人怀念。摆出的碟具所彰显的财富更是超乎了Kylo的想象，连他的母亲都没有如此奢华的瓷器收藏。所以尽管厨房看上去那么舒适，他想自己可能还是不会经常来。他觉得自己好像被什么注视着，但把那感觉归咎于他现在一丝不挂的状态和偷吃黄油面包的罪恶感。

Mitaka送他到了房间，而那渗人的感觉依旧没有消失。这间寝室确实不大，但里面蓝色的小碎花窗帘还有地上铺的地毯还是让Kylo稍微打起了精神。家具虽然稀疏但都很有品味，Mitaka拿来的蜡烛是唯一的光源，照亮着一张摆着洗脸盆的桌子，一个衣柜，一张铁支架的床，甚至还有个睡椅。Kylo和惶惶不安的佣人告了别，想着要不要和他保证说，我不会趁你们睡着的时候杀人的，但觉得说出来可能会起反作用。

他迅速地换上睡袍爬上床，把被子拉到脸颊。啊，多享受啊：脚趾没有露在外面，被子里塞满了轻柔的羽毛，柔软蓬松。这样身心俱疲的一天，他想自己一定着枕头就能睡下，但他到底是太激动了——他想跳起来，抄起一根蜡烛仔细查看每一个角落，好熟悉熟悉这个惊艳而令人好奇的地方，多么新奇又充满未知。

他数到二百一十，终于进入半睡半醒的状态。他不知道自己就这样躺了多久，但当他被不明声音惊醒时，那感觉就好像被从最深的沉眠里唤醒一般。他又听见了，那声音从走廊传来，想要知道它具体从哪里发出非常困难。他一动不动地躺着，继续听：手指——是手指擦过墙壁的声音。

也许是位晚睡的佣人？不，该说一定是的：回来的Thanisson在摸黑找他的房间。声音越来越近，但却没听见脚步声。手指滑过他房间的门把手，还轻轻拧了几下。他屏住呼吸，保持安静，张开嘴想要问话，但发不出声音来。他看见黑影从门缝里像生长蔓延的根茎一样涌进来，听见大树伸展枝叶的声音。他找回了力气，从床上坐起来，大喊到：“谁在那里？”

早上了。阳光刚刚照进来，窗帘喜悦的蓝色给房间罩上一层柔和的绿松色面纱，鸟儿们已经唱起了早调。Kylo一下跳起来站在床边，迅速转身环顾四周。他清醒异常，就好像一夜都没合眼，只是从一个瞬间被传送到了另一个瞬间。他冲到门边跪下，仔细检查着门上的镶花木纹，想着会找到些什么痕迹，那噩梦留下的污点，但木门一尘不染。没等从地上站起来，他就一把将门拽开。走廊里充满柔和的金色阳光，有时能看到一粒粒漂浮的尘埃，没有。他仔细端详了闪亮的地板，连拱顶的天花板也不放过，除了一扇扇窗格后的破晓，什么也没有。他把门拉上，只留一条缝让光照进来，然后又无助地看了看四周，过程中不小心看见了镜子里的自己：像个疯子，长头发乱作一团，睡袍因为而冷汗贴在身上。他把粘在身上的衣物脱下来，走到了洗脸盆前。

冷水让他稍微冷静了下来。都是幻觉效应，是昨天在旅馆里听到的不清不明的传言，再加上来到新环境的不确定性导致的，肯定要不了几天他就能安眠了。他梳了头，穿上一身他行李里比较好的衣服——灰色羊毛背心和黑色领巾，披上晨礼服，打扮完毕后就拿起皮封的笔记本，昂首阔步地走了。

他没遇到别人，整个房子空荡荡的，但又很宁静，有点像教堂才有的那种静谧。下楼梯时，他才注意到墙上挂满了画，人眼睛能看到多高，画就挂到多高：开阔的风景画，动物，还有伟岸的祖先们——许多都是红发且身着军服；有些画作因时间久远而泛黑，使其难以辨认。时不时的，墙上画廊的展示会被装饰的鹿角和各类武器所打断，这恐怕只是Hux家族藏品的一个零头吧。

‘这么多人，他们都已经安于土下了。’他告诫着自己，‘而你却还以为自己遇上了某个单个的游魂？发生过多少血腥而不公的死亡你知道吗？如果鬼魂果真能从彼岸回来大叫着要求正义的审判，你早就被一大队哭喊的灵魂吵醒了。’

他的目光对上了一位画中的小姐，她仿佛要从画框中伸出手来，想要从肖像中逃走：‘救救我！’Kylo从她前面走过的时候没再看第二眼。他是不会被吓到的，而他也不会再关心死人了。有一个鬼魂已经跟了他太久，Kylo现在决心要让他安息了，而那些儿时幼稚的希望，还有对死后人生的幻想，也该一起随着被埋葬。

他抵达了主厅，大门敞开着，新鲜的林中空气涌进来。他停下脚步，享受着阳光照在身上的感觉，多么诱人的清晨啊。远离荒凉的罗伍德是多么美好啊。他能以新的视角审视一切，可以试炼自己的知识和才能，自己锻造自己，而不是照着家人的期许铸模。他就像一块金刚石，就要去探索自己命运的炼金术。

“啊、嗯，您起来了！”Mitaka抱着一打叠好的布单朝他说到，“Millicent小姐正在花园里用早餐，您要是能一起的话她一定会很高兴的。”

“我会去的，谢谢你。”Kylo微笑着说。他的笑容有些勉强，但他也没办法。Mitaka匆匆地走开了，边走还边吹着小曲儿。Kylo的手握拳又松开，终于迈出一步到了外面。树木在清风的吹拂下舒展着枝条，发出簌簌的响声，无尽的林叶和原野一直伸向地平线的远方，那感觉就像是世界忽然在他眼前展开了。鲜嫩的草坪上摆着一张精致的金属雕花桌子，上面铺满了各式甜点。一个小女孩正背对着他坐在桌前，悬空的小脚来回蹬着。她旁边站着一位仿佛黑衣护卫般的保姆。Kylo后悔自己没有回去拿正式的帽子戴上，他走近那两人并道了早安。Millicent转过身来，在他眼里她像极了一个洋娃娃，红色的头发打着卷，蓝色的蝴蝶结，圆润的脸庞和红扑扑的双颊。

“您一定是Ren先生了。”她说着从椅子上站了起来，声音比他想象中的要低，但依旧听着很舒服，饱满得就像猫的呼噜声。“很高兴与您相见。”

“我也很高兴见到你。”Kylo接过她伸出的手。她行了个屈膝礼，Kylo弯下腰，在没有真的挨上她指节的高度上留下一个吻。她戴着小蕾丝手套呢。

“您愿意同我一起用餐吗？这蛋糕真属美味，您一定要试一试这壶茶！我饮用时会加奶油。这位女士是Mademoiselle Marie-Lou Unamo, ma bonne; voici Monsieur Ren.”（*“Unamo女士，我的保姆，这位是Ren先生。”）

“Enchantée.”（*“很高兴见到您。”）Unamo说。回礼后，Kylo也找座位坐下，桌上有：面包棍、松饼、梨果酱华夫饼、甜粥，还有搭配饼干的浓牛奶。他毫不羞耻地每样都取了一份：他从来都是能吃多少吃多少，能吃多快就吃多快，永远也忘不了Perry和他的朋友们会抢走他午饭的日子。

“我想有这位法国保姆在，你的法语教育一定是有保证了吧？”他一边挖起一勺奶油一边说。

“Mais oui, ”（*“是啊。”）Millicent回答到，她讲外语的时候声音显得更加低沉了，“我还有许多需要学习的地方，但是我能读懂法语，并发掘法国文学的乐趣。哥哥有一版特别好的《Considérations sur les Causes de la Grandeur des Romains et de leur Décadence》，我前不久才刚开始阅读，借住辞典的帮助，我现在读得有些进展。”

“《罗马盛衰原因论》，你对历史很感兴趣吗？”

Millicent笑了笑，给自己倒上第二杯茶。“是Armitage对历史感兴趣。”她边说边往茶杯里加方糖，真的是能加多少就加多少。Kylo看着糖块一个接一个地扑通扑通掉进茶里都看出神了，不知道这是说明他的学生作风过于骄奢，还是她在化学方面有过人的造诣。数到五块他总算停了下来，该回到正题了。

“拉丁语呢？”他问。

“Armitage对我的拉丁语要求很高。”Millicent搅拌着茶说，杯子里的液体已经有汤的质感了，她又加了些奶油，“我上一任家庭教师不是很擅长这门语言，知道您会说拉丁语我很高兴。”

“没有人真的能‘说’拉丁语。”Kylo纠正到，他看着Millicent尝了一口那实验料理饮品并且成功存活，“但我会尽我所能教给你人们所知道的有关这门已经死去的语言的一切，愿它安息吧。”

Millicent被逗乐了。谢天谢地，她是个懂幽默的人——他之前的学生没有一个人具有该特质，就连最简单的笑话都无人领会。他开始觉得自己和Millicent应该会处得很好了，她受过良好的教育，懂得礼仪规矩。他有留意到她总是不安分地晃腿，但那不影响她整个坐姿形体的端正。尽管她讲话时还稍微有些赶，但她总是记得要看对方的眼睛，并且耐心地倾听，注意力集中而不游离。作为一个小男爵夫人，她的确有些过于自我中心的倾向，但Kylo宁愿她这样也不想面对一个不听话的野孩子。

他继续盘问了各类课程，脑海中大约掌握了她的长处和弱点，设计一份课程大纲一定会很有挑战的。和推荐信上说的正相反，他从来没在学校外面教过课，尽管在来这里之前已经有了一个月的考虑时间，他还是不知道该怎么着手Millicent的教育事业。最终，他决定还是要摸着石头过河，毕竟对自己的能力他还是很有自信的，而这次早餐的攀谈更是再次确认了这一点。

“您愿意和我一起去散步吗？”Millicent大方地说，“我可以向您展示这里的花园，现在这个季节真是美极了。”

“请带路。”Kylo答应到。Millicent从Unamo手上接过阳伞，三个人就出发了，Unamo和前面两人保持着几步的距离。Kylo怀疑她一点英语都不会，听他们两个对话肯定无聊极了吧，但Kylo却忍不住有一丝嫉妒：他从没有去过哪个地方他听不懂当地语言的，那种经历多么特别啊。他一直渴望去旅行，去探索世界，光是斯通菲尔德庄园的花园对他来说都好像一个全新的宇宙。

“哥哥说，驯服大自然是人类的职责。”Millicent说起来，“你能看到的一切都有他照看的痕迹：这座桥是他叫人修的，那些树是种的，有些原来的树砍掉了，花朵也都是安排好的，他甚至找人修了一座湖，而这都还只是计划中的一部分。”

“我们能去湖边看看吗？”Kylo问。花园里的一切看上去都是那么的自然，很难想象它们都是依循某位主人的规划而建的：各处绿色充盈饱满，几乎像是野生丛林，充满鸟语花香。这是一个脑海中的花园。他理解了，并不是自然本身的模样，而是被建造为人类想象中自然的模样。

“我自己一个人是不可以去湖边的，而Unamo女士又因为那里有青蛙所以不愿意去，但现在有你在，我们应该是安全的。”Millicent自己点了点头，加快了步子。她快步走的时候步伐动作让他觉得有点熟悉：他想起Augustus的走路姿势，背挺得笔直，步幅短得夸张。Millicent简直像是他的双胞胎妹妹。‘不是所有的英格兰红发的人都是亲戚。’Kylo劝诫自己。但他看Millicent还是有些紧张。鼻子很像，但眼睛和头发——尤其是后者，颜色要更深一些，而且也没那么细软；前者，透彻的湛蓝，没有一丝绿色；嘴唇，太细；不论在那里他都记得Augustus的样子，但他会这样想却不是因为他们长得一模一样。那是耳语的回声：幻想的残影。

“你知道你哥哥是在哪里接受的教育吗？”为了以防万一，他问到。

“当然。最主要的几个地方是加来、巴黎、热那亚、佛罗伦萨, 同Sloane上将一起。我记得他们还去了趟希腊，但那次旅行严格上来说算不上教育课程——哦，他还通过书信远程完成了剑桥的课程，他可自豪了。”

Kylo怨恨自己心沉下去的感觉。他应该已经过了这个坎了，但就算是为了让刀绞得更深一些吧，他又问：“请问他又去过罗伍德吗？”

Millicent皱起鼻子的样子和Augustus简直是一个模子刻出来的，但她说：“我没听说过那个地方。”

“因为他好像对园艺和历史很感兴趣，所以我想问问。”Kylo面不改色地撒了谎，然后就不说话了。‘哦，你这个贪得无厌的鬼魂！就不能不要再附在我身后了吗？我给了你我生命中的多少年，给了你我年轻跳动的心脏，还有上千个梦。安息吧，安息吧，丢下我，离去吧。’

“到了。”Millicent说。Kylo回过神来，眼前的景色有如乐园一般。湖水深邃，周围环绕着摇曳的杨柳和杜鹃花。时间到了这里都要停下来歇歇脚：古老而宁静，饱含雨后土壤的味道。Kylo不禁走近几步，就好像被神秘的力量吸引过去一样。他看着阳光下扇动着翅膀的淡色蝴蝶，身心都放松了下来。

“你哥哥造了这里。”

“他叫人建造的。”

“湖里尽是青蛙和鳗鱼。”Unamo用法语抱怨到，抱着双臂，就好像这样就能保护自己不受那些黏糊糊的妖怪袭击，”不要走出小路，Millicent。Ren先生，如果她掉进湖里，您就得紧跟着下去——明白了吗？“

为了不让可怜的Unamo焦虑过头，他们马上就掉头回去了，这天剩下的时间都待在图书馆里清点馆藏。那里的书架高到抬起头看脖子都疼，Millicent动作轻巧地在梯子上爬上爬下，精力非常充沛，而Kylo就在一旁一册接一册地看她递过来的书：语法、修辞学、古典文学、地理、绘画，还有算数——他最不喜欢的科目，但又是必须掌握的知识。他同意把生物学加进课程表里，因为他们两人都很感兴趣。

Millicent递来一本《英国鸟类史》时他感到脊背一阵发凉，这是个预兆，但他还不确定具体是预兆了什么。他在斑驳木纹的地板上坐下，一页页地翻着，看得入了迷。Millicent坐在他旁边，蓝色的蓬蓬裙让她看着就好像坐在一朵云上。Kylo开始讲解Mark Cateby所创立的先进的术语学系统和后林奈命名法的优点。他解释时图文并茂，Millicent听得都着迷了。Kylo答应说明天他们就可以拿着望远镜和架子出去，初步尝试一下分类学，Millicent激动地鼓起掌来。

这天晚上他熬夜到很晚，受到学生的热情的感染，又是记笔记又是打草稿。他在罗伍德也有过不少优秀且渴求知识的学生，但是他大部分的时间都花在了管教那些不上进的孩子身上，教学进度也要配合他们放慢，这样一来那些好学生就总是觉得很无聊。要在两种学生间保持平衡非常困难，但是Millicent的情况就不一样了。他的工作就是在她到上学年纪之前让她不要闲着，他可以在制定教育计划时考虑她个人的偏好、愿望、需求。这会简化很多事情，但同时也不失乐趣。

有点开始打盹了，于是他把书本放到一旁，吹灭蜡烛。黑暗一降临，他就听到了手指擦过墙面的声音。他紧张起来，看向房门，就好像希望他的瞪视能吓走鬼魂一样。那声音过于轻柔，让他不禁怀疑是不是自己的想象，是不是昨天那回导致的心理作用，或者又是不是真的有人在走廊里经过。然而这次也一样，没有脚步声，但也没有动门把手或者出现渗人的树根。他在枕头上躺下，不再警觉地观察，然后便进入了梦乡。他没有觉得恐怖不安，只是有些被烦到了。

一周过去了，那声音仍然是天天都在，但是因为每天都过得很和平安稳，所以他也就不去在意了。教Millicent确实是一件很有回报的工作，唯一的不满是那些仆人。Thanisson好像还在记仇，那男孩总是自己一个人待在马厩附近，尽管Hux先生的马不在，他也没什么实质性的活做，可每次Kylo走近过去，他都特意地表现得疏远冷漠。还有，他对Mitaka的理解有些偏差了：他好像其实每时每刻都一样焦虑，并不是只有陌生人来的时候才那样表现。他总是一惊一乍，手上紧张的小动作不停，与她母亲欢快的性格形成鲜明的对比。Slip和Nines负责清扫房间，Kylo觉得他们幼稚且头脑简单。Mandetat和Rodien照看花园，尽管他们在园中遇见Kylo时会和他聊天，但Rodison每次都要提起他的口音，让Kylo觉得自己被人取笑。他还会问一些Kylo根本不知道的时事问题，好像忘了Kylo都离开美国多少年了，除此之外Rodion还会对他已经习以为常的礼节指指点点。这都让他感到很不愉快，而Mandetat只是将将好一点点，他会问一千个问题，但不在乎听得听不到答案。

Kylo和Unamo之间建立起了一种奇妙的友谊。每当他想要独处思考一些事情时，他就会模仿那可怜的鬼魂，在最高层长长的走廊上踱步。她经常就坐在通往楼顶间的台阶上，举着烟斗。连星期天她都在，看来不去参加弥撒的佣人还不在少数。

“我们这样是不是都要下地狱了？”Kylo走过去，用法语问到。她坐姿慵懒，半躺着抽着烟，现在她已经不会一看见他就坐直了。原处传来教堂的钟声，在陈静的空气中听起来虚无缥缈。Kylo的手指抚过铺了木板的墙，每当遇到有画框或者布满灰尘的油气灯挡路的时候就抬起来。

“我是天主教徒。”Unamo说，“这里没什么天主教堂。”

“可别让别人听见了。”Kylo警告她说。Unamo歪过头来打量了他一番。

“我相信你。”她说，“你是个狡猾的人，但我相信你。”

“我就在你面前站着你还好意思抹黑我的品格？”

Unamo吐了口有香气的烟。“我就想说我们现在是朋友了，没有别的意思。我们抚养同一个孩子，四舍五入就是结婚了。”

Kylo放下了手。“先说好，我没兴趣啊。”

“你看我像是对你感兴趣吗？”Unamo翘起一边的眉毛。他们两个之间有了无需言语的理解，默不作声地交换了紫色和绿色的康乃馨（*暗示性取向）。Kylo踏上吱呀作响的楼梯，在她旁边坐下。他们就这样处在舒适的沉默中，直到一声刺耳的怪响把Kylo吓了一跳——声音是从阁楼传来的。

“大风吹过烟囱的声音。”Unamo告诉他说，“总是那么渗人，就像落入地狱的鬼魂在惨叫。”

“你晚上会听到声音吗？”Kylo问，视线紧盯着楼梯尽头的活板门不放。门的一侧钉在天花板上，另一侧则挂着三个沉重的锁，锁看起来很新，在昏暗的走廊里闪着光。

“那要看是什么声音了。”

“手指擦过墙壁的声音。”Kylo坦白到，他希望Unamo不要笑他。Unamo嘴里叼着烟斗，不知在想什么想得出了神。

“八成是Mitaka女士。”她终于说，听起来对自己的答案很有自信，“她梦游。”

“是么？”

“我听说是的。我的房间挨着Millicent的房间，我是没在夜里撞见过Mitaka女士，要说有什么声音的话，也就是Millicent做噩梦时的尖叫声。”

“她做噩梦？”Kylo很震惊。Millicent是个多老实的孩子啊，她性格就如此，情绪也稳定。只有不得不在椅子上保持坐姿的时候才有点爱乱动，所以Kylo现在养成习惯经常带她出去走，平时上课也总换房间，好让她一直都在换地方。这方法非常奏效，无论如何也看不出她有什么被心魔折磨的样子，她总是活泼又精神。不过话又说回来，他也从来没想过Mitaka女士会梦游。

“我在她这个年纪的时候也经常做噩梦。”Unamo说，“这世界上有的是可怕的东西。”

他们又一起坐了一会儿，不过现在他们之间的沉默已经没那么舒适了。

第二天Kylo起得很早，昨晚的睡眠完全没被打扰，但这反而让他更不安了。不论每晚听到的声音是不是人发出的，他们似乎总是有个共同点：歇息一阵子就会卷土重来。

他出去散心的时候花园里还是黑黢黢的，他穿着睡袍和裤子，肩上披了件大衣。地平线刚刚显现出颜色，那是种柔和的蓝绿色，仿佛还没有睡醒一般。他行走于影子间，花朵们正给自己唱着摇篮曲。晨露让地面变得有些滑，他离开小路，怕别人看见他这幅样子。他并不知道自己在往哪个方向走，直到面前出现一片湖水。这里和他第一次来时一样平静，没多想什么，他就脱下衣服，小心地把它们挂在一块大石头上。这样一旦听到脚步声他就能迅速的跑开，但是这个时间估计也不会有什么人来。这里只有他孤零零的一个人，这是只属于他自己的宁静，一定要好好珍惜。

他试了下水温，冰凉彻骨，刺痛着他的肉体。他对自己的游泳技能是持保留态度的，但光是踩水的话没问题，目标就一个，让头保持在水面上——这没多少技术含量。他胆子大起来，向深处游了去，不忘时时看着岸边在哪，保持在只需要划几下，脚就能着地的深度。他高兴地发现想要浮起来其实并不怎么费力。他没遇到鳗鱼或者青蛙，只有些一片片浮萍，还有早晨拍着翅膀飞过的蜻蜓。也许他和Millicent该抓几只去进一步丰富他们收藏的昆虫种类。

阳光慢慢地像蜂蜜一样从层层树叶间渗透下来，蜜蜂与蝴蝶也进入了画面中。湖水染上了翡翠的颜色，而Kylo就只是仰躺着飘在水上，尽情欣赏着眼前的美景。但早晨的职务已经在呼唤他了——他得回去换好衣服，把头发上湖水的味道洗去，用早餐，备课（今天是无比‘有趣’的数学课）。他不情愿地扑腾到岸边，身上还湿漉漉的就把衣服穿上。下次得记得带一条毛巾了，养成习惯也不错：在一天开始之前来个晨泳。他坐在长满青苔的石头上穿上靴子，湿鞋子发出的滋滋声让他有些不悦。他听见一阵树叶的响动，转头看去，只见一只喜鹊站在他面前。

喜鹊静静地看着他。

‘只是只鸟。’Kylo告诉自己，“它是来喝水的，喝完它就会飞走，它一定会飞走的。飞走吧，飞走吧，求求你飞走吧！”

他扔了一只靴子过去，没打中喜鹊，撞在红橡树上发出碰的一声，然而喜鹊却动都没动一下。他们四目相对，Kylo就坐在那里，弓着背，好像一只被逼到角落里的野兽。

“你就这样和老熟人打招呼么？”喜鹊问到，它的声音还和多少年前一样，像个男童，在他脑海里回荡，“好久不见了，巫师。”

“我不是什么巫师。”Kylo唾弃地说，“而鸟也不该说话。”他站起来，袜子踩在冰冷的泥巴上，大踏步地走去捡他扔出去的靴子。他汗毛直竖，视野因为恐惧而异常清晰，边缘有些模糊发暗，但是中间的一切都被聚焦审视着。

“你在这里可过得安好？过得开心吗？”

Kylo不惜得回答它，万物都安静了下来，只能听见自己的呼吸声。他拿起靴子一脚蹬进去，小心地始终不背对喜鹊。它现在倒挂在树枝上，眼睛就像燃烧的煤块一样明亮。

“数着你能快活的日子吧，巫师。看看你能守护住多少东西。”

“我告诉你了我不是巫师。”Kylo狰狞地说，他不该回话的，但是没忍住。他鼓起勇气，呲着牙狠狠地盯着喜鹊。

“撒谎、撒谎、撒谎。”它像念咒语一样用尖细的声音唱着，然后突然啪地合上喙，做出要啄他眼睛的样子。Kylo没有退缩。

“巫师指的是那些用巫术的人。”他声音里透露着威胁，“而我从来不用，因此，我不是巫师——现在能不能请你闭嘴。”

喜鹊张开喙好像要发出骇人的尖叫，但是那尖叫始终没发出来，它舌头挂在外面，舌尖上有一滴鲜血。Kylo转过身，惊吓地看见树叶全部定在空中；他叫喊着从树叶间穿过，越跑越快，叶子缠到他头发里，小树枝划伤了他的皮肤，现在他脸上到处是血口子，戴着树枝和树叶作成的冠，真的有了巫师的样子。

‘不是我干的，是喜鹊在戏弄我。我没有夺走它的声音，我没有让叶子停住。’他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，奔跑着穿过花园，绊倒了又起来，上气不接下气。直到斯通菲尔德庄园的大门在他身后关上，他才觉得安全了，但马上又有新的挑战等着他。

“我的天啊！”Mitaka夫人惊叫到，差点没把手里的一盘果冻给掉了，“这是怎么了，Ren先生？”

“晨跑时出了点意外。”他小声说完就赶快上楼去清洗身子。他看着镜子里的自己，皮肤完好无损，头发也是干净的，只有湖水留下的痕迹。

这天他的心情低落到了极点，Millicent提议说出去散步的时候他也拒绝了，坚持要留在最阴暗的一间客厅里，这间房的窗户不对着花园。稍晚些时候，他还因为Millicent算错数呵斥了她。看见她退缩的样子Kylo十分难过，但他又该怎么解释呢？‘早上一只会说话的喜鹊戏弄了我，嘲笑了我，就是我小时候夺走我眼睛的那只’？

“请原谅我。”他找不出还有什么该说的，但好像这一句已经足够，因为Millicent朝他露出一个微笑，把算盘递了过来。

“请您再解释一遍该怎么算，我会更加集中精力听的。一先令有十二便士，二十五除以十二等于二，余数是——”

“一。”Kylo接完了她的话，一边正确地推着算珠，“看，我们现在解的这个问题的重点就在于，在不断的解的过程中把问题由繁化简……”

今晚又没有声音，这一点都不是什么好事，等着声音来比听见它还要折磨人，就好像比起真的与喜鹊对峙，不知什么时候与它再见才更可怕。他已经想好下次该说什么了，也想好要怎么永远地驱逐它，以及如果必要的话，该怎么使用他潜在的力量。但是机会并没有到来。第二天他再次到访湖边时，一切都归于平静，他白白在那儿坐了一个多小时，手里握着尖锐的棍子，始终没有东西来打破这寂静。

他走回宅子，心里非常忐忑。起初他都没反应过来听到的那是叫喊声，因为他过于沉浸在自己的思绪中了——Unamo在大叫：“Au secours! Au secours!”（*“救命啊！救命啊！”）随后，一声轻弱的抽泣声吸引了他的注意力。他眯起眼努力看清远处的Unamo，她正站在紧挨房子一棵高大的梧桐树下，抓着裙子的手那么用力，怕是布都要给扯破了。她的脸因为叫喊而通红，瞳孔瞪圆，满是惊恐。Mitaka手里拿着来福枪冲了出来（上帝保佑他），立即询问到：“什么情况？”

“发生了什么？”Kylo跑到Unamo身边用法语问到。她只是指了指树上，树冠茂密，枝叶伸展得错综复杂，很难看清她在指什么。Kylo又眯起眼来，终于发现了一瞥黑白的颜色——是衬裙，然后看见一对小靴子。

“天哪。”他呆滞地说，恐惧涌上了喉咙。

是Millicent，挂在树枝上。她在不出声地哭着，眼泪伴着抽泣顺着脸颊流下，但她却没有喊人救她，就连目光对上Kylo的时候也没有作声。

“她怎么能跑到那上面去的？”Mitaka焦急地说完立刻转过身去，用意想不到的有力的声音喊到：“Rodion！Rodion， 快过来！”

“我能把她救下来。”Kylo说完迅速脱下靴子递给Unamo，走到树下。树干粗壮光滑，但最低的树枝却没有很高，他试着跳起来，终于在第三次的时候抓住了一根，像Millicent这样的小孩是不可能做到的。‘是谁把Millicent Hux放进了梧桐树里？’他爬树时胃里翻江倒海，眼睛一直盯着Millicent无力的身子，她就像一个被悬在空中的洋娃娃。

“没事的，没事的，我来了。”他不停地说，一边祈祷自己的手不会打滑，也祈祷那细细的树枝能再承受一会儿Millicent的重量，“我来接你下去，现在安全了，别动，一定要保持现在的姿势别动。”

“我的主啊！”他听见下面Rodion惊叹到，“她是从窗户里跳过去的吗？”

“那上面的是Ren先生么？”Mitaka夫人喘着粗气问，多半也是跑过来的，“哦天哪！他们都会摔死的！”

“不要往下看。”Kylo恳请她说。拨开翠绿的树叶，现在他已经能清楚地看见她的全身了。她的眼睛又红又肿，牙齿止不住地打颤。

“不是我做的，Ren先生。”她小声说，抽泣着，还打了个嗝，“不是我做的。”

“没事了，没事了。”他边说边伸出手，“抓住我的脖子。我马上就把你带下去，不会再有东西伤害你了，我会保护你的。”

Millicent把脸埋进他的脖颈里，纤细的手臂环住他对的脖子。Kylo把她抱得更紧一些之后开始下树，心里不断地向神祷告，虽然他知道并没有神在听。他们平安无事地回到了地面上，Mitaka夫人已经昏了过去，Unamo就要急疯了。她拉过不愿意放开Kylo的Millicent，紧紧地抱着她，导致他们三个就站在那抱作了一团。

Millicent被带到了厨房，因为那里最暖和，他们让她尝了几口掺白兰地的牛奶——对付惊恐最有效的良药。紧接着，无数的问题接踵而至，他们围着站一圈想问出个所以然，完全不顾Mitaka夫人的抗议，她想让Millicent一个人休息休息。Millicent什么都不记得了，前一秒还没事，后一秒她就被困在树上下不来了——她说这就是事情的全部。有些人觉得她是跳到树上的，另一些人觉得她是爬上去的，每个人都想让她坦白说实话，但是Kylo认为自己知道真正的答案，而他也知道解决方案。必须得赶走那只喜鹊。

“我们务必马上告知Hux先生。”Dopheld靠在门框上说，他脸白得就像一张纸，声音还颤抖着，但目光却充满决意。

“那只会让他瞎着急。”他母亲反对到，“Millicent小姐现在已经没事了，对吧，宝贝儿？这样的蠢事不会再发生了。这次真是多亏了Ren先生在，上帝保佑他。”

“我一定会在信里写到的，这封信我马上就写完寄出。”Mitaka说完便气冲冲地转身离去了，Rodion吹了声口哨。Ren简洁地把事情的经过翻译给Unamo，她终于松了口气。

“很好，Hux先生回来的话一定能帮助Millicent从这次可怕的事件中恢复的。上帝啊，我真是吓坏了，要是她出了什么事——”

“她不会再出事的。”Kylo说，而那不仅是口头约定，更是一个誓言。

怒火在他心里燃烧，他现在可以一人挑战一整支来自冥界的军团，一群黑压压的喜鹊，一千个鬼魂；然而在接下来的几天里，斯通菲尔德庄园却出奇的平静。

Millicent最初还有些心烦意乱，但孩童的心总是变得飞快，她的情绪也很快好转了。现在Kylo也没法忽然和她讲那些威胁他们安全的不可解的力量之类的话题，那只会吓到她，并让她更容易受伤害。他坚信是喜鹊搞的鬼，它要嘲讽他心里不可告人的恐惧，或者提醒他Maratelle的死亡之谜。他知道自己必须要谨慎，但同时他也想做些什么，什么都行，只要能证明他并不惧怕，而且他也想向喜鹊传达这样一条消息：我比你认为的要更强。

如果一连串的恐怖事件是有联系的，那战胜它们的最好方法就是解开谜题，因此Kylo势必要去找出那棵榆树。’如果我能和鸟说话，那没准我也能和树沟通。‘他这样和自己解释到。但是他也知道，那是需要时间和耐心的——他哪样都不占，即便如此，他也下定决心至少要去试一试。

远处，一场暴风雨正酝酿着，干脆的雷声劈开渐黑的天空，骤风吹打着大衣，警告着风暴即将到来。他心中没有恐惧，好像刀枪不入，他的精神仿佛笼罩着整个花园。他特意没有走自己平时的沉思小径和每日锻炼的路线，也不靠近湖的方向。如果那棵榆树的确在庄园的领地里的话，那它应该在他还未涉足的区域。他很确定自己能认出那棵树来，就算摆在他面前的是一整片森林也不要紧。

他脚踏过的地方，花朵扭曲着枯萎下去；昆虫和鸟儿们都在忙着逃离逐渐逼近的风暴。

“你会在哪呢？”他手握拳头插在兜里大声说，声音铿锵有力。一阵风袭来，吹乱了他的头发，也吹散了金凤花和水苏的花瓣；有那么一瞬间，那些花瓣仿佛悬在空中，在他面前形成一条路，然后才飘散在风中。Kylo跟着这条’路‘走去，穿过灌木丛，翻过小山丘，方向朝着东门。终于，在伸展着枝叶的高高的树群中间，矗立着一棵半死的，形态骇人的榆树，上面覆满了带刺的藤蔓和各类真菌。那自满的华丽装束让它在这篇树林中的显得乖癖而凄凉；他猜Rodion和Mandetat可能被下了命令不去修剪照看这棵树，当然前提是他们得能看见这棵树了。他小心地走过去，周围狂风呼啸。他伸出一只手放在那些荆棘上，注意不被刺划伤。他抬起头看着那些扭曲的树枝，像是对着乌云密布的天空伸开的魔爪。

“Maratelle Hux，”他低语到，手下的荆棘仿佛在蠢动，但也可能是风吹的，“是谁把你放进这里？”

雷声滚滚，紧接着，兽蹄击打地面的轰鸣，踏踏、踏踏。Kylo的血温一下降到冰点。一定是盖特拉西了：存在于北英格兰的凶灵，会化作马的样子，或将人踩死，或带他们离开大路永远迷失——它越来越近了。他离开榆树旁，发狂似的四处看，想找个可以避体的障碍物，最终决定爬到离他最近的一棵没被诅咒的树上：他一阵短跑冲刺奔向路另一侧的刺柏，那是可行距离内离榆树最远的一棵。他误算了，跑到路中间的时候盖特拉西正好追上他，那怪物发出一阵嘶鸣。它前蹄抬在空中，黑色的马头向后高扬着，恰巧这时一道闪电划过天空，Kylo大叫。只听咚的一声闷响，紧接着一声哀叫，它的骑手摔下去了。

盖特拉西从来没有骑手，也不该有笼头和马鞍。Kylo咒骂了一句，赶忙跑向那个掉下来的人，马儿踏着步子让开了路。

“先生，你没受伤吧？”他在狂嚎的风中大声喊到，希望对方能听见。地上的男人试图站起来，但又倒了下去。

“可恶的你啊！你吓到Finalizadora了。”他边抱怨边伸出手，示意Kylo扶他起来，色彩明亮的头发遮住了他的脸。暗淡的光线再加上内心的困惑，导致Kylo只看见了一身昂贵的骑手装，还有一双长筒皮靴，后者让他无法确认对方是否崴了脚。Kylo把他拉起来，看着他身上沾了泥巴的骑马裤还有状况令人堪忧的大衣。

“真是太抱歉了。”他开始要说，然而他们眼睛对上了——棕色的眼睛因惊讶而瞪大着，另一对带绿的双眸则带着喜悦。

“原来是真的。”Augustus Burns——Armitage Hux开心地说，他紧紧握住Kylo的胳膊，手指都快要扣进肉里了，“Kylo Ren，真不敢相信。”他说时脸上带着满意的笑容。

Kylo只能傻傻地盯着他看——看着那张他深爱的，却又陌生的脸。怎么会这样呢？他真的在这里么？还是说，他只是个游魂，是另一个骗他的伎俩？他的手摸过细长的胳膊，窄窄的肩膀，触感真实，是一个实实在在的人；Kylo捧着他的脸，这位老朋友也对他做了同样的动作。

“说点什么。”Hux恳求到，他的笑声有些过于勉强了，“见到我你不高兴吗？你怎么就受雇于我了呢？现在就要下雨，你又一个人在这里做什么呢？”

’我们三个将在什么时候/再于雷电或雨里聚首？就是现在。‘Kylo回想到。

那次他见到的也是Armitage，他就是那个将军。他的手落回Hux的肩膀上，Hux于是也放开了他。

“你会说话吗？”Hux问，“是我凭空把你变出来了么？是幻视在欺骗我，让我看见鬼魂，然后心甘情愿地跟他走进荒野去？”

“鬼魂？”Kylo低声说，他的声音因胸中溢出的感情而颤抖。Hux笑得更开了，眼睛的颜色好像变得更加深邃，戴着手套的手又捧起了Kylo的脸。

“他说话了。他的声音我虽认不出，但却记得很清楚——只不过现在更低沉厚重，还是带着那独特的口音。是他，我的年小的朋友。”

“我去你的。”Kylo脱口而出，然后紧紧地闭上了眼。

Hux的声音很轻巧，好像在调戏他。“去我的就去我的，但我现在有你了。抚我上马。”

Kylo抓着他的肩膀把他推了回去，他现在不能看Hux的脸，所以就盯着他的胸口，看它随着它主人每一次轻松的呼吸而起落；他记得的是一个总是在咳嗽，一直在与病魔斗争的男孩；他记得的是一场败仗。

“你能走么？”他僵硬地问。

“可能不行。我落地时摔到了不太好的那条腿上。真是谢谢你哦。”

Kylo看着他，眼神仍然透着惊异。Hux皱起了眉，鼻子也跟着皱了起来。他真的是Augustus吗？Augustus是个不体面的男孩，四肢长得不和比例，动作窘迫；他不是这个迷人的，美好得几乎不真实的生物。

“等我们到暖和且干燥的地方，你再对着我目瞪口呆也无妨。”Hux又说到，“我们回家吧；让我在炉火旁坐下，喝上些白兰地，再听你讲你的故事。我猜你一定有很多要讲的？”

“五年前，你有没有参加在坎布里亚，钱德里拉举办的舞会？”Kylo突然问到。

“我刚已经说了，等我回到舒服的起居室，再回答你的问题。”

“你去了吗？”Kylo抬高了声音，摇着他的肩膀。Hux疼地抽了口气，但Kylo一点都不心疼。他像是个假扮的人，一个替身，是妖精想要取他的记忆而造出的关卡。

“你小心点！让我想想，钱德里拉，是吗？五年前？”

“我那时十六岁，你应该是二十一。”

“我现在记起来了。”Hux边想边说，“那会儿我刚从战场上回来——大有前途的军事生涯，却结束得太突然。我那时多不甘啊，不想和任何人跳舞，最后还是跑去照顾Millicent，她的乳母正在和女友们聊天。”

“Millicent也在那里。”Kylo重复到。

“我们在玩捉迷藏。”Hux回忆着说，脸上的笑容有些不好意思。Kylo记得当时有个小女孩，在那数着，一，二，三；但他记不起她服饰的颜色，或者头发的样子，什么都不记得。“你为什么问这个？还有她怎么样了？Dopheld的信里写得好像爬树是什么令人毛骨悚然的事似的，又不是第一次了，她是个活泼好动的孩子。我自己亲自把她从房顶上接下来的次数都数不清了，树就更不用提了，她可喜欢大树了。想必你也已经看出来了，但是我真的不敢相信，我让Dopheld去给她找一个家庭教师，他却给我找来了失落已久的友人！”

“我从来就不是什么’失落‘的友人。”Kylo反驳到，“你弃我而去的时候我就在那里呢。”

Hux笑了。“弃你而去？Kylo，你怎么会这么想呢，我向你保证——”

Kylo根本不想听他要说什么，尤其是他居然还笑了。他拽着Hux的胳膊把他拖到马边上，那匹马看起来是已经冷静下来了。她正背对着他们站着，明显是觉得自己被冒犯了，尾巴不耐烦地甩着。

“我知道你现在很不开心。”Hux说，“但能不能请你不要把我跟个东西似的扔来扔去了？你比这风暴还要糟糕。”

Kylo一言不发地把缰绳放到他手上。“你能爬上马鞍么？”他闷闷不乐地问。

“我觉得不能。”Hux提高了声调，“你现在是我的雇员了，不是吗？把我扶上去。”

Kylo拍了拍他的肩膀。“斯通菲尔德庄园见。”然后转身就走了，走时还故意踢了Hux的礼帽一脚，帽子掉进了水洼里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢翻译过程中作者提供的帮助，给我解释房子的构造hhh。这一章我们的两位主角终于再次相见了，在雨里，在风中，在雷声下。你读了又有什么感想呢？一句话也好留个评论吧，我会十分高兴的！


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kylo踏上通向主入口的台阶时外面已经是瓢泼大雨了。台阶湿滑，他的大衣也因为阵阵怒风而皱作一团。他推开沉重的大门进到屋里，然后就在原地呆站了一会儿，推门的胳膊都还没放下来。‘哪会有傻瓜在这种恶劣的天气里把雇主丢在外面不管？’他问自己，“我怎么那么蠢？”他犹豫地向前迈了一步，然后再一步。身后一股强风，只听大门碰的一声巨响砸上了，Kylo吓了一跳，但还是继续往前走，距离他往昔的朋友越来越远，他那位跛脚的，还得牵马回来的朋友。“太蠢了。”仔细想了之后，刚刚心里还理所应当的怒火渐渐熄灭，流落成了不好的预感。他会被送走吗？有可能，大概会了。现在阻止Hux遣送他的唯一理由就是他们过去相伴的回忆，可那又有多少价值呢？

大脑还沉浸在思考中，双腿已经把他带到厨房。他就像个偷偷摸摸返乡的逃兵，脚步因为罪恶感而拖沓沉重。脚下有一块木板发出了微弱的吱呀声，正戴着眼镜忙着切蔬菜的Mitaka夫人抬起头来看了看他。

“这回又怎么了？”她从厨房另一头开玩笑地说，但Kylo没有漏看，她刚才差点手滑，“你看上去就像撞鬼了！”

“阿卡尼斯的领主归宅了。”他声音嘶哑地说。这回菜刀真的掉了。Mitaka女士赶忙去拉铃，挨个提醒各处佣人，不停地重复着：“Hux先生回来了！”

紧接着的繁忙与混乱完全超乎了Kylo的理解范畴，他只能站在那，像被下了迷咒一样呆看着，心里各种理不清的感情就像冰做的牢笼。他听见跑上跑下的脚步声还有Mitaka夫人在发号施令，以及几乎可以确定是Millicent兴奋的尖叫声，Unamo在问她发生了什么；他听到他们说要点灯，生火，准备马厩。他开始因为寒冷和紧张而打颤，走近炉火之后才稍微好点，然而他仍然不能摆脱那种好像被什么人看着的感觉。是他过于警觉了吗？还是罪恶感在作祟？

他终于不情愿地下定决心，朝大厅走了去。那里真是前所未见的富丽堂皇，墙上所有的气灯都点亮了，中间的水晶吊灯闪烁着金光。佣人们都在自己的位置站好成排，Unamo和Millicent则在一旁。Kylo应当站在他的学生旁边，她朝Kylo招了招手，还做口型说了些什么，Kylo没看出来。他心脏开始疼了。‘你是多么完美的学生啊。’他满心后悔地想，‘但就算再给我一次选择机会，我还是会给你亲爱的哥哥点脸色看，后果什么的见鬼去吧。’

门开了。Thanisson先进来为庄园主人开道，他简直变了个人！眼里闪着光，笑容满面，激动难耐，整个人都变了个样，但Kylo觉得他看着还是一样不成熟，不过也可能是Kylo小心眼儿。下一个进来的人更是进一步证实了他人品有问题，Hux的头发湿透了，原本亮丽傲人的颜色褪成了深褐色，Kylo竟感到有一丝得意。Nines帮着Thanisson撑着大门迎接主人归来，佣人们又是鞠躬又是行礼，那架势几乎是基督再临了。但不管他们怎么努力，这场景都称不上是“大驾光临”。Hux走过的地方留下一串泥巴印子，他一瘸一拐，身上一股湿漉漉的马味儿。

“Armitage！”Hux看向Millicent时她开心地喊到，还朝他伸出双手要抱抱，虽然她早就过了那个年龄了。

“诶，Millicent，打招呼要有淑女的样子。”他温柔地回答到，但手还是紧紧背在身后拒绝抱起她。她行了个屈膝礼，嘴角的微笑发自内心，眼神略有挑战的意味。

“哥哥！”

“我亲爱的妹妹。”他深鞠一躬说到。他们行完礼后都直起身，骄傲地看着对方，然后Hux又弯下腰，这次是为了亲吻Millicent的额头。她咯咯地笑了，Hux摸了摸她的头，说：“在起居室等我吧，我现在必须去换衣服了。”他的视线找到了Kylo，“Ren先生可愿同我们一起？”他的问句是命令的语气。

有一瞬间，Kylo还以为是要叫他去帮忙换衣服，他脸红了，说：“当然，大人。”

Hux听到那称呼时皱起了眉。“很好。”他又对全屋说，“各回各的岗位吧。”

佣人们一个个离开了。Kylo还没缓过神来，连Millicent扑了过来都没注意到，她半拖半拽地拉着他到了起居室，好像他是个大型熊娃娃。她激动得忘了礼仪，Kylo则是激动得把能忘的都忘了。他瞥见了Hux正在上楼梯，完全没有往Kylo的方向看。

他还从来没到过起居室来，要是平常，他一定会为这里极有品味的精致家具还有那些高挂在墙上的画作而惊叹的；绿松色和金色完美的融合在一起，墙纸也是美丽非凡。现在他无暇顾及，只是走到拱窗边，一旁Unamo让Millicent坐在绒垫椅子上帮她整理着身上色彩亮丽的裙子。Kylo拉开窗帘看着外面肆虐的暴风雨，他想象着Hux把他赶走，然后他一个人暴露在野外的样子。他会不会真的那么做？为了报复Kylo？

窗户上忽然出现的Hux的倒影让Kylo瞬时从阴暗的想象中回到现实；他多高，多英俊，看着又多令人厌恶啊。他新换上的干净衣服简单却惹眼，举手投足间流露的优雅只有最富有的人才具备。他和房间里的几人一一打过招呼，然后说：“我已经叫了Finn医生。”

“你受伤了吗？”Millicent担心地问。Hux朝她笑了一下，走向扶椅的时候夸张地拖着步子——他进门的时候根本没瘸得这么严重。

“我从Finalizadora背上掉下来了，”他说，“Ren先生的功劳。”

“我亲爱的Ren先生！”Millicent大声说。她招呼Kylo站近一些，而他又怎么能不从呢？Millicent拉过他的手，转身面对着她的兄长。“我保证他不是故意的。”

Hux坐下，皱着眉，伸直受伤的腿。他穿着天鹅绒的拖鞋。“你知道我们是同学吗？”

“你和Ren先生？”

“是啊。”

“你怎么没告诉我！”Millicent说着甩开了Kylo的手。Kylo直直地对上Hux的双眼，但却在跟他妹妹说话。

“我和你提过罗伍德啊。”他说。Hux的眉毛翘到了他完美的额头上。

“你跟她讲罗伍德了？”他语气尖锐地重复到。Kylo给了他一个漏牙的微笑，但就在他要张口说话的时候，Mitaka举着托盘进来了。

“茶来了！”他开心地说。Unamo赶忙过去，一副热切的要帮忙的样子。Kylo觉得她只是趁机逃离他和Hux身边——就算听不懂他们在说什么，她也一定感受到气氛有了变化。

Hux转过去面对他们，他的声音又变回了丝绸般柔和：“请在我那杯里加一些朗姆酒吧。”

“我给您拿了白兰地，Hux先生。”Mitaka说完立刻拿出倒好酒的水晶平底杯，Hux毫不迟疑地接了过来。

“好极了。”他舒一口气，然后畅快地喝了一口。Kylo盯着他喉咙的动作，然后强行命令自己看向别处。他给自己准备茶时双手僵硬又笨拙，想着别的事的时候连最简单的动作都变成了一场试炼。他走回炉火旁，手指抚摸着小巧的茶杯，然后就站在那儿拖延时间，视线四处游走但就是不看Hux，另一边Hux则是一直看着他。

“Ren先生，请坐吧。”Millicent大方地说。他回给她一个有些紧绷的微笑，随即坐了下来，大衣都还没脱。他不久前就应该把它脱下的，但是最终有意地没有那么做。他一只脚搭在另一只的脚踝上，表现出十分放松的样子，半靠在椅背上，就好像他就属于这里一样——他确实是属于这里的，不过是过去时了；不过他会坚决拒绝离开。

“Dopheld，你能去看看让他们准备一顿轻量的晚餐吗？”Hux命令到，“一道好汤就足够了。”

“这就去，Hux先生。”Mitaka鞠一躬后马上离开了，皮带上的钥匙串发出叮当的响声。

“有关罗伍德，你和我妹妹讲了些什么呢？”管家的离开后门一关，Hux就用轻松的语气问到。

Kylo抿了一口茶，仔细享受着那独特的香气，等了几拍之后说：“讲了它是个学校。”

“可是说真的，”Millicent边说边搅拌着枫糖茶，“我怎么也想不到你们竟然是旧相识！”

“还是最好的朋友呢。”Kylo纠正她说，眼神像是要在Hux身上开个洞，“他唐突地离开了，从来没告诉我为什么——从来没给我寄过一封信，没有任何关于近况的联络。”

“我那时命悬一线。”Hux等了一会儿才说，他转向Millicent，表情柔和了下来。哦，那一瞬间Kylo真是要恨死他了。“我和你讲过我得过肺痨吧？”他问，“还告诉你为什么应该时刻保持暖和且干燥。”

“我总是注意保暖的。”Millicent点头说，她那么积极地回答，杯子里的茶都差点洒出来了。Hux笑了，对她动作上的失误不予置评。

“你比我那时身强体壮多了，一定会成长为一名出众、勇敢且耀眼的女士的。我会一直保护你的安全，也希望你永远健康。”他说。Millicent背挺得笔直，听着Hux的一句句夸奖，Kylo发觉她真的很享受此情此景。Hux又转回来面向他，睫毛低垂，手上轻轻摇动着酒杯，嘴角带着一丝神秘的微笑。“Ren先生会保证你获得良好的教育。罗伍德是个粗陋的地方，但作为学校确实不错的。我相信他们一定把他培养成了一位合格的导师。”

“噢！他棒极了！”Millicent眼里闪着光说。她好像还想再说点什么，但是被Kylo打断了，他目光不饶人地盯着Hux。

“你为何没给我写信？”他需要一个答案，他想要自己的声音坚定而有力——他总是想象自己问这个问题时语气会带着受伤的激情，但真的说出来却只是像个任性的孩子。这次轮到Hux慢慢地喝那一口拖延时间，他舔掉了杯壁上遗落的一滴酒，然后啧了一声。

“Vicar没告诉你我的家人把我送去了布莱顿的一家疗养院吗？”他问，之后又转向Millicent，继续到，“我都和你讲过，还记得吗？那里有海鸥、阳光，还有带咸味的空气，我被救了回来，可以说是重生了。”

“之后爸爸把你送到了欧洲大陆。”Millicent说，她回忆时的语气感情充沛且充满惊叹，就好像在读童话里被驱逐的王子的故事，“我出生时你回到家里，他们不想你回来但你还是来了，因为你想见我。然后是战争，再之后你四处周游，再到伦敦，你经常离开，但总是会回来。”

“真是遗憾啊。”Kylo打断到，“那么多年里你哥哥身边都没有一张纸、一根笔。”

Hux被冒犯了一样地看了他一眼，但Kylo毫不退缩。他忍受不了，Hux给她妹妹一遍又一遍地讲这些故事，她都能背下来了，而他却被独自留在黑暗中，一年过去，十年过去，什么也不知道。

“Ren先生。”Hux咬着牙说，明显带有警告意味。而这一声以姓的称呼只是在他伤口上撒盐。

“你缺的是邮票吗？”Kylo几乎是唾弃地问，“缺的是信封吗？还是一颗人心？”

“就像我说的，我相信你也记得，我那时得了肺痨，就快死了。”Hux抬高了声音说，怒气使他的脸颊苍白，鼻子喘着粗气，“我竭尽全力和死亡作斗争，每一次呼吸，每一秒钟都如此——然后我活了下来。疾病使我脆弱、精疲力尽，根本没有力气思考。我被送到欧洲时就是拥挤的船上的一具骸骨。我到的地方人们拒绝说我的语言，也不认我的名。我孑然一身，周围都是异国的仆人和教师，我必须——又一次——证明我称得上我的地位。你有问过自己我问什么会用着假名被送到罗伍德那种鬼地方吗？你怎么敢这样要求我说出这些秘密，当你明知道它们是伤痛和耻辱？你竟要让一个被病痛折磨着的，不知自己身在何处的流放者为你写信，在他连能不能再见到自己的祖国，再取回自己的名字、地位、遗产都不知道的情况下，就为了让你感到满足？”

“我明白你说的——”

“别给我插嘴。”Hux气急了，他站起来，手里的酒杯握得那么紧，怕是下一秒就要碎了。“你现在作为客人在这里享受的舒适都是我一路斗争得来的；能把这个小女孩抱在怀里的权利也是我斗争来的，你现在能教她该感到 _荣幸_ 。我生来的权利被夺走了，不要问我为什么，因为你无权知晓，你只需要知道这点就足够了：我没有抛弃你离开——我是被迫抛弃了我的所有，连我自身都不能带走。你对此有什么想说的吗？”

Kylo静静地看着他。房间里只听见窗外的雨声和原处鸟儿的鸣叫。他把茶放到一边，留Hux一个人在那里因为愤怒而颤抖着，然后从椅背上起身坐直。

“你有什么要说的吗？”Hux重复到，他语气轻了一些，但还是一样充满威胁。

“我想说，你不是唯一一个苦难缠身的人。”Kylo缓缓道来，“我想说你不是唯一一个抚慰伤口的人。过去的你是明白这道理的，我们之所以寻求互相的陪伴就是因为我们同处于不幸中。Augustus，Hux，不关你是谁：你不知感激，且不善良。”他站起身，两人双眼相对，Hux把头抬得更高想要俯视他。他动的时候肯定是有一阵痛从腿上窜上来，因为他缩了一下，但他还是保持了平衡。

“我哪样都不是。”他一字一句地说。

Kylo转向Millicent，她正坐着，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，但除此之外看起来并没有受一分钟前他们激烈的交锋的影响。“很抱歉当着你的面攻击了你哥哥。”

“你该收回你说的话。”Millicent直接地说，“Armitage很善良，如果他关心你的话还会很温柔。他从不忘记那些对他有助的人，并会答以十倍。如果你的意见不同的话那我只能说你还不了解他。你在他自己的家里欢迎他归来的方式完全是一个绅士不应有的，你应该感到惭愧。”

“我很惭愧。”他脱口而出，但那并不是真心的，他只是被Millicent的冷漠吓到了。

“别跟我说，”Millicent说，“跟他讲。”

Kylo面向Hux，他正处惊不变地站在那里，一副随时都能坐回到靠椅上的样子。喝完酒，忘记他自己刚刚气愤地说出的话和Kylo的嘲讽，忘记一切，就像上次一样。

“我很抱歉。”Kylo说，就在Hux煞有其事地挥挥手表示没事的时候他又继续到，“我很抱歉我还不能原谅你。”

他没有行礼道别就气冲冲地离开了。反正行不行礼都没关系了。他朝自己的房间走去，虽然那房间很快也会不属于他了。身后门一关上，他就发出无助的嘶喊，声音被震耳欲聋的雷声遮盖了过去。他走到窗边，地板看着像是倾斜着，仿佛整栋楼都在他的怒火下颤抖。他抓住色彩欢快的小窗帘，一把把它从杆子上扯下来扔到地上，然后上去使劲踩。一股性质恶劣的，野兽般的愤懑吞噬了他，但他一点都不去防抗。下一个攻击目标是水盆，然后是床的顶篷。他就像一阵龙卷风席卷了整个房间，一切结束之后，站在自己造成的破坏的残骸上大声喘着气。

接下来会怎样？还能怎样？他出丑了，他冒犯了这里的主人并激怒了他的学生，这件事之后Millicent很有可能不想再跟着他学了，然后他就会被送走。

’你又为什么想要留下来呢？‘他环视四周时问自己。这些现在已经毁坏的舒适环境并不重要，他当然很高兴能拥有它，但是真正有价值的是他的职位所带来的满足感——自己养活自己，头顶上有屋顶，肚子里有食物，做他觉得有趣且值得骄傲的事。马上他就要失去这一切，只因为他不能原谅Hux对他的忽视——但要是原谅了那才是是对自我最深刻的背叛。代价就是他的名誉。Hux是影响力卓著的人，他会警告所有重要人士不要雇用他。他会被赶回去做学校老师做一辈子，白白浪费了才能，而且不管去哪里，那只喜鹊都会跟着他。他曾觉得就差一点就能打败它了，觉得马上就要解开谜团，发现一段无人知晓的——

敲木门的声音，轻柔到几乎听不见。咚咚。是那鬼魂。他转过身面朝着门，六神无主。房间里一片漆黑，但不该这么黑的——他一定是忘记了时间的流逝。门把手反射着诡异的光，他看见它动了。就在那不详的鬼魂再次敲门时，他一声大喊跳到门边，猛地将门拉开。

“你！”他大吼到。

Unamo惊得吸了口气，往后退的时候差点掉了手里的蜡烛。“Nom de Dieu!” （“我的天哪！”）

“哦。”Kylo说，他抓住门框，“抱歉，我认错人了。”

Unamo扬着头看向他肩膀后边，她手里微弱的光不足以照亮那片丢人的残骸，但是她脸上还是带着担忧和不满。“你心情很不好。”她说，“起居室里发生了什么？”

“我以前就认识他。”Kylo说，但却无法继续下去。他不知道怎么讲他们的过去才能不显得荒唐不堪和愤愤不平。Unamo翘起一边的眉毛，催促他继续，但他只是摇摇头，彻底丧了气。“我们起了点冲突。”

“我希望你们已经和好了。”

“那当然。”Kylo撒谎说。

“Millicent刚刚上床睡觉。你走之后他们又和Hux先生聊了一会儿。她真的很高兴她哥哥回来，”她的语气几乎是请求的，“不要毁了她的好心情，拜托你了。”

Kylo肩膀塌了下去。”我还以为你会担心我呢。“

“我担心啊，之前就担心，现在也担心。你的行为总是让人着急。”

“他的行为就没事吗？”

“你说Hux先生？”

“他跟我大喊大叫来着。”Kylo指出。他没有说其实他很享受那过程——看着Hux因为他而表现出强烈的情绪，他终于拿到了证据，知道自己对Hux不是个无所谓的人——要那样的话才真是难以承受。

“你不要往心里去。”Unamo说，“他还背着战场留下的包袱。”

“我知道了。”Kylo小声说。Unamo开玩笑地掐了下他的脸，尽管他发出了不满的声音，Kylo还是挺喜欢这种随意的动作的。

“好好休息，明天等风暴过去了一切都会更好的。”

“非常期待我的问题都能变戏法一样解决掉。”

Unamo哼了一声，道了句bonne nuit（晚安）就转身走了。Kylo看着她离开的背影。‘二十一年里我的第二个朋友。’他想，“啊，我也真是可以了。难道是问题出在我自己吗？是我自己有什么特质让人们都避开我吗？”

他走回半毁了的床边，一头栽下去，身上还穿着全套衣服，一只胳膊遮住眼睛，祈祷自己快点睡着。睡眠确实慢慢地到来了，它就像水波一样逐渐淹没了他清醒的神志。一汪湖水，是花园里的那片湖——他在远处望着。眨一下眼，就离得更近；终于，他置身水下了。湖面上，一个身影——Millicent——她的衣裳：白色和金色，充着气让她浮着。她的头发：红色的水藻。她的双手：一动不动。一阵水花，没有声音。Hux在水里，踢着瞪着，在呛水。他拼了命地抓住她，想要把她推上去，但她仍然一动不动。脸朝下，她漂着，她的兄长叫喊着，直到水充满了他的肺，嘴里吐出最后一个气泡。

Kylo惊醒了。唉，他打心底里厌恶噩梦！——但一想到现实中的情况，他都有点想要再接着睡下去。他看了看时钟，还来得及准备今天的课程，希望Millicent会来——最好是活着的，并且带着一颗宽谅之心。他揉了揉眼睛，想要消去噩梦的残余，然后开始准备面对新的一天。他特意好好梳了头，除掉晨礼服上的灰，想要忘记他混乱的头脑展示给他看的东西，但是却无法摆脱那些画面。那个梦是什么意思？而且为什么他觉得那梦好像不是他自己的——而是像扒开了别人的双眼，然后被迫去看他们心中的恐惧？如果真是这样的话，那又是谁的噩梦呢？Millicent的？还是Hux的？

他走在去图书馆的路上，还沉浸在那不详的幻境中。阳光爬进窗户，在天花板上留下液体般的金色，打过蜡的地板闪着光。他直奔古典文学的书架：一趟回到古时的旅行，一些她会不舍得听结尾的故事，应该能让Millicent感到平静——奥维德怎么样呢。他们还可以去花园——只是要避开湖，Kylo不想试探命运——就只是坐在薰衣草丛中坐着，讨论从蛹到蝶的过程，假装昨天的丑事已经是遥远的过去。

“早上好。”一个还未睡醒的声音和他了个打招呼。他惊得飞快地一转身，发现是Hux正横躺在铺了垫子的双人沙发上。他穿着睡袍，抬起头看Kylo的表情是那么的无防备几乎让他感到心往下一沉。

“您在这里做什么，大人？”他问，这回他真的很吃惊，一只手放在胸前想让自己冷静下来。Hux压下一个哈欠，做了个鬼脸。

“我脚扭成这样，可不想去爬那么多级台阶。”他一副对自己很失望的样子说，话音一落就坐了起来。Kylo瞟了一眼他的脚踝，颜色发青，肿得很厉害。他视线上移到Hux的小腿，停留的时间有些过长——不行，窥视是可耻的不端行为。他礼貌地将目光保持在Hux肩膀上方少许的位置，但等他发现那里露着一根精致的锁骨的时候已经太晚了。全他妈下地狱吧。

“你能帮我个忙吗？”Hux问，“Finn医生给我留了些缓解疼痛的药油，想请你帮我上药——还是说连如此简单的愿望你都不愿帮我实现吗？”

“我很乐意帮助您，大人。”Kylo顺从地说，然后就像接近一只受伤的动物（还是食肉的）一样走了过去。

Hux不屑地哼了一声。“别再跟我用什么‘大人’了，我不要求这屋顶下的任何一个人那样叫我——阿卡尼斯的领主大人是我的父亲，我继承了他的头衔，但是也清楚地知道习惯的力量和与之俱来的混乱。‘Hux先生’就可以了，而我也会称你‘Ren先生’。”

“好吧。”Kylo说。他看见了小象棋桌上的黑色药瓶，趁Hux抱怨的时候去把它拿了过来。

“‘好吧’？这就完了？没有雷鸣般的批评，不挑战我？看来暴风雨一过去连你都变得这么卑躬屈节了。”

“我重新考量了一些事情。”Kylo说，但其实他自己也不明白那是什么意思。他没有考量什么，只是知道自己不想离开。也许那个怪诞的梦让他记起了自己的职责——他不仅仅是个家庭教师，更是个守护者，他已经立过誓了。他跪下并伸出手，Hux默许他抬起那只受伤的脚搭在大腿上。

“我觉得昨晚我们两个人都表现得很不好。”Hux说，“我想申请暂时停火。”

“不直接求和吗？”Kylo鼓起勇气开了个玩笑。看见他有些迟疑的微笑，Hux丰润的嘴唇也弯了上去。

“和平不是人提出的，而是需要去争取的。”

“那我们就继续努力吧。”Kylo同意到。他把药油倒在淤肿部，闻起来有种清洁又刺鼻的味道，擦在皮肤上肯定是感觉冰凉的，因为Hux倒抽了一口气。他停下了手上的动作，结果被Hux用脚趾戳了两下。

“不用管我。比这严重多的我都挺过来了。请继续，谢谢你。”

“你的腿到底是怎么回事？”Kylo试图表现得礼貌。Hux一边想一边发出“嗯”的声音。Kylo抬起头，这是个错误的举动，因为他不小心看见了Hux裸露的膝盖。他迅速移开视线，感到一股热流涌到脸上，希望Hux没有发现。

“你蛊惑了我的马，然后我落马了。”Hux娓娓道来。

“我才没有！”Kylo随口就说，上方传来一阵笑声。

“看啊，这暴脾气才是我的朋友——我的死敌！到底是哪个？啊，别这样看着我——我要告你试图用眼神诅咒我了！”他歪过头，还是一脸觉得好笑的表情。“我跟你保证，我无意冒犯。好了，回到正题，你还想听我的答案么？”

“想。”Kylo咬牙切齿地说，手上抓着Hux的腿的力道明显加重了。这个可恶的人！

“事情很简单：我被子弹打中，直接骨头碎了。多亏了Finalizadora的帮助才设法回到了英军的前线后方。之后我被送到一家医院，开始的时候一切都很顺利，但我又患了肠胃感染，受病痛折磨了几个月，等恢复的时候，才知道跛脚会是持久性的。我的健康状况毁了，军事前途也一起葬送了。我被送上船回到英格兰，有个医生说她可以把我的骨头再打碎一遍，说有可能性它会再次长回正常的样子。我和她说我会考虑，但一直都没去接受治疗。我走路几乎不受影响，只要稍稍改动一下马鞍也可以骑马。比较好的日子里根本不会觉得疼，能像别的人一样大步流星地走，但是老伤还是对天气敏感，另外过度运动或者再伤都会使情况恶化。”

“我记住了。”Kylo边说边将药油按摩均匀。Hux的皮肤细软，只有几处靴子经常刮到的地方有些粗糙。他能摸出骨头的接合处变了形且凹凸不平，于是用大拇指小心地推按了一下。“这样会好点吗？”

“嗯，不好说，但舒服倒是真的。”Hux低声说，不自在地看着他，“抱歉让你做这种低于你职位的事，只是你恰巧在这儿。”

“在罗伍德的时候也是吗？”Kylo问说，他实在控制不住自己，“你寻求我的陪伴，仅仅是因为我正好在那里吗？”

“我不太明白你的意思。”Hux说，“所有的友谊都是有其存在条件的，你不会去接近那些你知道以后再也不会相见的人，而是会去讨那些你会和他们总在一起的人的欢心。话虽然这么说——”他提高了声调，可能是察觉了Kylo逐渐阴暗的表情，“——我对你的依赖是真诚的。不管怎么说，如果我们现在要重建友谊的话，从头开始才是正确的选择。那时你不过是个孩子，以那时的印象来对你的人格下定论是不公平的——反过来你对我也是一样。”

“你没变多少，”Kylo嘟囔着说，“本质没有变。”

“你变了。”

“呃，那当然了。不过我仍然坚持我昨天所说的。不管理由如何，你伤害了我，我不能就这样原谅你。我们不能现在就做朋友。保持友好的关系，那没问题，前提是我还在这里工作的话。”

“你当然要在这里工作了。”Hux立刻反驳到，“你不是签了合同的吗？‘前提’是什么意思？”

现在Kylo觉得自己有点傻了，他清了清嗓子，匆忙地又上了另一层油，差点把药洒在地毯上。“嗯……我以为，可能，我大概是要被开除了——毕竟说了那么多冒犯你的话，也因此冒犯了你妹妹。”

“一派胡言。”Hux说，“Millicent爱死你了。在她心里你可是救命恩人；小孩子们对死亡的概念……有些模糊，但如果她对那场梧桐树事件是这样理解的的话，我也会接受她的看法。而且我还要感谢你呢，她发自内心喜欢你的教学方法，还说你是她所有老师里最好的一个。尽管她的阅历有限，我也不会挑战她的判断的。”

“我会向你证明我的能力的。”

“没有必要。”Hux看他的眼神有些许——骄傲？喜爱？就是那一瞬的表情给了他一个念头，一个转瞬而逝的想法，那么的真实：他看见自己弯下身，在Hux的脚踝上落下一个吻，他炽热的嘴唇亲吻着清凉的皮肤。那下流的画面迫使他坐直了身子，好离Hux远一点。“结束了？”Hux问。

“还剩一点。”他喉咙有些发干。

“省着下次用吧。”Hux这样决定之后就把脚从Kylo大腿上移开了。他不由得松了口气，还好眼前的诱惑没了。“能请帮我把我的晨衣拿来吗？这样懒在这里也不是办法——而且我也应该放你去备课了。”

“好的。”他小声答应后便扫视一周，找那件Hux要的衣服。他都能感觉到自己的耳朵尖在发烫，走过去拿的时候步伐有些不自然的僵硬。那件晨衣是打褶的，还不轻，但是混织着丝绸。他帮Hux着衣，手指滑过他纤细的肩膀和能摸出肋骨的胸前。

“你会仅为了欢愉而来这里吗？”Hux的语调稀松平常，Kylo一下定住了。

“Hux先生，欢愉指的是？”

“闲暇时阅读的欢愉。”Hux说着转过来面对着他，“那时你总是埋在书堆里，我自己是更倾向于实践的。请不要客气，你想来我的图书馆的话随时都可以来，你高兴借多少书就借多少。我信任你一定能好好保管它们，也知道读书会给你带来巨大的乐趣。”

Kylo的迅速端详了他一番，不知道Hux是不是在逗他。“非常感谢。”他生硬地说。

“不用谢。”Hux说完便离开了，只剩他一个人留在那里，想要弄清刚刚的一切到底是什么意思。

Hux的归来让斯通菲尔德庄园好像脱胎换骨了一样。这里不再是Kylo所熟悉的那个平静的居所了，经理人、佃户、房客络绎不绝，每两小时就会有人敲门想要和这里的主人说话。到处是谈话声、脚步声、欢笑声、压低的争执声。Hux总是依据客人而改变装束，甚至还会梳不同的发型，Kylo偶尔瞥见那一百种Hux从他身边路过，朝他微微一笑，说是笑，但更多的只是显现在眼角。

佣人们忙得不可开交：大餐厅还有三楼的房间都重新开放，最让Kylo的好奇的是那个被Mitaka叫做“Hux先生的实验室”的地方。

“每个贵族男士都需要有个爱好。”Kylo问他的时候他紧张地解释到，“他喜欢叮叮咣咣地搞点发明什么的，你晚上没有听到过奇怪的声音吗？”

“听是听到过，但最近没有。”Kylo说着不由得感到有点激动，难道谜团就要解开了？

Mitaka凑近过来，就好像是吐露什么机密一样。“那是水管的声音，”他小声说，“他亲自设计的。”

“我听到的可不是水声。”Kylo自言自语到。

再说到Millicent，她可以说是非常享受这种变化，总是跑到窗边去偷看新来的客人，猜下一个来的会是谁，然后等他们一走就一溜烟跑到Hux那里问他们是来做什么的。起初Kylo觉得有些受伤，他十分确信要不是自己之前冒犯了她，她也不会这么淘气——然而她并没有流露出一丝对他的不满，只要她能集中精力的时候还是像往常一样热心学习、渴求知识。这就是他工作的重点了：把课程设置得极有吸引力，有趣到能让Millicent听不见下课的铃声。

他的计划意味着他得再一次踏入花园去——那只喜鹊，那些阴邪的老树，还有他的噩梦都不管了。他惶惶不安，因为Millicent穿着和他梦里一样的那条白色和金色的裙子，每个蝴蝶结，每根丝带，每一颗扣子，每一片蕾丝的细节都和他记忆里一样，虽然他知道自己从未在现实中见过这条裙子——Millicent今天穿这条纯是因为不切实际的希望，她说万一上校——Phasma女士要来怎么办。然而Hux告诉她说上校的来访被大幅推迟了，不知是要几周还是几个月后才会来。知道之后Millicent还是继续穿着那条裙子，真是姓Hux的人特有的固执。

他们得趁好看的花儿被无情的秋风凋零之前去收集蝴蝶，把它们放进沉甸甸的玻璃罐里。今天下午格外平静，日光甜美，光线强度适中，地面上渐渐积攒的落叶铺出一条穿过树林的柔软小路。Kylo一刻都不敢把视线从Millicent身上移开，总是在替她担心。他不能因为她哥哥的过错而责备她，而他自己和Hux的关系又让她显得更加值得珍惜。他多希望Hux能出来看看她开心地举着小网跑来跑去的样子，每抓到点什么就发出胜利的呐喊。她哥哥见到的Millicent总是那个安静地坐在晚餐桌前的端庄女孩，不驯的卷发经由Unamo灵巧的双手梳理得服帖整齐，白天脸颊上活泼的红色也褪去不在。Kylo多想把Hux从他那间烟雾缭绕的书房里拖出来，把他从那些重要的客人手里偷走，带他到外面去一起抓蝴蝶，看他头发在风中飞舞，眼里闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“我要回去了。”Unamo宣布到，“我累了。”

“站着不动累了？”Kylo开玩笑说。Unamo一刻也不放松地看着Millicent。

“没睡好。我想喝点咖啡。”她抱怨说。Kylo把捕虫网递给她，她一言不发地接了过去。

“别忘了留点咖啡，我们一会儿就去找你。”

“放心我会全喝了的。”她说。Kylo目送她步伐不稳地离开，是Millicent夜里吵到她了，还是有别的什么？清风吹鼓了她轻薄的披肩，就像一只在扇动翅膀的巨鸟——不吉的兆头，不过一定是他想多了。

“Ren先生！Ren先生！看啊！”Millicent呼喊着。他紧抱着装着蝴蝶的玻璃罐走了过去，她正得意地笑着，手指向地上。

“哈！是个仙女环！”Kylo激动地说。多奇妙啊：毫不起眼的白色蘑菇排成完美的圆环，在白桦树的树荫下吸收着死去的树叶的养分。他伸出一只脚轻轻推了推圆圈。

“不要碰！”Millicent大喊，“仙王会把你虏走的！”

“他会要我跳舞跳到疯呢还是让我咣当一下死掉呢？”Kylo逗她说，但Millicent的回答却有种异样的严肃。

“他会让你悲伤痛苦。”

“哈。”Kylo不太用力地踢了其中一个蘑菇一脚，什么都没发生，但是Millicent吓得抖了一下。Kylo也知道他该就此作罢，但是他们是出来学习的，而这正是很好的教学机会。

随着他长大，Luke处理问题的方式越来越让他藐视：Luke会什么都不告诉他，让他手无寸铁，毫无防御力。但他还是个孩子的时候，那份无知确实让他牧师兼任巫师的舅舅得以保护了他的安全。Millicent已经被盯上过一次，类似的事件还有可能再发生。总是着迷于幻想会让Millicent对超自然的东西过于脆弱——毕竟他自己就曾相信一直会说话的喜鹊能实现他对的愿望。

“没有什么可怕的，”他大声说，“仙女环是随处可见的正常现象，它们伤不到你的，看？”说完他跳进了圈里。

Millicent发出一声惨叫，手里抱着的玻璃罐也掉了。站在仙女环里的Kylo看着它缓慢地击打在地上，里面的蝴蝶全部化作了飞蛾。他正张嘴想要警告，视线跳回Millicent的脸上，他害怕自己可能会看到的东西——但她只是个吓坏了的小女孩，被黄昏的世界包围着，树黑色的阴影还有橙色的天空。

Kylo从圈里冲出来，一把将她抱进怀里。他快速的瞥了一眼玻璃罐，里面只有些小白蝴蝶，玻璃反射着阳光。Millicent哭着，而他就轻轻摇着她，就好像她是自己的女儿，而不是一位男爵夫人。看见害怕得哭泣的小孩，谁还会在意社会等级和礼仪呢？

“对不起，对不起。”他在她头顶上轻声说，“我没有想要吓你。没事了，我们都没事。”

“再也别那么做了。”Millicent打着嗝说，一边还拳打他的肩膀。

“不会了。”他答应完就立刻从仙女环边走开，在不让自己看上去像是在逃跑的前提下步子能迈多快就多快。他的心脏还在咚咚地跳，希望胸前的Millicent没有感觉到，也希望她没发觉他的脸色有多苍白。“我毫发无伤地逃出来了，是挺千钧一发的，但我们都活过来了，不是吗？没事了，没事了。你知道什么东西能赶走邪恶的妖精吗？”

“什么？”Millicent抽泣着问。

“咖啡——”他耳语说，就好像在分享一个尘封已久的秘密，“加好多牛奶和糖，我听来的。”

Millicent弱弱地笑了，他真是想要感谢星星感谢月亮了。他平安无事地抱着她回到了房子里，心跳终于平静下来，她的眼泪也停了。

“哎呀，这是怎么了？”Mitaka夫人见他们走近厨房边哄边说。Unamo正在壁炉边睡着，发出说不上响的呼噜声，手里抱着个空杯子。

“我摔倒了。”Kylo把Millicent放下坐在桌上时她说。她用手擦着哭肿了的眼睛，Kylo赶紧拿出自己的手帕递了过去。

“啊，天哪！Millicent小姐，哪里疼吗？”

Millicent用手帕轻轻拍了拍眼睛，说：“不疼，就是吓到了。我从一个滑坡上滑了下去，还以为我就会一直滚一直滚再也停不住了呢。”

“哦，亲爱的。”Mitaka夫人说，“Ren先生接住你了吗？”

“接住了。”Millicent点点头说。Kylo从炉灶上拿来一壶咖啡，还是热乎的，他有点惊讶，还有点骄傲Millicent居然如此擅长说谎，同时也感到被那些谎言所掩盖的真相所威胁。

他决定不去问Millicent看到了什么，觉得回忆有关仙女环的事只会让一切变得更真实，从而也就更危险。那一天他们再没有出门，用落下的拉丁语课来转移Millicent的注意力很成功，他的任务就是把课程难度稍稍提高到她不懂的程度，让她更加集中精力学习。

Hux没有和他们一起用晚餐，Mitaka抱怨说他是在忙着搞什么新发明，净是制造恼人的噪音还总是弄得黑烟滚滚。Kylo心不在焉地戳着眼前的食物，胃口全无，他平时可是在佣人们之间出了名的能吃！他的胃因为担忧而绞作一团，要是他能提醒别人也去多加小心而不被当做疯子就好了！他只能和Unamo说Millicent还很害怕，让她今天照顾小女孩的时候更温柔一点。

在事情已经太迟了的时候他才知道自己即将要面对什么。这晚他又到深夜都没睡，想要化身为守护斯通菲尔德的眼和耳。一切都归于寂静，或者说过于寂静了。他盘腿坐在床上，一件衣服都没脱，丝毫不去想碰床头柜上那些Hux图书馆里借来的精美书籍。他的感官如此警觉，每个晃过的阴影和轻柔的声音都刺激着他的神经。他任由蜡烛烧去，当最后的火苗熄灭时，他听见了。

手指。

树根伸展的声音。

他使劲闭上眼然后又睁开，深深吸了一口气之后下床站了起来。机会终于来了：是鬼魂，是梦游者，还是水声，现在他就要知道了。但他知道了之后又要做什么呢？他自己也不清楚。

他走到门边，只犹豫了一小会儿就把门打开。这么久都没听到闹鬼的声音，他怕自己要是再多等一秒就会永远错失揭开谜底的机会了。金属的门把手冷冰冰的，转动的时候还发出吱呀的声音，在麻木的夜晚里显得格外刺耳。他迈出一步，一只脚越过门框的边界，另一只还扎在安全的房间里。他眨了眨眼，调整双眼适应拱窗外倾斜下来的月光。没有动静，没有声音，至少最初没有。

他合上身后的门，马上就感到脊背一阵凉。他四下张望，听见自己因为恐惧而吞咽的声音。然后：手指擦过墙壁的声音。他直直看进那片忽闪不定的黑暗里。

他看到了不该看到的东西，无法描述出形状或颜色，没有轮廓，然而他 _知道_ 那是什么，那份确信如此丑恶，让他不禁倒吸了一口气——Maratelle Hux的鬼魂。榆树里的Maratelle：她被数不清的荆棘和尖利的树枝刺穿着，吊在半空中，无力地下垂着的手随着树不断的生长而擦过墙壁，枝干塞满了整个走廊，推着那具尸体向前移动。

Kylo的背紧紧贴在门上，颤抖的手抓着把手。他强迫自己看向另一个方向，那头的走廊和平日一样毫无异常。他转回来，被吓得猛地往后一退嗙地磕到了头；Maratelle就在他正前方，眼睛张得大大的，嘴张得还要更大。她发出的声音正是他第一天晚上听到的那种半成型的啜泣，被刺穿的肺所囚禁的哭喊声。她朝Kylo伸出尖锐的指甲却又被树拉了回去，差一点就划到他的喉咙。她的手指扭曲得就像她身后的榆树枝。

“走开。”Kylo咬牙切齿地说，径直看着她瞪圆的双眼，不顾全身的每一块肌肉都紧绷地尖叫着要他逃跑，“走开，你没出现在这里过。”

他说错了话。随着一声嘶哑的骇人惨叫，她的下巴从骨节上松脱了下来，恶心地挂在她脸上，而她的双眼翻了上去，闪过惨淡的白光。楼下传来一阵巨响，几秒钟过去，Kylo终于想到那声音的源头：实验室。

“Hux！”他惊叫到。一听到那名字Maratelle就变了脸——有那么一瞬间，她看着几乎是个人类：年轻、漂亮、惧怕着。Kylo别无选择，他转过身去背对着她，拔腿就跑，周遭的世界仿佛一片空白。

他听见无数的树枝爬过石墙的声音，还有一百只手试图要抓住他。要试就试吧：Hux有危险。他三步并作两步地跑下台阶，一次也不回头，整个人陷入一种疯狂，而惊慌让他忘了恐惧。他跑过无人的走廊，看到前方的光亮时实在控制不出发出了一声呜咽：那是门缝里透出的熊熊燃烧的火焰的光亮。是Maratelle干得吗？以他一个肉身的存在能扑灭那吞噬一切的狱火吗？他必须要试一试。他用肩膀使劲撞门，但门纹丝不动。他用全身的力气撞上去，依然不动。‘合页。’他终于在狂乱中想到。之后开始使劲照着接合处踢，他的攻势终于奏效了，随着损坏掉落的合页，整扇门都朝前倒了下去，砸在地上发出的巨响在楼道里回荡，显露出了里面的炼狱。

好吧是个小型的炼狱，比他想象中一个复仇的鬼魂能搞出来的要小得多，而且Hux已经拿着一条厚实的窗帘基本要把它扑灭了。

“帮帮我！”他看见Kylo后朝他喊到，但是听起来却不那么惊慌，从Hux的表情来看，Kylo甚至想他大概觉得很好玩，但同时也有点烦。他转过头看向肩膀后面的走廊。那鬼魂并没有来欣赏她自己一手制造的破坏。“现在就来帮我，如果您愿意的话。”Hux不耐烦地说。

Kylo晃了晃脑袋重新回到现实中，赶忙过去帮Hux灭火。不到一分钟他们就把火踩灭了。一盏汽灯还烧着，照亮着屋里一套套奇怪的器具，覆着一层黄铜的机器，书，各种罐子，以及Hux写字桌烧焦的余骸。

“可惜了。”Hux啧啧地说，“我真的挺喜欢这张桌的。”他手插着腰，满面愁苦地看着烧坏的桌子。这边Kylo正蹲在地上，握着膝盖，大喘着气，感觉自己随时吐出来都不奇怪。

“发生了什么？ ”他必须得知道，尽管此时自己的声音听起来完全不对劲。

“我要是告诉你我在拿水做实验你会笑我吗？”

“水。”Kylo低声说着，又微微歪头看了眼走廊。没有声音，没有动静——居然都没有佣人跑来确认他们主人的安危。他是在做梦吗？

“我在造一个水力泵，”Hux叹了口气靠在焦黑的桌子边上说，“蒸汽动力的，接合两种方法的长处——呃，这次可能是坏处吧，但至少我现在确定了下一步要往哪个方向走。我觉得我可能发明了个炸弹。”他想着拉下了脸。

“为什么没有人来？”Kylo的胸口还一起一伏。

“哦，还有人要来吗？”

“我听到一声巨响。”

Hux打量了他一番，头歪向一侧。他衣服一团乱看起来肯定糟透了，但此时此刻这才不是他关心的重点。“看你的样子，你和我一样熬夜没睡了，其他人都睡得正香呢，大家都该在睡觉。”Hux的声音低了下去，“你又为什么醒着？”

因为你亲爱的妈妈。

“我在看书。”Kylo从牙缝里说。

“很好！是有关什么的书？”

“我们能不能先换个地方再继续？”Kylo提议说。他再也不能在这个实验室里待下去了，怕还要有第二次爆炸。同时他也不停地看向那些闪亮的器具，时刻准备好在上面看见Maratelle的倒影。

“等我去拿下大衣。”Hux说着不紧不慢地朝着一个巨大的衣柜走去。他现在只穿着衬衫，头上顶着副护目镜，手上戴着厚实的皮手套。Kylo不得不承认他这身装扮非常可爱——他脸颊上还有点灰尘，Kylo真的很想去伸手把它们擦掉。但他们得抓紧时间去到安全的地方，之后会发生什么谁也不知道。他该告诉Hux他遇见鬼了吗？他们两个要一起面对那鬼魂吗？然后呢？

离开房间时他的思绪还在飞速运转。Hux看着毁掉了门呵呵地笑着，但Kylo一点都不觉得好笑。他注意不要与Hux拉开距离，护着他不被阴影袭击。

“所以说，你在读什么书啊？”Hux小声问他，两人朝宽阔的台阶走去。Kylo仔细检查了一番，准备好一有动静就立刻行动。

“鬼故事。”他含混地说。

“哦，难怪你现在这么疑神疑鬼呢。”

木制的台阶在Hux轻盈的体重下发出轻响，他死去的祖先们看着他握着扶手前行。

“你相信有鬼吗？”Kylo问他。

“我知道现在社交界上流行这个，但是算我求你，别当我是个傻瓜。”Hux说。他走得太慢了，Kylo不自觉地一只手搭在他腰上想帮他走快点。他以为会摸到柔软的布料的，但手指碰到的却是紧绷的，有些硬实的触感。‘苍天在上啊’他想，‘我们尊敬的Hux先生是穿着束腰么？’

“我不觉得你是傻瓜。”他强迫自己说。

Hux哼了一声。“谢谢你哦。我还以这该是常识呢，为什么要花钱请那些半吊子的自称灵媒的人来表演一场骗局呢？这话我只跟你说，那些真信了的人被耍也是活该。”

Kylo小心地看向黑暗里，希望他见到的东西只是自己的眼睛在变戏法。“如果你遇到鬼魂的话会怎么做？”

“我会把我的帽子吃了。”

“如果你见到真的鬼魂。”

“我会往我的帽子上撒点盐和胡椒，再配上一片酸黄瓜吃掉。”

Kylo本来没想笑的，在安静的夜里那声音简直有冒渎的意味。Hux给了他一个原谅的笑容，眼神像是恶作剧成功的小孩。他们都停下了，面对面站着。Hux的嘴唇张开想要说些什么，但忽然眼角瞥见一抹怪异的光亮，于是转头看了去。Kylo走上去以自己的身子护住了他，但那不是什么幽灵，只是一脸困倦的小Mitaka，戴着睡帽，手里举着蜡烛，眯着眼使劲想看清他们。

“先生，发生什么事了吗？”他声音粗哑地问。

“我在实验室出了点小事故，清理的话等到明天早上也不急。”Hux显然是想让他放心。同时，Kylo在一边还不忘看向走廊，那里黑黢黢的，而Mitaka也不像是刚撞见了已逝的女主人的样子。

“先生您没受伤吧？”他有点口齿不清地说。Kylo这才想起来把手从Hux腰上拿开。但他的动作还是被发现了，Mitaka看他的眼神要放平时的话会让他脸红，但谁让今天晚上他的血温已经降到冰点。

“我没事的，谢谢你。你可以回去睡觉了，Dopheld。”

Mitaka嘟囔了几句客套话就走开了。Kylo的目光一直追着远去的光亮。走廊十几分钟前还像是从恐怖故事里走出来的一样，在温和的烛火的照耀下他却只能见到美丽的装潢。Hux做了个不耐烦的手势，他也便没多想就跟了上去，在一片漆黑中和他保持步幅一致，但却再也没有碰他。

“有时候我真觉得有些对不起他们。”Hux聊了起来，“我休息得很晚，但又起得很早，要跟上我的节奏肯定不容易。来上几壶咖啡的话，我一天也就需要睡三四个小时。”

“这不健康吧？”Kylo说。

“相信我，我是咨询过医生的。这边走。”

Kylo没有问他们的目的地是哪里——那无所谓。他反正是不能道声晚安然后就留Hux一个人在这黑暗里。他跟着Hux来到一扇甚是壮观的门前，Hux找钥匙的时候他全程都在盯肩膀后面。他寒毛直竖，止不住地抖着，就连咽口水都感觉很困难。是那鬼来了吗？还是只是他太紧张了？他的脑海中闪现过此前的遭遇——那都真的发生了吗？但如果他清醒的话，又怎么会生出那样生动的想象？

“欢迎光临寒舍。”Hux说着点亮了一盏单独的汽灯。他们此时身处一间起居室模样的房间，旁边连接着宽敞的卧室。墙是粉刷过的，而不是铺着墙纸——唯一的装饰就是那些金边，墙上只有一幅描绘阴雨的风景画。Kylo还看到一个冰蓝色的长沙发椅，几个单人靠椅，一个架望远镜，一个地球仪，还有壁炉台上一排大政治家的胸像，周围摆着花——整间房看上去宜人且不张扬。

“你的实验室看上去还更有生活感一些。”他决定与其尴尬地来句‘不错啊’还不如评论一下。Hux听了好像很高兴，因为他又用那种奇妙的，好像觉得哪里有点好笑的眼神看着他。

“我大部分时间都在实验室里，卧室要更舒服一点。”

Kylo看见散乱在桌子上的图纸和笔记时哼了一声，他从没想到Hux会这么——不整洁。不止是纸张：他看得越仔细，就发现越多混乱的痕迹——地板上废弃的烛台，半杯没喝完的茶；没有什么特别出格的，只是足以说明房间的主人经常有忘我的时候。

“不介意的话我可以带你去看看？”Hux问到，他的声线压得更低了。Kylo没多想就点了点头。Hux带头走进了卧室，那里依旧是冰蓝的色彩主题的延续：像是极地，一片等待人开发的地域。放满了雪花般松软的靠垫和枕头的大床就是唯一一样奢侈的东西了，Kylo还以为会有更多。看来只要没人看见的话Hux并不在意这些。他取下护目镜，摘下手套，一脸‘我怎么还戴着它们’的不快表情，然后把它们扔到了小铜浴缸旁的一把椅子上。

“你不经常在这里窝着真是可惜了。”Kylo说完还胆敢又加了一句，“浪费了。”

“我只是睡得少，那并不意味着我的床总是冷的，Ren先生。”Hux说。Kylo皱起了眉。Hux先生他，难道是在——他为什么会这么不经意地说起这么——他是——？

Hux抖抖肩膀脱下了大衣，然后褪下背心，下面露出来的东西让Kylo所有的想法都瞬时冻住了。确实是束腰。款式谦逊，环抱着Hux的细腰；比起美观更注重实用，除了那根丝绸的缎带。整个束腰都没有系得很紧。

“请问你能帮我把它解开吗？”Hux请求到。Kylo伸出手，脑子还是木的。他这是在给Hux先生脱衣服吗？那种脱衣服。还是说他只是在帮忙，因为这件东西实在不舒服又不好脱？Hux是准备就寝了，还是说是在准备要——哦，得了吧。他怎么可能呢？那得是天大的丑闻，要是Hux不——说白了他又有什么理由那么做呢？他们之间仍然很疏远，他也没做出过什么表示——难不成他误会了Kylo靠近他，扶着他的腰的动作——在夜里去找他——眼里露着恐惧——

他瞎弄着缎带，时间有点太长了。他笨拙的大手如何才能胜任如此精细的工作呢。整个场景过于羞耻，让他觉得自己愈发的笨重呆傻，他羞愧得要烧起来了。要是Hux真的想要和他发生亲密关系那真的是让他蒙羞；要不是的话他又只想找个地洞钻进去。Kylo才不会做别人的男仆，也不想当他的情人。他拽了一下那丝带，看着束腰整个解了开来，希望他也能如此简单的看清Hux的心底，让他卸下装甲，而不是他身上的衣物。他站在那里的样子看上去多么遥远，两手搭在脖子后面，低着头等着Kylo完工。Kylo几乎是一把把束腰扯下了下来，任由它掉在地上，发出一声闷响。

“小心点。”Hux说，“这东西可不便宜。”

“说到底你为什么要穿束腰啊？”Kylo需要知道答案。

“这不叫束腰，叫矫姿胸衣。”Hux尖锐地说，“听名字就知道了，是为了让我保持姿势端正。我穿习惯了和制服配套的那种。”他转过来面对Kylo，身上还有衬衫和男士领带。如果他现在就叫Kylo去解开它们的话，他估计是无法拒绝。

“晚安，Hux先生。”他对自己一瞬的欲望说到。而Hux的脸就像蜡像一般难以解读，他看着并不失望，也没有觉得这话很突然；他看着并不像是觉得Kylo会留下来，这几乎让Kylo有些后悔自己这么匆忙就道别了，他明明可以留下来陪他的，他可以坐在这里和他聊天。他想和他聊天。

“晚安，Ren先生。时间不早了。”

‘之前不也是不早了吗？’Kylo想要回问，‘什么变了？’

“告辞了。”他就像个傻瓜一样，说完鞠了一躬，转过身去准备离开了。

“我可能还要再看会儿我的草稿。”Hux笑着说。

‘这就是你的床从并不冷的原因吗？’逃离Hux的寝室时他忽然觉得有些好笑，‘因为你总是在床上阅读？’但Hux当时的话听上去可不这么纯洁，而且Hux这样能说会道的贵族男士肯定是知道有些话的意思的吧？还是说只是他自己扭曲的思想——记忆中那根脆弱的锁骨，一瞥而过的脚踝，那从容的笑容——

他想要亲手砸开Hux的头颅，看看里面到底是些什么想法。他也想在回去的路上再遇见那鬼魂，然后乞求它把自己带走。此世给他的除了自取其辱和无端受难就没有别的了。

他关上门之后还拿床头柜把门顶上，但是不知道怕进来的是哪个Hux，Maratelle还是Armitage。他急率地拔下身上的背心和衬衫，一边饶有兴致地想着穿矫姿胸衣是种什么感觉，那么复杂，穿它的人确实需要别人帮忙吧。但那可不意味着每一位穿着束胸的女士都和她们的侍女坠入了爱河——不排除确实又那么几对，但那应该和束腰没多大关系——

“安静点，你想太多了。”他轻声说，同时希望自己也能礼貌地处理另一件更加棘手的事——准确来说是棘手的裤裆，现在脱裤子都成了一场试炼有。他拒绝承认眼下的状况，于是事态也就完全没有好转。他爬上床，拉上被子的时候因为蹭到了该愈发严重的问题而吸了口气。他手掌放上去想要把它压制住，结果那感觉就像一道从下面霹打上来的闪电。啊，他不该——不该沉浸于这种引向身心堕落的愉悦；他从未了解过很多这些有关肉欲的事，但他知道的已经足够了。他侧过身去，撑开被子放进来点冷空气，逼自己闭上眼。就当这是他不小心让Hux走得太近的惩罚吧。

他醒来的时候有点头晕，而且还很疲倦，连骨头都觉得酸痛。他洗漱完，穿好衣服，气势汹汹地走下楼梯，脑袋里朦朦胧胧地想着要喝咖啡还有锻炼的事，Maratelle Hux的肖像让他停了下来。她看上去马上就要从画里爬出来了——也许昨晚她就是这么做的。她长得那么像Millicent，这让他脊背发寒，不过尖鼻子和细眉毛这两点并不像。Kylo看着她望向远处的双眼，试图窥探那后面的灵魂，去理解她为何留在了这边，以及如何才能放她离开。他总是要完成这一任务的，趁早比晚了好。

看上去今天会是个晴朗的好天气，也许他该再冒险去榆树那里，这次不会再有哪位不义的旧友出现了。他的想法又转到了Hux身上，边散步边试图揭开他的秘密，那些秘密几乎和Maratelle女士的超自然事件一样错综复杂。真是个连语言都无法解释的夜晚啊，令人无所适从又惊惶不安。他应该假装昨天与Hux之间的事只是一场梦，然后保持好距离，集中精力履行他作为教师和守护者的职责。

他走进厨房，寻找着他最中意的茶杯，想偷偷给自己来上一杯——他有些耐不住一大早就热情非凡的Mitaka夫人，现在他都已经听见她在哼歌了。他点着脚尖走到灶台旁。运气不好：咖啡还没烧好。

他叹了口气，转身打算去跟厨师打招呼，说点礼节上的话，然后模糊地暗示自己最喜欢的晨间饮料；但是站在水盆前的女人并不是Mitaka夫人。Kylo字面意义上地吓了一跳。

“早上好。”他僵硬地说。没有回答。那厨房女佣继续哼着一曲欢快而带有异国风情的小调。她个子挺高，姜黄色的头发优雅地编成辫子盘在头顶，与她毫不起眼的裙子形成鲜明的对比。她背对着Kylo，做着一套洗碗的动作——但她手里没有碟子或是杯子，只有空气。

“早上好。”Kylo又说了一遍，然后走近了去，不祥的预感在血管中流淌。他伸出手去碰她的肩膀示意她转过身来，但是什么都没摸到。他在厨房里的时候总是觉得被看着，现在他知道不是那么回事了——他感到的不是有双眼在看他，只是一种难以忽视的存在感。看这个鬼魂的动作，就好像她真的属于这里一样。他鼓起勇气，弯过腰去想要看她的脸。厨房女佣转过头来。

她没有脸。

Kylo不太能理解他看到了什么，她的五官就好像是没被人记清楚，模糊而不确定，好像先是被重构了一遍之后又马上忘记了。她直直地看向Kylo，她的眼睛是绿色、蓝色、灰色，又是绿色，然后她又忽然没了眼睛，没了牙，一片空白。

Kylo转身就跑。

跑步确实是有帮助的。

他飞奔穿过花园，外套的衣摆在身后飞舞着。也许他不该停下，应该一直跑，直到脚下踩的是米尔考特的土地，然后他就该赶上最早的一班邮车，直接回罗伍德，到他那间和其他三位教师共用的小房间去，爬到铺好的床上，就永远待在那儿。

这是个不错的计划，但也意味着他是个懦夫。

“您起得可真早啊，还这么急。”身后Rodion朝他喊到。他转身看着他们的园丁，依旧一副茫然若失的样子。Rodion朝他笑了笑，摘下草帽行了个礼。他推着一架生锈的独轮推车，里面装满了干枯的叶子、杂草，还有各种菌类。

“这些蘑菇。”Kylo眨了眨眼，看着推车里的东西说，“啊，当然了，都是蘑菇害的。”

Rodion揉了揉鼻子。“您吃坏肚子了？那确实该跑步了。”

Kylo摇了摇头，背过身去。花园蒙着一层露水，轻薄的雾气在数百朵花上流淌，远处的树枝在清风中招着手。Kylo朝那边指了指，说：“我之前见到了个仙女环，就在那儿，那几棵白桦树下面。今天早上你见到了吗？”

Rodion耸耸肩。“没。我刚从那边过来。”

“你确定吗？”

“确定，我的先生。”Rodion说，他好像开始有点生气了，“我的记忆力还没出问题呢，谢谢您。”

“谢谢。”Kylo嘟囔了一句，然后摇摇晃晃地开始往前走，视线紧盯着那些白桦树，它们雪白的树皮上有黑色的斑纹，就好像无数回瞪着他的眼睛。

“您不会是吃了‘那种’蘑菇吧，Ren先生？”Rodion喊话说，Kylo不搭理他，他就自己开始大笑了起来。他只要找到那个仙女环——昨天他不该给亡灵们打开通道的；他只需要去把它合上，它们就会减弱回几个阴冷的地方和听不见的细语，那样Kylo还有点能成功驱魔的希望。

两个鬼魂，却多么不同：一个在无人的深夜游荡，一个随着第一缕朝阳出现，活在她们的记忆里，卡在一段不断重复的过去和可怕的瞬间里。他会理清这一切的，为此他必须——必须动用魔法。Luke的建议毫无作用，他径直跳进了那环里，大声地否定了它的力量，而看看现在呢？他被困住了。

他到了白桦树下，Rodion说得没错：这里什么都没有。他掀开叶子，蹲在地上手指抚过每一寸草地——仙女环不见了。他在原地待了一会儿，抱着双膝，眼神不聚焦在任何一处。终于，他做了个决定：不再发抖地等着那些不属于此世的东西来纠缠他，而是主动去狩猎、追击。

他回想起母亲的咒术和Luke是如何治愈他的，从有限的证据来看，每一种草药或者咒文都只是辅助——魔力是在人身体里的。这就意味着他能找到属于自己的强化巫术的方法。他仔细看了看双手，试图说服自己它们能驱使强大的力量。有了这份决心后，他往手掌上吐了口唾沫，两掌撮合，接着连续三次拍向昨天仙女环的中心的所在地。

“你威胁不了我。”他低语着，“我是Kylo Ren，我反抗你的力量；我自身的力量已经足够。我不是鸟，没有网能绊住我——我是拥有独立意志的自由人。”

他等待着，几秒钟过去，他开始怀疑自己在这里到底在做什么——蹲在草丛间，用抹了唾沫的手击打着地面，胡言乱语地哼哼着。他可是个有学识的人，是个老师啊。他相信逻辑还有——这就是问题所在，他必须放手。

“我不是鸟。”他声音愈发清晰地说到，“我比以前更强大了；我是巫师，就如同我的母亲，还有我的舅舅，这是我的选择。喜鹊啊喜鹊，你能听到我吗？”

‘证明给我看。’一个声音说到，是小Ben的声音，不是说出来的——只是在他脑海中回想，轻柔地就只像一个念头。

“你想要我怎么证明？”他直起身来挑衅地说。喜鹊不见踪影，只有树林在注视着他。

‘你觉得你能和鸟匹敌相当？’那声音问到，听起来毫不关心，甚至有些不屑，‘那就飞啊。’

“哦，我当然能飞。”Kylo吹牛说，心里想的是‘那不仅不可能而且还荒谬至极’。他该扇几下胳膊吗？他该——天哪，他该爬上一棵树然后纵深跃下吗？

_飞啊，飞啊，飞啊。_

‘现在该怎么办？’Kylo低头盯着自己打了油的皮鞋想，‘只要抛弃地面就好了，不是吗？再见，泥土；幸会，引力——你不再束缚我了，我愿如此，它即是如此。’

他感觉到有什么东西发生了变化，然后惊讶地发现双脚已经不再踩在草地上；这份不可置信以及惊奇让他又掉回了地面上，摔得还不轻。他却不在意疼痛，马上又站了起来。

“我是天行者。”然后又说到，“Nomen est omnis.”

他把目光锁定向着天空，拒绝让那些习得的有关现实的规则把他拽回地面。‘就先迈出一步，’他告诉自己，‘在以太中漫步。你见过母亲是怎么在梦境间行走的了，你见过你叔叔施行治愈的法术，还点燃火焰；这份力量是无穷的，随心所欲地使用它吧。’

“让我们去天上走一圈。”他说。风吹得他大衣飞扬，头发朝后散开着。他做了一连串好像是攀登螺旋的楼梯的动作，悬在空中，手执意地插在兜里。一步接着一步，他迈向更高的地方，越来越接近太阳。他不会重复伊卡洛斯被太阳融化的错误，停在了白桦树树冠的位置，有色彩明亮的树叶遮蔽着。他的笑几乎要把脸划成两半了。

他换了换重心，魔法让他稳稳地停在空中。这是他自己创造的奇迹，是他潜在力量的展现。他立于世界之上，终于升到了他应有的位置。斯通菲尔德庄园在他脚下显得那么矮小，它的秘密也变得微不足道。还有什么能威胁到他呢？吹打着他头发和大衣的风变得更强了，但是他没有感觉到那股力量背后有什么恶意——直到他听见了喜鹊的呼唤。他抬起头，就在逐渐稀疏的树枝伸向那灰色的天空的地方；有七只——一共七只喜鹊。

他咽下不安，攥紧拳头，看着它们摆出的怪异阵型。每一次翅膀扇动的声音听起来都像是有东西在从里面在拨弄他的颅骨。

“以第一次来看我做得还不错吧，啊？”他喊到，声音力图盖过那恼人的噪音，“你们这群恶棍怎么看？你以为你们能伤到一个巫师吗？”

“往下看。”喜鹊们说，不调和的声音回荡着，又逐一消散，“我们已经伤到你了。”

他眯起眼，并不信它们的话，但是心跳却漏了一拍。他缓慢地移开视线，而之后所见的东西让他感到彻骨的冰凉。他面对的是他自己，倒在地上，四肢以不自然的角度弯曲着，喉咙被挤瘪了。他发出一声叫喊，随后便开始高速坠回地面，力道如此之大让他不禁觉得是有东西在推他。他在最后一寸处停了下来，漂浮在自己尸体的正上方，看着那早已模糊的瞳孔。幻像忽然消失，下面只有沾着露水的青草，使他停在空中的力量再也不是他自大的信念。

“你弱小、愚蠢，是一位需要被人教的教师。”喜鹊说完，他就猛地砸到地上，失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomen est omnis: 拉丁语，“就如我的名字所说”。
> 
> 感谢你读到这里><！如果喜欢的话就留下评论吧:D


	4. Chapter 4

斑驳的光影透过眼睑，催促着Kylo睁开双眼。他眨了眨眼，视野里是直冲天去的茂盛树冠，这下，他此前的失败才沉重地压在了心上：天上的国又一次显得遥不可及，也可能以后永远就这样了。

“早上好，Ren先生。”一个缥缈的声音说到，是图谋不轨的细语吗？他猛地翘起头来——原来只是小Millicent，穿着那条黄色的裙子，坐在草地上。她离Kylo这么近，之前怎么会没发觉到呢？

“早上好。”他声音沙哑地说，“请谅解我现在姿势不雅。”

“没事。”Millicent用轻柔的声音安慰他说，“我也喜欢时不时地悄悄溜到花园里晒晒太阳，小睡一会儿。”她抬起头，示范似的让清早的日光洒到她白得有些过分的脸颊上，就好像在享受晨辉的亲吻。

Kylo实在是提不起劲来说那不是他现在躺在这里的原因，事情的真相过于凶险阴邪。

“能问下现在什么时间了吗？”

“到我们该上课的时间了。”Millicent说。Kylo窘迫地捂上了脸。

“我真是太抱歉了。”他正要起身的时候Millicent却躺下了，她扭了扭，找了个舒服的姿势蜷在草地上。看来就这么定了：他们得留在这里。Kylo手臂撑着保持半起身的姿势，朝斯通菲尔德庄园的方向看去：他敢就这样回去，一副什么也没发生的样子拿上他上课用的东西，按部就班地行事，假装这世界还是原来那个平淡无奇的地方吗？那是英国人的做事风格，每当有意料之外的事发生他们都会如此应对——但他是美国人：他不在祖国，也没有姓名，但事实就是如此。虽然大部分的人生他都在这个持有王之权柄的岛屿上度过，但他始终拒绝接受其统治。

“看看可怜的Nines。”Millicent说。Kylo顺着她手指的方向看去，只见Nines上半身伸出实验室的窗外，正忙着掸掉烧焦的挂布上的灰尘，远远看去他的身影就好像一个移动的小点。掸下的灰尘形成蓬松的云状，逐渐消散在空气中。

“昨晚起火了。”Kylo过了一会儿才说。

“哦——可不是第一次了，估计也不会是最后一次。”

“你被吵醒了吗？”

“没有。”Millicent翻了个身趴在地上，开始揪起小草来，“我做了个可美的梦：梦里我是不同的动物，不停地变身——真是太有趣了！我一会儿是蝴蝶，然后变成只老鼠，又变成鼬，变成猫。但是Armitage来找我了，他好难过——想让我变回人类。我醒来的时候也伤心极了。”她把手里的碎草一把扔向空中，“我本想去他房间找他的；我知道这有点傻，那不过是个梦罢了；但我就是想去见他，看见他真人在那里才能让我安心。可惜门是锁的。”

“可能他不想让人打扰吧。”Kylo慌忙地说，尽量不去多想Hux锁了门在里面做什么。Millicent思考着哼了一声，把一缕挡眼睛的头发别到耳朵后面。Kylo这才发现她没梳头——没有蝴蝶结发饰，没有卷。Unamo肯定不会让她这幅样子就出来吧。“Unamo女士在哪里呢？”他问。

“哦，这我就不太清楚了。”Millicent明显是有意避开话题。

“Millicent小姐。”Kylo责备到，“你可千万不能就这样衣冠不整地到处跑，更别提还没有保姆跟着了。”

Millicent直直地对上他的视线，然后问了孩子们能提出的最可怕的问题：“为什么？”

“因为这个世界很大，而你又只是个小小的女孩儿。”Kylo说。而事实就是如此，她的身形甚至可以称得上法语里说的‘娇小’，蜷着就更显如此，她和她身板细长的哥哥完全不一样。他早先就发觉Millicent的轮廓和五官像Maratelle，但更重要的是：Hux不像；与之相对的，他和那个厨房里的女仆在身材、个头、发色，还有长相（当然只限Kylo能看出来的部分）上惊人的相似。一切都指向另一个谜团，这次一点都不超自然，完全是世俗相关：也就是说和谣言属实，Hux的确是私生子，他和Millicent只是有一边共同血缘的兄妹。

他觉得自己应该早先就发现这点的，太明显了。但他周围的人都假装没这回事——很好理解。不是合法继承人的话，Hux其实无权继承他现在所拥有的财富，他当然会想尽办法保住地位了。Kylo有点怀疑他知不知道真相：好像记得Hux管Maratelle叫“母亲”来着？她活着的时候也像她死时那样吗？和她一起长大是种什么样的经历？

“我什么都不怕的。”Millicent说。

“你敢说自己不怕黑吗？”Kylo问。Millicent一下泄了气。

“不得不说我对黑暗还是心存警惕的。”她坦白说，语气却有些不服，“但是Armitage和我讲过的：我们总是惧怕未知，而想象力会在……他说的是……‘空虚的画布’上画出栩栩如生的恐怖画面。我们害怕夜晚这一行为是可以用逻辑解释的，在夜里我们最脆弱，除了夜行动物以外的所有生物都会畏缩起来。啊，他解释得要好多了，听我在这乱说吧。”她小叹了口气，“我总是记着他的话，并从中寻找藉慰。我还小的时候总是怕得不行，他就会坐在我打的床边跟我讲这些。”

“你的母亲呢？”Kylo来不及阻止自己就已经问了出来。Millicent低下头，散乱的头发又遮住了脸，Kylo看不见她眼眸里闪过的是什么感情，但就在他准备为自己的无礼道歉时，Millicent声音低沉地说了起来。

“她会给我讲故事。那些故事我听着总是觉得很不舒服，但是我猜大部分的童话故事都是那样的，对吗？就恰好地有那么一点，呃，让人失落——好叫我们不要和大人走散，警示我们世界太大，如果要我们小小的心灵去全盘接受的话会因不堪重负而倒下。”

“你最后一次见到她是什么时候？”Kylo声音轻柔地问，他发誓这是最后一个残忍的问题了，她可是个还在哀悼的孤儿。Millicent有些用力地整了整头发，Kylo看见她在皱眉了。

“她死的那天。”Millicent很快就回答说，“我们出去散步来着。”

“你知道——”他赶紧打住了。

“我知道什么？”Millicent的声音低哑，透着愤懑。和她平时注意修辞的说话方式相比，这一句显得出格地粗野，连发音上都没有注意，有几分像是野兽的声音了。Kylo看见她肩膀紧绷的样子，知道这会自己真的把她惹毛了。

“我本想问你知不知道她发生了什么，但马上明白这一问题过于无礼，过于冒犯。为此我想向你道歉。”

Millicent看了看他，眼睛好似有些湿润，然后声音微弱且颤抖地说：“我只是很想她。”

“节哀顺变。”Kylo说，他真的对自己失望极了。Millicent摇了摇头，头发又乱作一团，然后没等Kylo递出手帕就自己擦了擦鼻子。

“我们进屋去吧。”Millicent说，“天有些凉了。”

 

*    *    *

 

母女外出散步，只有一人归来。那么问题就来了：他们在去榆树这段不长的路上究竟遇到了谁，或者说，遇到了什么？下一个问题，绝对不能问，但一定要知道答案：Millicent亲眼见到发生在Maratelle身上的惨剧了么？

等到上午茶的时候Millicent的心情已经好多了，多亏了几何课让她打起了精神。她嘴里嚼着黄瓜三明治，手指在空中忙着画凹多边形。尽管以Millicent的法语词汇量，要解释清楚她在画什么的话缺了不少重要的关键词，Unamo还是尽力地表现出了一幅极感兴趣的样子。她们之间这种欢快又混着困惑的气氛给Kylo制造了完美的机会，他端着自己那杯咖啡溜走了。

他拒绝就这样放弃调查，但是喜鹊的胜利和早上与Millicent那段不快的对话提醒他要时刻注意自己的行动会激惹到谁，不论是熟人还是非人的生物。他朝马厩走去，一路吹着口哨，想着就算自己多越界，以他和Thanisson现在的关系的恶劣程度来看，再怎么也不会更糟了。今天虽然寒冷，但天上万里无云，Thanisson应怪很快就要带Finalizadora去外面散步了吧。然而Kylo看见他时，他并没有和马在一起，而是在赶一只黑羊进马厩。

“那是什么？”Kylo用杯子朝着羊比划了一下。

“山羊。”Thanisson语调毫无起伏地说。Kylo靠在马厩的砖墙上，打量着眼前这只其貌不扬的动物。它耳朵怎么那么大？

“我们什么时候开始养羊了？”

“‘我’们已经养了它三年了。”Thanisson说。那只山羊见主人没在注意它，径直朝一堆看上去很美味的鲜草走去了。

“为什么要养只山羊？”Kylo寻问到。Thanisson掏了掏口袋，变戏法似的拿出一把莴苣叶子来，递给山羊吃。羊好像是考虑了一下，然后决定还是继续吃草。“是因为要羊奶吧。”Kylo继续试着找话题。Thanisson不屑地哼了一声。

“‘他’是养来陪Finalizadora好让她不觉得孤单的。”

“我不知道动物还有——宠物。”Kylo说。

“您想要和我说什么，Ren先生？”Thanisson问，一边又把莴苣塞回了大衣口袋里，“有事就说。您也看见了，我忙得很。”

“我想问你对鬼魂怎么看。”

“鬼魂！”Thanisson大声感叹说，“怎么，您到这里来就是为了和我说这种无聊的事？当我是谁啊？那边村里的傻小伙儿吗？”

“我在米尔考特听说了点传闻，说Maratelle女士的鬼魂还在庄园里作祟。”Kylo说，毫不在意Thanisson的愤怒，假装自己只是随便好奇问一下。Thanisson咬了咬牙。

“他们说什么？唉！有些人就是恬不知耻。”他蹬了Kylo一眼。“真是丢脸，居然说这种话——把别人家里的悲剧当做饭后谈资！”

“你不介意的话，我能问问她是怎么死的吗？”Kylo一副没事的样子边喝咖啡边问。

"你可以问，但是我有权不答。那场事故太惨了，但不管听上去多渗人，也不能就这样随便当没品的怪谈故事到处说啊。难以置信，那帮胆大包天的米尔考特人！"

他说得越是着急，北方口音就越明显，Kylo听着竟然觉得还挺有意思。

“我听说是有个什么榆树。”Kylo故作平淡地说，其实他有点想笑。

“你去看过那棵树了吗？”Thanisson指向东边，“竟是荆棘和腐烂的东西，根本称不上是树！她怎么可能被放‘进’去呢？该把它砍掉的，但是Hux先生想要留着它。我和你说啊，肯定是只公鹿，我看见裙子上的痕迹了，那样子……”他颤巍巍地吸了口气，“那些伤口。”

“很抱歉你看见了那么可怕的东西。”Kylo说。

Thanisson挥了挥手。“说什么呢，你才不抱歉呢Ren先生！你就和那些人一样爱乱讲乱传。走吧，我得工作了。如果我从别人那里听到一句——哪怕一句！——我刚刚跟你讲的话，你等着我转身就告诉Hux先生你管不住自己的口舌！”

Kylo眼前立刻闪过一个画面——里面有Hux先生，他自己，还有舌头。舌吻的淫乱画面让他羞愧地转过了身，一言不发，甚至连听到Thanisson得意的嘲笑声都不作反应。

Millicent的课程比平时结束得早了一些。他回到了自己的房间，拿出一打纸和炭笔，在睡椅上坐好，试图通过画画来腾空头脑。距离上一次他有空拿起画笔已经有一段时间了，谁叫他总是喜欢一次性画完。

夜晚的降临让他心情不安：如果Maratelle来的话，他得做好相应的准备。虽然今早和喜鹊对峙时他没能成功使用魔力，但他知道自己的力量是足够强大的——面对她时不是完全没有防备，更不要提每一次与她的遭遇都让他朝谜底更近一步。

他想要在纸上捕捉她的样子，但是却无所收获，每张肖像最后都被攒成纸团扔到了墙上。他干脆换了个描绘对象，开始草草地画出那个厨房里的女人。第二次起稿的时候就成功了，他终于抓住了那变幻莫测的容颜的精髓，画出了她不确定的脸，她的辫子，还有那件裙子工整的衣领。他正在琢磨该怎么画肩膀的角度——她转身的时候双肩弯曲的弧度——只听一阵礼貌的敲门声传来。

“哪位？”他大声问，同时小心地瞥了一眼窗外。太阳就像熟透的果实挂在低处，黄昏才刚刚开始蔓延；他是安全的。

“是我，Ren先生。”Mitaka说，“我能进来吗？”

“请进。”Kylo说着把纸翻了个面扣了下去，手一抖，想那些下笔颇重的线条肯定花了。Mitaka从屋外进来，眼睛看向地面，手还握着门把手，宣布到：

“Hux先生想请您和您的学生同他一起在客厅用茶。他今日忙于事务，没能早些与您见面。”

“哦。”Kylo顿了一拍才说，“我很荣幸。”

Mitaka抬起头来看了他一眼，然后又说：“您也许该换上更好的衣服。”

“这身怎么了？”Kylo不满地说。他身上的色调是他喜欢的黑色和灰色的搭配，披着的大衣也是他最中意的一件：也许时间在上面留下了痕迹，但单从功用上来说依旧毫不逊色。

“根据场合穿合适的衣服总是好的。”Mitaka说完便匆匆地离开了。

Kylo站起身来，低声抱怨了几句难听的话，把画放到一边，打开衣柜，看了看为数不多的着装选择。他是计划要去找裁缝的，但是工作这么忙，这地方又闹鬼，他最好的朋友还复活了，哪有时间呢？

他换下厚重的羊毛大衣，穿上轻薄的长礼服，系上领巾，好了，这下总算是打扮体面了。他想了想要不要更进一步，再梳一次头（今天第三次），但最终决定反其道而行之，把整齐地头发弄乱了一点，造成一种被风吹过的感觉——他怕Hux看见他特意打扮得英俊的样子会笑话他。昨夜的奇妙经历之后他现在有点紧张，那引人侧目的束腰上的丝绸缎带的触感，还有束腰掉下去，Hux的身材完全展露在他面前的那一瞬间他都记得，也有些愤怒地记得那一刻一切都好像那么显而易见，然而又马上变得意向模糊。Hux很有可能会假装那些尴尬的事根本没发生过，Kylo怕他不仅会选择性地忘掉卧室里的窘迫，而是会连同那之前他们之间的微笑都一起丢掉。

Mitaka噘着嘴，手里端着蜡烛在等他。

“我恐怕您这一身不行。”他说，“您没有丝绸制的领巾吗？”

“只有特殊场合才用吧。”Kylo反驳到。

“我想既然Hux先生今晚邀请了您，他一定希望您能以最好的状态去见他。”Mitaka饶有意味地说。Kylo脸一下白了，这下可怎么解释啊，要告诉Mitaka他误会了，他和Hux并没有亲密的关系，并且Hux也不会在意他打扮成什么样？他想了想决定还是闭上嘴乖乖换上丝绸领巾容易些。

Mitaka带他先到大厅，接上Millicent。她可是激动坏了，Kylo领着她去客厅时感觉她步子都要弹起来了。进去之前她特意停下来整了整裙摆，一切就绪之后才朝Kylo点点头示意，让他掀起隔开客厅和餐厅的帘子。

两座华丽的烛台摆在小桌上，另有两座在壁炉台上，炉火熊熊燃烧着，让这间飞地一般的房间显得舒适而光亮。Hux靠坐在沙发上，和匆匆跑过去找他的妹妹打了招呼，看上去心情不错。

“我一天都没见到你。”她抱怨说。

“今天有非常重要的客人。”Hux解释到，“恐怕我们美丽的阿卡尼斯是又遭遇洪水了。我和那几位绅士们讨论了我的几项发明，好让他们安心：装水泵、建运河。”Millicent肯定是拉下脸了，因为Hux马上说，“Millicent，这些事你都要好好听着，万一我不合时宜地去世了，这片土地可是要你继承的。”

“不合时宜地去世！”Millicent大声说，“这是什么话，我不许你死！”

“我亲爱的小金丝雀，”Hux说着抱起Millicent让她坐在自己腿上。Millicent小脑袋埋在他胸口，手紧紧抱着他的脖子不放。Hux看向Kylo和仍站在入口处的Mitaka，语气正式地说：“Ren先生可以请坐了。”

“你说这种话会吓到她的。”Kylo告诫他说，同时找了个火炉旁一看就舒适诱人的单座沙发上坐了下来。天鹅绒的靠垫的确暖和又松软，Kylo忍不住牺牲了本该端正的坐姿，尽情享受靠垫的舒适。

“我必须提前做好准备。”Hux一边顺着Millicent的头发一边说，“再说，我并不记得何时向你请教过该怎么教育她。”

“那你雇我是为了什么呢？”Kylo翘起一边眉毛问。

Hux的嘴角露出了微笑。“回得好。”他只说了这一句，Millicent就坐直了身，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀想唤起他的注意。

“怎么了，我亲爱的妹妹？还难过吗？真是对不起，我只是想提醒一下你还身负着男爵夫人的责任。”

Millicent皱起了眉。“就好像我能忘似的。”

“哈！”Hux故作惊讶地吸了口气，然后眼神略带幽默笑意地看向Kylo，“我没让她难过，而是叫她生气了！你生起气来可是很危险，是不是啊宝贝儿？”

Millicent点点头，显然是很得意。她坐在Hux膝盖上的样子就好像是高居王座。

“我想我有办法来弥补刚刚犯下的滔天罪行。”Hux说完转向Mitaka，他正在一边忙着倒茶。“Dopheld，能请你上完茶之后把包裹取来吗？”

“当然，先生。”

“包裹！”Millicent都要跳起来了，Hux一只手稍稍撑了下她的背，免得她摔倒。

“不准备好礼物我怎么好意思回来呢？都是定制的，所以才等了一阵子。”

Mitaka给每个人上了茶，Kylo差点没把茶杯掉了，谁叫Hux忽然淡定地说：“Ren先生，我也给你带了点东西。”

“什么？”他着实被吓到了，“真的不用的——”

“我乐意。”Hux说着优雅地抬起一边的肩膀。不知道是不是Kylo看错了，但Mitaka的眼睛貌似是翻到天上去了，好像在说：‘噢，这两个人又来了。’他拿起装着茶具的托盘迅速离开了，Kylo这才想起来怎么说话。

“你是从伦敦带回来的这些……礼物，对吗？那时肯定非常匆忙吧，提到我的那封信应该和写着Millicent出事的是同一封。”

“然而火车时刻表可顾不上家里的急事。”Hux说，“别多想了，就当是我给老朋友的礼物。”

这下Kylo又说不出话来了，他开始品起红宝石颜色的茶来，好掩饰自己有多受触动。他扔在怨恨Hux那么轻易地就忘了他——但是，礼物！这该是别有意味的吧，肯定不只是出于礼节；也许就算只有一点，但他真的在乎他们过去的时光，Kylo觉得自己有点要眼花了。

事实证明他所希望的是真的。Mitaka拿来了他的包裹，大小和他的手相当，不过话又说回来，他也没指望会收到什么奢侈品。他撕开层层的棕色包裹包装纸，期间一直能感觉得Hux的视线在他身上。

“Ren先生，你收到什么了？”Millicent问，她正坐在地毯上，Mitaka帮着她一起拆包裹。

Kylo呆呆地看着手里拿着的书。

是本《麦克白》。

“你都没给我读完。”Hux轻声说。Kylo对上了他的双眼；哦，他多希望现在就能把他抱在怀里，嘴唇抵在他的头发上，一遍遍地低语着’谢谢‘。

“要我继续吗？”他问，这句同时也是他在提出原谅。Hux一定是感觉到了，因为他又做出了那个难以捉摸的表情，看上去有些害怕但是又充满决心：他要做些有勇无谋的事时的表情。

“裙子！”Millicent拍着手叫到。气氛瞬间被打破了。

Hux转过身去，看着妹妹激动的样子他的脸上也露出了微笑。“我记得你有夸赞过一条款式相似的裙子，想着应该很适合你。”

“真的吗？”Millicent紧紧抱着那条裙子——粉色和白色的条纹相间，肩膀处还设计有精致的蕾丝。Millicent几乎是带着敬意地轻触着前面装饰着的大蝴蝶结。“你不觉得这颜色和我的发色不搭吗？”

Hux挥了下手示意没那回事。“你不必担心那些的。如果你觉得它和你心意，就穿；不必在意那些会告诉小孩说他们不该穿喜欢的颜色的人。”

“Ren先生，您怎么看？”Millicent转过来看向他。他还在心不在焉地摸着那本轻薄的小册子的书脊，久久不敢打开。

“我怎么看什么？”他有些困惑地回问到。

“您不觉得天生头发是姜黄色是种劣势，而有这种发色的人在穿衣搭配的时候需要格外小心吗？”

“完全不对。”连他都没料到自己语气会这么激动，“我觉得姜黄色是最迷人的发色了，有幸拥有这种发色的人都既幸运又美丽。”

“真的吗？”Hux问，他好像有点被逗乐了，支着脑袋的手轻轻摸了下鬓角，Kylo可以肯定他是故意的。他低头看了眼手上的书，提醒自己Hux并不只是个爱捉弄人的恶棍，至少有时候不是。

“是我自己的审美偏好。”他小声说，耳朵都要烧起来了。

“我能试穿一下吗？”Millicent问，“你们得诚恳地做出评价。我主观觉得它漂亮极了，但是你们得客观判断。”

“我们会严肃对待这份鉴定家的职责的。”Hux宣誓到。Millicent快步离开了，Mitaka也一起跟着。只剩下Hux和Kylo两个人的房间仿佛从四周挤压过来，连那些柔软的靠垫，泛光的镜子，鲜红的墙纸都好像对Kylo造成了威胁。这些奢华的家具看上去是那么的有亲近感，他想这正是这间房存在的目的，一处私人的小空间，方便让主人招待客人，并给他们留下个好印象。只有他们两人，他就彻底无从防备了，那感觉就像是又回到了Hux的卧室，又掉进了陷阱里。

他以为Hux会趁机试图挑拨他什么的，但Hux只是静静地在那里享受着噼啪的炉火，品着茶。又等了一会儿见他不说话，Kylo才小心翼翼地翻开了书，开始阅读上面字体优雅的印刷字，但却什么也读不进去。他心里仍在遭受折磨：万一他揣摩错了Hux的意思怎么办？万一他不是……？

“我不知道结局如何。”Hux说着敲了敲茶碟。

Kylo眨了眨眼，像一只猫头鹰一样歪了下头。“先问一下，你指的是？”

“《麦克白》。”Hux朝着那本书抬了抬下巴，“老莎士比亚的剧本一般来说并不是大陆那边课程的一部分，而我自己也没有去读下文。少了你独特的解读的话根本不值当。”茶杯边缘碰到嘴唇时他笑了笑，“原来的你还会模仿角色的声音呢。”

Kylo清了清嗓子，那回忆让他有点不好意思。“然而恐怕那就是我杰出的演员生涯的全部了。”

“可惜了，你本能成就一番事业的。”Hux咬了咬嘴唇，想要品尝茶的余味，“你保留了那时的口音。”

“当然了，那是我自己的口音啊。”

“你就喜欢圈住属于你的东西是不是？”

“谁不是呢？”Kylo哼了一声，“这算是个什么问题啊？”

“你这是在委婉地说我不太会说话吗？”眼神里又是那嘲弄的笑意，但是他的表情却毫无破绽，Kylo气上心头。

“我从来都不知道你在想什么，Hux先生。”他尖刻地说，并坐直了身，“我从来不知道你说的话哪些是真诚的，哪些又是在打趣。”

“你一直都不知道。”Hux说着陷入了沉思，“难怪了。”

“难怪什么？”Kylo逼问到，而恰巧这时Millicent和Mitaka一起走了进来。她开心地转了个圈，裙摆上的粉白条纹就好像是糖果棍上旋转的花纹。

“你们看怎么样？”她问。Hux皱起了眉梢，假装一副在慎重考虑的样子。Kylo也赶紧学起了他，一边还摸了摸脸作思考状，终于能转移注意力这一点让他倍感宽慰。

“毋庸置疑，真是令人惊喜的表现。”Hux装模作样地说，“不过就展示内容而言我还是有所保留。Ren先生怎么讲？”

“我认为这位小女士应该表演下初次登台的样子。”他建议到。Millicent接下了挑战，走出了房间准备重新好好登场一次。她闲庭信步地了进来，行了个完美的礼，姿势优雅，笑容甜美，想不被她迷住都难，他们都在给她鼓掌喝彩。

“做得太好了，Millicent小姐！”Mitaka说。

“棒极了！”Hux赞叹到，“我想这位年轻的女士挣得了打开其他礼物的权利。”

“哦！还有别的礼物？”Millicent问完就朝包裹堆跑了过去，瞬间就不是刚才那个仪态彬彬的舞会小姐了。

“那是当然了，要不我怎么才能宠坏你呢？”

她直接趴到了地毯上，Mitaka拆出一个小小的蓝盒子，看得她发出了一阵快乐的尖叫。

“梅子糖！”她语气中充满惊异，Kylo不由得皱了皱眉。

“我能问问那是什么吗？”

“您没吃过吗？”Millicent笑出了声，显然是根本没想过有人会不知道，“虽然现在还不到圣诞节，但是Armitage知道我最喜欢梅子糖了。您可以吃一个……两个，但是不能吃三个。”她拿着糖走了过来。这糖看着像是那种裹了糖衣的杏仁，而不是他从名字设想的洒了糖的梅子。他拿起一颗放进嘴里，任它在舌尖融化。

“真是美味。”他赞扬到，糖的味道的确值得回味。

Millicent冲他笑了，然后慷慨地说：“您可以吃十个，但条件是您必须画我穿这条裙子的样子，Ren先生。”

“对了，你画画来的。”Hux说。Millicent已经回去去拆剩下的包裹了。

“我只是时不时描几张速写。”Kylo更正他说。他希望能有时间精进，但是目前他只有暑假有空，更不要提那些价值连城的书和画册了，根本买不起。Hux的藏书里虽然也有精品，但大多都是理论相关的。

“嗯，如果你要完成一幅肖像画的话，报酬自然是比糖果要丰厚的。”Hux好像已经决定了什么。

“不敢当不敢当。”Kylo拒绝到，他迅速抿了口茶，冲下了嘴里梅子糖的味道，“我经验不足。”

“但你天赋不足么？”Hux问，见他态度明确地不作回答后笑了起来，“看哪，艺术家有这个就够了：自信。而你已经具备了。”

“要我否认的话，凭我的谦虚程度确实做不到。”Kylo说，“尽管同时我也知道我还有诸多不足。”

“究竟是不是不足，就让我来下定论吧。能请你向我展示下你的画册吗？”

“现在？”Kylo说，他被抓了个措手不及了。Hux招呼了下Mitaka，后者马上手背在后面走了过来，弯下腰，恭听主人的意愿。

“能请你去把Ren先生的画作取来吗？Ren先生，他该去哪里找呢？”

“在我睡椅上。”Kylo说。他大脑一片空白，就好像Hux想要看的是他裸露的灵魂的一部分，好像他所有的感情都在炭笔的黑色里，都在那些粗犷的线条和扭曲的形体里。Mitaka已经不见了的时候他才想起Hux会看见的第一幅画是哪一张：那个厨房女仆的肖像。

他全身都感到麻木，视野和听觉都暂时消失了一分钟。他伸开手掌又握上拳，挣扎着想要冷静下来。如果他的巫术水平更高该多好啊，也许他能让Mitaka忘记任务，或者让那张纸隐形——谁知道他力量的界限在哪呢？Hux先生不得看见，他无声地命令到，但也知道光是想想是不够的。

他抬起头来，才发现Millicent在直勾勾地看着他，手里抱着个瓷娃娃。她的眼睛几乎是透明的。

“您可以直说的，Ren先生。”她说。

“说什么？请原谅，我刚才走神了。”

“我在问您觉得她怎么样。”她让那人偶在空中跳起舞来，人偶僵硬的四肢朝诡异的方向甩着，关节发出呲呀的响声，蓝过头的双眼无神地望着远方。

“她挺好看的。”Kylo憋出一句，然后揉了揉太阳穴。Hux先生不得看见——

“你把她拿给Unamo女士看看怎么样？”Hux语气平和地建议到，“看来Ren先生已经有些累了，让他安静地歇一会儿吧。我允许你睡觉前再多玩三十分钟。”

“从现在开始算吗？”

“是的，从现在开始算。”

“那就晚安啦。”Millicent答完便开心地收拾起她的东西来，那盒梅子糖万全地夹在胳膊底下。

“等Mitaka来帮你吧。”Hux说。

“没关系，我能行。”Millicent说。她匆匆地行了个屈膝礼，还让人偶也跟着做了同样的动作。Kylo也赶快站起来鞠了一躬，Millicent跑走后也还站着，他听见她欢快地呼喊着保姆。

“Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, viens voir!”

“你想要我回去休息吗？”Kylo听着Millicent远去的脚步声问到。

“当然不了，除非你真的觉得不舒服。”Hux说，好像有点被冒犯了，他招了招手示意Kylo坐下，“是一口干邑白兰地解决不了的事吗？”

“只有试试才知道了。”Kylo这才让自己露出个微笑。他其实并不是很喜欢酒类，但既然人家邀请了那总不能拒绝。Hux眼神慵懒地看着他，打量着他的身形和脸庞。Kylo壮起胆来，有些戏谑地问到：“您觉得我英俊吗，Hux先生？”

“不觉得。”Hux缓缓地说，几乎能听到舌头的动作。他见Kylo皱起眉头后笑了笑，把最后几滴茶也喝完了。Kylo注意到他那茶碟的手有些颤抖。

“我的外貌有何不足之处？”

“没有。”

“那可就矛盾了。”Kylo得出结论说。他又靠回沙发里，指尖交叉着。

Hux摇了摇头，把空茶杯放到一边。“我请你来不是为了迎合你的虚荣心的。”

“你觉得我虚荣？”Kylo放低了声音问。

“你的几处恶习之一。”Hux眼神狡猾了看了看他。Kylo张口想要他正经地回答问题，但是远处响起的Mitaka的脚步声让他闭上了嘴。他看了眼自己的茶杯，表面上已经形成了一层薄膜，说明他已经把它放置太久了。但他顾不上那些，直接一口喝了下去，也算是为自己争取时间。

“画册拿来了。”Mitaka说。

“谢谢你。”Hux朝他点点头，等着他把画册摆在自己的膝盖上。Kylo有意避开了Hux的视线，死死地盯着脚下异域风情的地毯。

Hux先生不得看见那幅画，他又命令到。炉火诡异地晃了一下，在那一瞬让房间里的黑暗占了上风。

“Dopheld，能请你给我们倒上两杯干邑白兰地么？”Hux要求到。

“哪瓶呢，Hux先生？”

“给我个惊喜吧，别太过就行。”

Dopheld鞠了一躬便赶紧去照命令行事了。Hux摆弄了一会儿文件夹的绑带——Kylo之前并没有把它系上。他无法把视线从Hux玩弄着丝带的手指上挪开，他轻拽下这里又转一转那里，动作优雅而有活力，令人着迷，但同时他也害怕那双手将要发现什么，不管他脑海中的命令是否奏效。厨房女仆的画会在最上面，他理性地告诉自己，不用担心太久了——然后Hux就把文件夹翻了个面。Kylo的心一沉。

“这些画是按时间顺序排的吗？”

“差不多吧。”Kylo嘟囔着说，他已经彻底放弃了。

“那我们就从最早的画开始看吧，还能顺便看看你的长进。”

酒也上来了，Kylo现在觉得确实得来两口。

Hux转了转手里的杯子，闻了闻那刺鼻的香气，然后说：“库瓦西耶，选得好。你可以走了，Dopheld，谢谢你。”

“我的荣幸，Hux先生。”Dopheld鞠完躬就立刻离开了。Kylo看着他越走越远的背影，心里多想让他回来啊，那样他就不用独自面对这命运了。

“真有意思，”Hux满是赞叹地说，他刚翻开文件夹，在看第一张速写。从Kylo的角度看过去画是倒着的：一个男孩，蹲在地上，抱着膝盖，大喘着气，手里握着一根木棍，周围是一片凌乱的自然景观。

“是华兹华斯，”他解释到，“他在《抒情歌谣集》里给他的爱人讲了个看上去平淡无奇的故事，说他年少时有天一早出去观察自然时发现了一小片天堂一般美丽的地方，他在那里休息一阵之后就拿起木棍把那里捣毁了，折断了树枝，踩落了花瓣。他没有给出任何动机，但是第一次读到的时候我就清楚地知道，那是怎样一种完美的怒火。”

Hux的手指在画面上方照着画里划出树的线条，勾勒出树丛的轮廓，就好像是在守护者一段不安的记忆。男孩的样子看着有些像Augustus Burns，尤其是他戳伤Perry的眼睛之后的模样；可能像是Kylo自己；也可能是个陌生人——看不见他的脸。Kylo那时是想要捕捉下他朋友当时感受到的邪恶的胜利感，还有永远盘踞在他自己心中的愤怒，然后把它们一股脑投射到别人身上。

“‘The hazels rose tall and erect, with tempting clusters hung; a virgin scene,’”Hux语调平和地引用到，“我一直都理解为那是在描写长大成人，但我也喜欢你的字面上的解读。”（*注：这里意象应该很明显了，高而“挺起”的树枝，“诱人”的丛木，“纯洁宁静”或“处子般”的场景）

“我从没考虑过什么……深层的象征意义。”Kylo有些丧气地说，他感觉自己受到了背叛。那可是他最喜欢的诗歌之一，Hux当然非得从中找到点什么不雅的含义。Hux居然这样坦荡地分享如此淫秽的内容，然后还从容地把那幅画放到一边开始看下一张，Kylo不得不承认那有些摄人心魄。他满不在意的样子就好像他刚才只是在谈天气。

“现在我们来看看亚瑟王传说风味的画作。”Hux说，他那种不为所动的冷静只是让Kylo感到愈加的兴奋。

“我是很喜欢骑士的，你翻我的画册的话会见到他们到处晃。”他有些语无伦次地说，“《鹿跳泉》的主人公，圆桌骑士里的高文，《李尔王》里的罗兰，连《无情的美人》里那个可怜人都有。他们都在这里头，各自忙各自的。”

“你不把他们描绘得光辉伟岸，真令人耳目一新。”Hux评价到，双腿交叉着坐着，“你描绘他们的挣扎，而不是他们胜利的那一刻。再看看这构图：混乱伸展为统一，线条的动感刀边缘的时候又逐渐平静下来——真是棒极了。”

Kylo也不得不翘起腿来，主要是为了掩饰某个愈发严重的问题，他被Hux的夸奖还有刚才的“处子场景”弄得晕晕乎乎的。他又喝了一小口干邑，希望酒精能让他兴奋的精神缓和一点。眼前这位大人是多么诱人啊，慵懒地躺靠在那里，一张张地翻着Kylo心中的图景，好比是在探看他裸露的梦境。他每翻一页都要舔一下手指，眼神是那么集中又充满激情。

想要控制住自己不说出那些饱含欲望的话语几乎已经是不可能了——就在Kylo马上要出丑的时候，他发现画册翻得只剩两页了，要不了多久他的命运就会尘埃落定。这才把到嘴边的话——一些有关Hux丰盈饱满的嘴唇的赞美——又咽了回去。

“你选了《这个椴树棚》，而不是《忽必烈汗》或者《老水手之歌》。”Hux点评到，“我的朋友，你真是惊喜不断。”（*后二是柯勒律治更有名的诗歌）他把说的那张画放到一边，厨房女仆的画作就这样大白于天下。

恍惚间他竟然觉得自己应该再好好画画的，现在纸上的只是个速写，为了自己的精神健康着想，他也从未想过要去把它画完。Hux脸上露出了不悦之色。是因为线条过于凌乱吗？还是他认出了画中的人？Kylo的心脏简直要从胸腔里跳出来了。如果还有剩的干邑的话，他肯定已经一口饮下了，但现在他只能品尝回味，一边祈祷着那醉酒的劲儿赶快上来。

“你为什么在这里放张白纸？”Hux询问到。

Kylo有几秒钟都说不上话来。他成功了——真的做到了，光天化日之下把东西藏了起来，只凭一个念头。

“是为了让最上面的画不被蹭花。”他终于说。

“很实际的功用，但还是免不了让我有些失望。”Hux合上之后把夹子还给了他，而Kylo接过画夹时手都还有点抖，那感觉就像是无数道微弱的电流正从他的指尖流过。“知道你要教我妹妹画画我真的很高兴，你的确是位合格的导师。你打算什么时候开始这一课程呢？”

“冬季吧，我想。”Kylo说，声音尽量表现得正常，“我们会从静物写生开始，等春天来了再重点转向水彩和风景画。”

“很合理的计划。”Hux点头赞同到，“你之前家教的学生也是这样安排吗？”

Kylo假装在整理画册，故作从容地答到：“是啊，不得不说还真的挺奏效的。”

“你说谎的时候不敢看我的眼睛。”Hux露出了一个狐狸一般的微笑，“有意思。”

“我当然敢看。”Kylo这次挑战性地对上了他的双眼，而Hux仍在露着牙笑着，“你为何断言我不诚实？”

“因为你伪造了推荐信。”他随意地说。Kylo这下不知道该怎么接话了；那杯干邑，刚刚成功使用魔法的胜利感，再加上还不肯离去的欲望，现在都混在一起，让他感到有些头晕又说不上话来。Hux笑了，他的笑声有些勉强，但不失幽默。“你不必担心，我不会拿它说事的，你的天赋摆在那里，我很高兴你最终来到了斯通菲尔德庄园。”

“我也很高兴你能这么说。”Kylo语调平淡地说，他开始耳鸣了。

“别忘了把你这些小伎俩教给Millicent。这话我只和你说，我从不觉得诡诈是应该摒弃的恶习——反之，会使诈的人很聪明。”

‘你觉得你自己聪明吗？’Kylo想问，‘你夸赞我，只为了下一秒就把赞赏收回；你一只手安抚我，另一只却马上扇我一耳光。你还不知道我能做什么呢，你以为你是在搅乱一潭平静的水，但我的朋友啊，你实是在玩火。我很好奇，你被灼伤的时候会喜欢那疼痛的感觉吗？可能我已经准备好要烧过去了。’

Hux喝完了杯中的酒。Kylo看着他长长的、白皙的颈项，颤动的睫毛。他可是个巫师，难道不能得到自己想要的任何东西吗？但他同时也是个年轻人，他害怕，又缺乏经验，还已经快要爱上一个美丽与残忍程度相当的人。

小心，小心，不要让你的心给吃了。

“也该是休息的时候了，你觉得呢？”Hux提议说，“嗯，虽说才是黄昏时分，但影子已经开始拉长了，而我还想趁有日光的时候继续完成水泵的设计，尽管我妹妹对其毫无兴趣。”

“她才九岁。”Kylo替Millicent说，见Hux站起来他也跟着从沙发椅上起了身。

“你说的有道理，但我在她这个年纪的时候别提对水磨坊有多着迷了，有了蒸汽动力之后整个技术又进展了多少啊，抽水站是工程学力量最好的展示了。”Hux理了理长礼服，拿起一支烛台还有Kylo的画册就朝外走去了。Kylo紧握着那本书，有些困惑地跟了上去。他本以为自己该回屋去了，但显然Hux还并不想让他走。两人经过餐厅的时候他还在大谈水渠和下水道，就在那些罗马皇帝雕像的注视下（头戴桂冠的奥古斯都也在其中）。他解释到壕渠相较于冲沟的优势时他们刚好走到大厅，而等他们开始上楼梯的时候他已经在讲阿基米德的螺杆泵了。画册还在他手上，就像人质一样，Kylo必须得先把它要回来才能道晚安。他开始怀疑Hux是不是想找借口让Kylo护送他回房间，然后再邀请他进去，然而他讲话的内容实在是没有一点那方面的暗示性。

他们到了三层的走廊。这里的黑暗仿佛对着他们张开了大口，让Kylo不禁感到一阵寒意。然后，就在那黑暗中，有什么东西动了。

“那设计真的是简而有力，”Hux还在一个劲地说，“木条做的双重或三重的螺旋——”

“嘘。”Kylo说，他双眼瞪圆，盯着远处的Maratelle。她就站在那里不动，裙子像窗帘一样飘舞着，直直地回看着他。

“怎么了？”Hux举起烛台问。五根蜡烛的光照亮了拱顶，给整个走廊披上一层微弱的亮光。烛光照到她身上的瞬间，Maratelle发出一声惨叫——嘶哑破碎的高音；她的下巴掉到了不符合人体科学的位置。她生硬地转了下头，就好像脖子断了一样，然后眯起眼看了看Hux。

“快跑。”Kylo从牙缝里说，然后一把抓起他的手腕，拉着他就开始往上来的楼梯那边跑。但Hux可不随便就由着他拖拽，他挥舞着烛台照亮了阴暗的边边角角。

“你就不能告诉我你看见了什么吗？是又有猫头鹰飞进来了吗？”

Maratelle像兽类一样趴了下来，嘴还因为恐惧而大张着。她开始向后撤退，扭曲到变形的四肢拖着她爬到了墙上。

那几秒里Kylo就像块石头一样一动不动，怎么会发生这种事呢？他使劲闭上眼，摸黑去抓Hux，抓到他的肩膀之后就一把将他拉了回来。他拽着Hux朝着楼梯奔去，Hux一路说着些登不上台面的词句。Kylo就这样穿梭在黑暗中，至少在这里他觉得很安全。等他们到了四层他才睁开眼。

“你到底是怎么了？”他们停下来后Hux问到。Kylo看了看他，自己胸口还起伏着。噢，他们安全了，Hux安全了——至少现在是安全的。在他与那个鬼魂几次不幸遭遇的历史里，他觉得这次她也一样吓破了胆——但是因为光亮，还是Hux？

“我挺怕猫头鹰的。”他喘着气说，“我特别不喜欢他们这样……”他模仿了猫头鹰转头的样子。Hux不屑地哼了一声。

“我可以把它赶走的。”

“我好像看见它自己飞走了。”

“那我们已经脱离险境了。”

“嗯，是的。”

有一小会儿的沉默，谁也不说话。Hux调整了下站姿，脸上带着一种说不清的表情凝视着Kylo。

“你需要先到我房间里待一会儿吗？等你不害怕了再走？”

“我不想打扰你做项目。”Kylo回答到，话出口才反应过来那是拒绝的意思。

“好吧。谢谢你从……猫头鹰手下救了我。”他把画册递了过来，两人的手指碰到了。

“下次遇到被鸟威胁生命的情况一定记着叫我，”Kylo说，他喉咙有些干，“我是这方面的专家。”

Hux微微笑了一下。“我会的。晚安，我的骑士。”

鞠躬道别时他们的视线再次相遇了。Kylo转过身去走下台阶，又感觉好像是在云上行走。Hux站在原处，举着蜡烛为他照亮脚下。Kylo忍着才没有回头看他。

三层走廊的幽暗中不再潜伏着可怕的东西了。他安全地回到了自己的房间，手搭在门把上，想着他是不是窥探到了Maratelle每天的行动规律：在那里静静等着，直到巫异时刻过去，再开始去扰动门户，抓挠墙壁。他转过头朝身后看去。

“Armitage Hux受我保护。”他对那片虚无说。

现在时间还早，他没有上床睡觉，而是聚精会神地看起了《麦克白》，练习着第五幕，如果Hux要他履行承诺的话他可得准备好。

第二天早上睡醒起来时他感觉焕然一新，而且心情竟然丝毫不受昨天看到的Maratelle的新闹鬼花样影响：因为一想到Hux心里涌起的说不上的喜悦，再加上困惑之情和仍然遗留的一丝敌意，恐惧完全被掩埋了。他拿上毛巾和一叠新衣服去了厨房，一路上脑海中浮现着昨夜的画面：扭曲的四肢和无声的惨叫，但是他有意地让Hux表扬的话语，他挑衅的眼神和可以称得上无情的魅力，去取而代之。

火炉旁的木制浴盆里看起来还有些剩下的水。他又往炉子上放上一壶，好往浴盆里加点热水，然后便脱下衣服。现在时间还早，晨光还不过只是铜罐和银器上反射的薄薄一层蓝幕。一切准备就绪后他爬进浴缸里，尽量蹲得低一点，然后往胳膊和胸上拍了一些水。他有点半梦半醒地看着四周，但其实什么也没看进去。Hux想要留他在房间里，想要留Kylo在他的人生里；Hux想要他，这点是毋庸置疑的，问题是他的动机在和。Hux是在玩弄他吗？是想要利用他掩饰不住地奉献心吗？他的意图是诚恳的吗？或者该问，有可能是诚恳的吗？他们都不能结婚的啊。

‘也许他想要我，但是他可否爱我？我又可否爱他？他招人喜爱，又叫人厌恶，而我怨恨如此爱慕他的自己。

他打上香皂，搓起澡来，就在他开始穿衣服的时候，不知哪里传来一阵悠远的歌声。

_“一只是悲伤，两只是喜悦——”_

他赶紧扣好扣子。那声音并不熟悉，也许是每天给他们送牛奶的姑娘吧。他转身准备离开，然而却被眼前的所见定住了。

那厨房女仆就在离他不到一臂距离的地方，刷洗着台面，然而她的声音却来自远方，仅是记忆的回声。

“你能说话。”Kylo不禁惊异地吸了口气。’她还看见你光屁股的样子了‘，他想。“真是非常抱歉，我忘了你的……作息规律了。哦，你听不到我讲话是不是？你看不见，也听不见；你根本就不在这里。”他歪着头又看了看她。她今天穿了一条不一样的裙子：棕色的，白领子。Maratelle总是和她的肖像里一样穿着同一条精致的晚礼服，也许她就是穿着那一身死的。Kylo不太确定那裙子的颜色——Maratelle就像噩梦一样缥缈不定。而这位厨房女仆却看着很充实，啊，要是知道她的名字就好了！

他半靠在工作台上，看着她走向水盆，拧了拧Kylo看不见的抹布，然后把它晾了起来。

“你真是个好相处的鬼魂。”Kylo和她说，“考虑到你连确定的长相都没有，那可真是很难得了。如果你能听见我的话，还请你做出些表示。那天你转头看我了，我保证这次我不会跑掉。”

_“七只是永埋的秘密——”_

“我是个巫师的。”Kylo的语气稍微尖锐了一些，“鬼魂，我恳请你听我说话。”

一阵突然的抽气声，歌谣唐突地中断了。厨房女仆踉跄地后退着，磕到了灶台上。她的脸完全像是个人类了，而且看上去吓得不轻。

“我无意恐吓。”Kylo正要说下去，但是发现厨房女仆并不是在看他，于是停了下来。她在死死地盯着门的方向，全身紧绷着想要逃跑，但又被恐惧所麻痹。

“我说话的时候你给我好好听着。”一个悦耳的声音说到。门口站着的是Maratelle，没有鬼魂的气息，没有树枝，她暗红色的头发编成精美的几个小圈，藏在一顶软帽下，洁白的裙子一尘不染。要不是她的眉间有一条细纹，谁也看不出她心情不好。“你在听吗？听见了就答应啊——告诉我。”

厨房女仆的手按在肚子上。一眨眼，她们就都不见了。

“听 _我_ 说话。”Kylo耸着肩，对着空无一人的厨房说到。

 

*  *  *

 

这一天他都有些惊魂不定，连房子里的空气也感觉又冷又令人窒息——然而即便如此他还是不敢出去到花园里，更不要提去找那颗榆树了。“ _‘这时代是全盘错乱,’_ ”他有些无望地想，" _‘啊！可恨的冤孽，我生不辰，竟要我来纠正 。’_ "

他之前一直不明白哈姆雷特在犹豫什么，总觉得如果换成自己的话，他早就拿起剑来几下完事了。这些该死的超自然现象，该死的鬼魂还有谜团，难道现实人类之间的负担还不够沉重吗？还要这些鬼怪出来捣乱。没有人为他指路，没有自负的篡权者让他去杀掉——他的亲舅舅要是知道了肯定会叫他离开斯通菲尔德庄园。有一股力量正在觉醒，而且是他的错——是他一手造成的。

“如果我今晚去找你哥哥的话你觉得他会同意吗？”晚餐时他问Millicent。

她嘴里塞满了司康饼，先是“嗯”了一声示意一下，等咽下去之后，才说：“他已经出发去伦敦了。”

“什么，他走了？”Kylo惊讶地问。Millicent拿起勺子，毫不在意地取了一勺黄油布丁。

“今天一大早。如果我没记错的话是去见一个工程师委员会。”

“他都没有道别。”Kylo小声说着，给自己盛了第二份烤土豆，这是他应得的。

“和雇员道别是不合礼节的。”Millicent礼貌地提醒他说。

和雇员调情还不合礼节呢——好吧，可能在这间宅邸里并没有那么特别，如果那个厨房女仆确实是Hux的母亲的话——但这不是重点。重点是Kylo又一次被抛下了。

这天晚上他很晚才休息，睡前先是锻炼了一会儿，然后又去泡了个澡，最后读了几篇受伤的恋人写的诗。凌晨两点的时候蜡烛终于烧完了，外面的挠墙声和扰动门把手的声音马上就传了来。

“我知道。”Kylo说，“你身上发生了很残忍的事，你没法安息，真的我知道了好吗——你可以走了。”

Maratelle没那么容易就被劝走，声音还是依旧，Kylo只好拿了个枕头来罩在脑袋顶上。

早上起来他感到非常疲惫，头发乱作一团，眼窝凹陷，还有黑眼圈。这一天简直是漫长无比，他的心情也愈发低沉。Millicent还有他都像往常一样对修辞学提不起兴趣，于是干脆提前下了课。下午的其余时间Millicent在Unamo的帮助下给新娃娃缝了几件新衣服。Kylo也留下和她们聊天，有时还帮她们整理整理蕾丝，但是两个小时过去后他已经分不清不同蕾丝的差别了。他逃离了这些单调的绣针和丝绸，然而又没有动力去做点实事，于是就只是在走廊里上上下下的来回走。

经过Hux的房门时他慢下了步子。他在期待什么呢？难道那门会自己打开，然后Hux会在里面再重复一遍昨晚的邀请吗？他悲伤又有些怀念地握住了门把手。要是的话就好了，要是的话就好了。

门吱呀一声打开了。

好吧。

这还真是头一次。他仔细检查了门锁；毫无疑问，是他用意念打开了门。他溜了进去，心里感到备受鼓舞，然后又转回来面对着门。

“关上。”他命令到。什么也没发生。他四处张望，有些无助，觉得好像那些大理石的半身像都在用空虚的眼神嘲笑地盯着他。“关上？”他又试了一次。见没有动静，他举起了一只手，咬着牙，恶狠狠地说：“关上！”

门砰地一下合上了，门把手还在颤动着。

他笑了。啊！能自如地使用魔法多叫人开心啊。他对着那一排石头做的观众们鞠了一躬，然后继续探索起这间房来，他想要新的挑战。他瞅了一眼地球仪和望远镜——但是害怕把它们弄坏；试试那张蓝色的沙发呢？太重了。他转向书柜，朝着一本皮封的地图册伸出手——没有动静，直到Kylo做出一脸蔑视的表情——书就像一根羽毛一样飞到了他手里。

他开始建立起假说了。每次能使用魔法的时候他要么是很害怕，要么是很烦躁，也许急躁的情绪才是巫术的秘密。他完全沉浸在思考中，都没发觉自己无意识地来到了卧室。他在门口停下，门自己打开了来，而他就像举着盾牌一样拿着那本地图册。

‘我应该把胆怯化作更有力量的东西。’他想着，但却还不敢行动。他四下看了看，心里原谅自己的不知所措，这也难怪的。一切都还是原样，和那晚他帮Hux脱衣时一样：墙是粉状的蓝色，床是毫无瑕疵的亮眼白色，看上去很舒适，窗帘在清风的吹拂下微微飘动。他走进去，关上门。房间里还留着Hux的味道，那么温暖宜人，他忍不住出声地吸了口气；那感觉就好像Hux还在这里——要是发现Kylo在这里打探，他会怎么想呢？他特意去假想那并不惹人厌的羞耻，以及因随时可能会被发现而带来的刺激和恐惧感。

‘我能在天上行走，还能看透帘幕，移动物体又算什么呢？’

他又朝床头柜的抽屉伸出手，听到接连好几声开锁的声音后抽屉才打开。Kylo歪了歪头。

“多重锁啊，Hux先生？你究竟藏了些什么？”

他真的该去窥探里面的秘密吗？但是除了他又还有谁有这个权利呢？他走近床头柜，犹豫了一下——坐在床上肯定是太过分了。他最终跪了下来，然后告诫自己只能瞥一眼，Hux一定是把财物放在这里，或者是些宝贵的设计图纸什么的。

抽屉里的东西完全不是他所想的那些。有那么几秒钟Kylo似乎都不能理解他看见了什么。那几小玻璃瓶的油不算什么，不过Kylo以为这些该摆在浴缸边上？或者厨房里？抽屉里还有擦手油，一本图册，还有，嗯，一个外形类似阳具的物体。那东西是用象牙雕的，摆在天鹅绒的垫子上。Kylo的视线完全移不开了，那是个，接近实物大小，或者可能是比实物大一点的，嗯。

“这他妈是什么？”他轻声说。这东西不能碰，绝对不能。很明显，这可不是什么淫猥的艺术品，要是的话它早就该摆出去展示，或者收在阁楼里了。不：这是个经常使用的物件，不管它看上去多么一尘不染。

说到底Hux究竟是从哪里弄来它的呢？谁会制作这样的东西？谁又会买？还有就是，这，这要怎么用呢？难道就是简单地——？可那真的会舒服吗？

Kylo伸手拿起了抽屉里的图册，视线还落在那物体上。他不知道这里面会有些什么，也许是使用说明书？他解开了那根绑着图册的色彩鲜明的缎带，随便翻到了书脊脱胶的中间一页。那是一张圣塞巴斯蒂安的图画，他被绑在树上，桀骜不驯地望着天空，几根箭刺穿了他强壮的身体。

“祈祷已经不足以拯救你的灵魂。”Kylo低声说。他掀起了保护用的纸巾，翻了一页。下一幅画是另一个人画的，普罗米修斯被铐在悬崖上，不怀好意的老鹰在他上方盘旋，这张比之前圣塞巴斯蒂安的那张要小很多。下一张藏品是画在信封上的素描，阿波罗和海辛瑟斯的肉体拥抱在一起。Kylo赶紧扔下了画册，册子砸在地上发出一声闷响。他怕声音太大，于是又把它捡了起来，结果迎面就是普特洛克勒斯在为阿基里斯疗伤，而阿基里斯毫无羞耻地张开着双腿。Kylo无奈地哼了一声。

他感到心里冲突极了，甚至可以说是受到了危险的蛊惑——这些作品从艺术造诣上来讲已经令他嫉妒，而Hux藏着这么一个册子这件事本身则更是让那份嫉妒升温。他想象着Hux一边一页一页地翻着这本邪恶的收藏，一边使用那个假阳具：多自私，多鲁莽，多叫人生气啊！若是他果真这般脆弱，不顾自己的健康也要这样享乐的话，那为何不……Kylo就在楼下，只要他叫就会过来。

‘但我会同意吗？’他问自己，而一想到那些画家，他就觉得自己肯定会的。不管这些画是花钱请人画的，还是别人当作礼物送的，光是想想Hux在那些创作者耳边低语一声“谢谢”的样子，他就想要发出一阵怒吼。他怕现在用愤怒的双手去翻页的话会把画册扯坏，于是就把它放了回去，好像只要碰一下那书页都会被灼伤一样。看着那象牙做的阳具，心中的怒火又涌了上来。

“厚颜无耻。”他判定到，然而一边也感受到自己在裤子里硬了起来。他可不能如此这般堕落——但光是想一想那场景，Hux推开门，震惊地发现他在屋里，然后可爱的脸上露出好像知晓一切的微笑——多刺激的念头啊！他转过身，好像Hux真的在这里一样，穿着披风，还带着旅途的劳累，头发上滴下几滴雨水。

他会说：“会到处偷看了，啊？哎呀哎呀，人无聊的时候就是会想做一些不成体统的事，你说对吗？”

“这话放你身上才合适，Hux先生。”他自己则会这样回答，同时还要一脸谴责地指着那抽屉。就算是面对着那些耻辱丑行的证据，Hux也不会脸红，他一定会保持着微笑，一步步走近过来，近到他们几乎胸贴着胸。然后他会抬起头看着Kylo，手指尖轻轻碰一碰脸颊。

然后细语到：“我的好朋友这是嫉妒了吗？”

Kylo这时便会一把抓起他的领子，低吼着说：“我就是你的阿基里斯，我就是你的圣塞巴斯蒂安和你迷人的神祗。”他会把那里抵上去，“这不比象牙要硬吗？”

然后Hux湿润的嘴唇会因惊讶而张开——够了。

他离开时心里的欲望和怒火竞相燃烧着，这股狂乱的执念给了他一挥手就把房间整回原样的力量，丝毫看不出端倪。

他洗了个冷水澡，然后试着去阅读——没用。他在床上辗转反侧，都有点想叫那些阴魂不散地显灵们赶紧出现，好分散他的注意力，但是今夜它们格外安份。他终于在凌晨一两点时睡下了——但梦境却仍不放过他。

他在伦敦，那里的街景是由他记忆中的塞勒姆，书中的图画，还有米尔考特肮脏的街道拼凑而成的，但梦里的他知道这就是首都，同时也清楚地知道他正朝着一家莫利屋走去，虽然他不知道那是什么。这家莫利屋很隐蔽：他穿过了毫不现实的街道，走过幽暗的小巷和宽敞的大道，然后不觉间就已经置身于屋里。

那是一间宽敞的，装好家具的房间，四周的墙上挂满了画，和他见到将军的那间钱德里拉的舞厅不无相似之处。客人们大多是男性，尽管不少都穿着女式的衣服，还有零星几个妓女模样的女性；怪诞的，有些东方韵味的音乐在房间里流淌着。地上散落着许多靠垫：他走过的时候得小心不要踩到垫子和上面慵懒地躺靠着的男人们。他们在抽着一种奇怪的，长长的烟斗，给自己扇着风，或者和别人低语着。他看见有舞者在跳舞，但他们彼此间的动作并没有配合。几小挫人在打牌或是聊天，彼此坐得很近，有的甚至直接坐在别人腿上。空气因为烟和发蔫的花串的香味而显得很沉重。

Kylo感到晕眩而又充满决心，他穿过人群，径直走向一个阴暗的角落，那里有张皮沙发，只有一根快要烧尽的蜡烛在发着光。Hux坐在那里，穿着束腰和内衬的衣物，其中就有那间衬衫，头上戴着花环，手里拿着一根烟头。一群有着天使般相貌的男人试图引起他的注意，每个人穿的衣物的多少都各不相同：他们缓慢的摇着身子，手上的舞蹈像是编排过的，十分生硬。Hux抬起头来看向Kylo的时候，他们一齐停下了动作，就好像是变成了盐柱。

“很高兴在这里见到你。”Hux说，他的声音听起来十分劳累。

Kylo感到喉咙一紧。他的嘴唇在颤抖，但说话的声音却坚实有力：“是我想要见你。”

Hux歪过头，有些懒散地看了看整间房。房间延展开来，越过了扭曲墙壁的界限，变成一幅无尽重复着的地上欢愉的场景。“你在这种地方不会害怕吗？”

“我不害怕。”Kylo笑着说。

“那就过来，和我一起坐下。说吧，随便说点什么。我想念你的声音了——多奇怪啊？才两天，而我已经开始渴望。”他自己笑了笑，眼睛却睁大着，充满惊恐。Kylo坐下时他靠了过来，背挺得笔直，手搭在他的膝盖上。“就连你不在的时候，”Hux坦白到，“我们也会交谈。我自己幻想一些话题出来，然后设想你会怎么回答。告诉我：我这是疯了吗？”

Kylo转过头看着他。Hux坐得那么近，他都不能直接看他的眼睛，连每一次呼吸都是共享的。“那我们两个都患上了同样的疯病。”

“梦话。”Hux哼了一声，“你和我差了一个世界。你是那么不同，我们彼此并不相配。”

“难道我们之间的不同不会让你感到激动吗？”Kylo问。Hux抱住了他的胳膊，好像在品详他坚实的臂膀，而Kylo的指尖则欣赏似的略过Hux纤细的肩膀。

“你的确令我着迷。”Hux说，“肉体、思想、精神，都令我着迷。”

Kylo抵上Hux的前额，让两人的睫毛碰在一起，触感柔软得就像蝴蝶的吻。“那你有为何不来拥有我？”

“你觉得呢？老好人Ren先生？”

"如果你知道我做过的事。"Kylo说，“真的，如果你知道的话，你就不会再觉得我是好人了。我是与恶魔有关的人，被其力量所诅咒。还有什么秘密能与之相比呢？”

他在自己的嘴唇上感到了Hux的叹息。Hux轻吻了他的眼帘，先是一边然后是另一边，说：“你会知道的，然后斯通菲尔德庄园就会在烈火下化为灰烬。”

Kylo从梦中惊醒。他的下体好像要烧起来了，睡袍掀到了胸前，全身几乎都露在外面。他粗鲁地抓起一把已经凌乱的床单，不停地抽送着好来释放压力。Hux低语的声音仿佛还萦绕着，在呼唤着他。他想象Hux在他身下的样子，服从而配合，完全放松，花冠上的花瓣撒在枕头上。他听见他的喘息声，感觉到他的手指陷进自己的背里——也许只要他不射精，他就还是安全地——也许只是沉溺一会儿的话是允许的，也许——

“我不会让它们伤害你。”他声音破碎地说，“有我在你就是安全的，回来啊，留在这里吧！”

一阵剧烈的颤抖窜过他弯曲的脊背，他停下动作，似乎有些被吓到了。他上下浮动的胸口感觉是那么紧，而心跳又是那么快，但他却没有高潮。他低下头，颤抖地舒了一口气。

房间里所有的物件都浮在空中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 文中《哈姆雷特》的翻译使用了梁实秋的版本；  
> 2\. 厨房女仆唱的是传统儿歌，歌词基本上在唱看见几只喜鹊就代表什么；  
> 3\. Millicent说的法语意思就是在叫Unamo快来看看；  
> 4\. 莫利屋是那个时期男同志们聚会的场所，也有说是现代同志酒吧的早期形态；  
> 5\. 按中文习惯，first floor翻译成二层，second floor翻译成三层，Kylo住在三层也就是second floor，之前曾写他在first floor，作者已经修正。
> 
> 谢谢读到这里！<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意，吉普赛人是对罗姆人带有歧视性质的蔑称，作者特意写了无意冒犯，只是小说时代问题。

接下来一连几天，Kylo都有点神情恍惚，虽然每天还是从清晨到日暮地完成工作，但心却早已在以太中不知道扩散到哪去了。他在梦境中行走，呼唤着那位诱惑者甜美的名字。再次偶遇他时，Hux先生正躺在一张镀银的床上，绿色的帘幕半开着。他正在熟睡，但却丝毫不得安宁：他虽然闭着眼，但眼球仍在转动，Kylo还看见他在磨牙。

“起来吧，我在这里。”Kylo说，但这不足以唤醒他。他在床边感到无能为力，就只有麻木地站在那里，手紧抓着床帘。他能清楚地辨认出上好天鹅绒柔软的触感，还能闻见空气中古旧又带点霉味儿的气味，看来这间奢华的屋子并没有人常住。环顾四周，他注意到屋里摆着的昂贵家具，还有墙上古怪的奖杯，但比这些都更让他好奇的是窗外延展出去的风景：一望无垠的波涛汹涌的海面，被海水击打侵蚀的峭壁，还有一瞥暗淡的阳光。Hux已经不在伦敦了，也许他在回家的路上，现在正在熟人家，因归家心切而无法安眠。

Kylo从夜晚的幻境中醒来，心里只留下一股难耐的渴望。他在朴素的床上蜷起身，想着Hux要是也在这里的话他肯定能睡得更好，想着他会舍弃天鹅绒来睡在亚麻布上，只为了和Kylo在一起，从他的体温中寻求慰藉。

“回来吧，回到我身边。”他低声细语到，多么希望可以就这样施下咒语，主宰Hux的意愿。但那只会是空虚的胜利，他想让Hux自愿回到他身边，抛下职务，摒弃享乐，马上回来，想要他飞到Kylo面前，这样Kylo就能实切地透过他的双眼，看见哪些是真实，哪些又是幻想的产物：就能确认他在梦中拜访的莫利屋和海上宅邸是否只是普通的梦境，还是说他真的可以把自己的精神投射到遥远的地方，以守护他的挚爱。

他踢开被子，走向小小的洗脸盆，心还在砰砰直跳。他用意念让水壶飞过来，移动物体对他来说已经是小菜一碟。动动手指，剃刀便飞到他手上，一眨眼，香皂便掉在桌子上。他剃须的时候也在想着Hux；啊，诅咒他，狠狠地诅咒他！诅咒他妖孽的眼神，诅咒他自负的笑容，诅咒他邀人的肉体——赞美、赞美、赞美他。

准备好迎接新的一天之后，他便去了厨房用早餐。厨房女仆的鬼魂也在，而且又在哼着一曲陌生的歌谣。Kylo不太想打断她，所以也没做声。他喝了咖啡，一边吃着剩下的烤面饼一边听她唱歌，是一首有些奇怪的田园歌谣，但他已经学会去欣赏了。下一次盘问的时候他得更加小心谨慎，不能再把她吓跑。要说赶走Maratelle的话他是没意见的，但这个鬼魂既平和又无害，他已经习惯她在这里了。

尽管秋风瑟瑟，Millicent还是要求今天的课在花园里上。Kylo答应了她的请求，并嘱咐Unamo给她穿严实些。Millicent裹得像一个球，厚裙子、毛披风、长筒手套，还有一顶大圆帽，全副武装抵挡寒风。她坐在秋千上，Kylo在讲着欧里庇得斯，偶尔会被开心的笑声打断，Millicent最喜欢被推到高高的地方了。

“噢，我就像一片树叶，在这甜美的空气中翱翔！”Millicent扬着头大声说，让头发在风中尽情飞扬。

“嗯嗯，你就是片叶子。就像我刚才说的：彭透斯是我们所知的希腊悲剧中唯一一个尸体并未被埋葬的角色，尽管他是皇家出身，理应……“他不知不觉停了下来，望向斯通菲尔德庄园，就隔着秋色缤纷的树林矗立在不远处，墙壁上爬满了血红色的地锦。多么威严，多么壮观——又多么凄凉，因为它的主人无处可寻，排排窗户无一不空旷地打着哈欠。

“别停啊，Ren先生。”Millicent说。她蹬了一脚，想让秋千再荡起来，但Kylo正紧紧攥着吊绳。“你在讲可怜的彭透斯。他真的被跳舞的女人撕成碎片了吗？”

“剧本是这么写的。”Kylo回过神来，轻轻推了一把。秋千发出吱呀的声响，向前荡了一点，他又推了一下。“我就问一下，你知道你哥哥大概什么时候会回来吗？”

Millicent抬起头瞅了他一眼，皱着鼻子说：“Armitage？他和我说可能还有几天，他之前计划要去鹦鹉螺居——Phasma上校的宅邸。要是运气好的话，没准还能让她来做客呢。”

“他会带客人一起回来。”Kylo有点呆滞地说。有所谓吗？当然有——有客人来的话他们就没有独处的机会了。

“要是的话就好了！”Millicent羡慕地说，“我真是等不及想让你见见Phasma小姐了——你们一定会相处得很愉快的——她也许还会带她的侄女Frey来。Frey是我最好的朋友，准确来说是唯一的朋友，因为我总共不认识几个和我同龄的女孩。”她停下秋千，刷地转过头来，“我们能做朋友吗，Ren先生？我真的很享受和你在一起的时光，尽管你为我所雇，我仍愿相信你是真诚待我。”

Kylo露出一个若有所思的微笑，用力推了下秋千，看着她飞向高处。“我们当然是朋友了，Millicent小姐，当然是了。”

邮递员给Mitaka送来那封信的时候Hux已经离开有整整两周了。他喝茶的时候拆开信读了起来，面色逐渐凝重，到最后Kylo都怀疑上面是不是说他的哪个亲戚死了。他又看了看正站在Mitaka身后一起读信的Mitaka夫人，喜上眉梢，和儿子的表情正相反。

“他要回来了，而且不是一个人。”Mitaka焦虑地说。

Kylo假装在一门心思给Millicent倒奶油，故作平静地问：“他也不是马上就会回来吧？我们该哪天准备好？”

“他周四回到，还有三天，而且他指示说要准备好所有最好的卧室，图书馆和餐厅全部要整干净，女士的客人会带女仆，绅士们则会带着男侍从……他没说确切有多少人，但我推断应该会占满整栋房。”

“别把事情想得那么糟。”Mitaka夫人拍着儿子耷拉着的肩膀说，“赶快！去乔治旅馆！把能叫来帮忙的人都叫来——Ren先生，您也得出力。如果您不介意的话，麻烦去告知一下Rodion和Mandetat，帮他们一起弄柴火——您看着是个强壮又能干的小伙，肯定能帮上他们的。”

“当然没问题，我很乐意出力。”Kylo有些困惑地说。现在是课间休息时间，他刚刚在给Millicent上几何课，现在看来下半堂课只好取消了。

准备工作一进行起来，他才清楚地知道根本不可能还有时间教书了，Millicent也就暂时停课放了假。她在各个房间嬉戏玩耍，在床头柜上跳上跳下，在熊熊燃烧的炉火旁把垫子、枕头、抱枕堆成一堆趴在上面。所有佣人都忙得不可开交，还有三个米尔考特来的临时女工在帮忙。三天里，他们又是洗又是刷，清理墙的涂料，掸掉地毯上的灰尘，擦亮镜子和画框，晾晒床单，在炉火旁给床垫除湿。

Kylo之前就觉得斯通菲尔德相当干净整洁了，但现在呢？床顶上挂起流苏，洁白无瑕的床罩铺展开，地板和楼梯都打理得像玻璃一样闪着光，这里整个变了个样。他无暇赞叹，一直忙着，没有重物要他抬，也没有东西要他搬运的时候，他就在厨房里和Mitaka女士一起劳作。

“我知道这种活儿不以你的职位和性别来看并不合适。”她解释说，手上完全忙到停不下来，“但是没有厨师愿意来帮忙。”

“说什么呢！”从米尔考特来的小个子老Agnes说，“我给两个男主人和一个女主人工作过，他们都有男厨师，男厨师更擅长处理肉类。”

“但他们对怎么调味一窍不通。”Mitaka夫人说，明显是有些不服。

Kylo学会了怎么做奶黄，起司蛋糕，还有各类法式面点，学会了怎么处理整只鸡，还学了如何装饰甜点。他甚至都有点享受这种学习的过程，再说就算他有那么一两次用他的能力作了弊，也没人知道。

周四一早，他正在食品贮藏室里找红酒和橄榄油。从窄窄的门缝里看过去，他见到Agnes和另一个女帮工进到了厨房里，她们没发觉他在屋里，开始洗起餐具来，毫无顾忌地闲聊着。

“看看这些东西给搞成了什么样子。”女帮工抱怨说，“这么多漂亮的碟子，就把它们放在这里积灰，可耻！Pasty要是看了肯定忍不了——她真的不来吗？”

“我看她是一点都不想来。”Agnes说，“可能是不喜欢这里发生的事吧。”

“哦，Maratelle Hux是吧？”

Kylo差点把刚找到的一瓶醋给砸了，他没用手就接住了它，然后又躲回阴影里偷听。厚木板的缝隙间透过几缕阳光，灰尘在光束中闪烁。他把瓶子抱在胸前，位置刚好的地方有个圆洞，他瞄见了正背对着他擦着盘子的Agnes。

“某个高高在上的贵妇离奇死亡，”她说，“谁管她啊？不是，我是说那个MacGowan家的女孩。”

“Moll？”女帮工惊讶地说，“她对Moll MacGowan有什么意见？”

Agnes警惕地环视四周，Kylo心一下凉了。‘不要让她看见我’他使劲想——他们的视线透过圆孔对上了，但Agnes却没能观测到他的存在。她继续说的时候连音量都没降低：“她偷银器来的。”

“谁不偷啊？”女帮工哼了一声，“那帮老爷和女主子们活该。我一辈挣得钱都抵不上一套这些漂亮的小东西，如果他们不给足报酬，那我们就自己拿啦：大家一直都是这么干的。”为了支持她的论点，一个半干的勺子嗖地消失进了她袖子里。

“噢，Moll的报酬可是够的。”Agnes别有意味地说。

“你不会是想说——？”

“当时的男主人可是爱上她了。”

“傻瓜。”女帮工从牙缝里说，“’你爱上Moll，最后就是你心碎一地，然后她拿走你的钱包‘，她是这么说的吧。Pasty居然会说死者的坏话，就好像她自己不会——！我记得Moll可是个好姑娘啊，你觉得呢？很通情达理，做朋友也靠得住。她讲的那些故事真是太有意思了，还有——”

“你还没听到最精彩的部分呢。”Agnes打断她说，“Pasty说最后一次见面的时候，她挺着大肚子呢，然后最后一次见到阿卡尼斯的女主人时，她带着个女保姆和一个小孩，而且不管那婴儿怎么哭，她都没一丁点反应，还面不改色地在那挑蕾丝！”

女帮工大惊失色。“太残忍了！哦，Moll啊！要是她当时告诉我，我会当亲生儿子一样把小Armitage带大的！”

“哈，你看看这里！”Agnes笑了，“看看他现在过的是什么生活。我敢说这都是Moll盘算好的。”

“你倒是和我说说这算哪门子的盘算？她人都死了，死了还图什么——”

“她没想到自己会死吧。”

女帮工清了清嗓子，重重地叹了口气，说：“谁会呢，谁会呢。唉，我可怜的，亲爱的，小鸟一样的Moll。”

“Pasty不愿意迈进这宅子，因为这里尽是死亡、悲伤，还有见不得人的事。”Agnes缓缓地说。

她们的话锋又转到了Pasty的丈夫，留下Kylo一个人在那里还不能从刚才的对话中缓过神来，脑袋里有一千个问题就像蜜蜂一样嗡嗡作响。他等了一会儿，装作一副刚进来的样子推开门，然后着手做起今天的主菜来，另两人聊起了天气之类得当的话题来。他切好洋葱和蘑菇，用醋拌一下，大蒜捣碎，香芹剁好，过程中一直在想：Moll MacGowan是怎么死的？他不能问，因为那会暴露他刚才在偷听，他可是要维持自己的好名声的：一位忠实的、可敬的导师，从不多事。

现在知道了她的名字，下次召唤她的鬼魂应该会更容易。而他也有问题要问——之前他窥视到了她的记忆，也许可以再来一次。他已经想好要来个正式的召唤仪式了——现在只需等到晚上。

黄昏降临，斯通菲尔德庄园准备好迎接客人了。Kylo差点都忘了有人回来，而他们之中就有Hux。繁杂的准备工作还有那个叫MacGowan的女子的谜题占据了他的思绪，导致他完全没有时间反应过来马上要面对什么，直到看见Mitaka戴上手套和金表链准备迎客。Millicent身穿一条金色和白色相间的裙子，悠然自得地从楼梯上走下来，面上带着优雅的笑容。

“他们已经到了吗？”她问到，略带颤抖的声音暴露出她有多激动难耐。

“还没有，Millicent小姐。”Mitaka小鞠一躬回答到。

她有模有样地点点头，刚打理好的发卷也跟着晃动了几下。Unamo赶紧过来把它们抚顺，Millicent继续追问到：“他们何时抵达？”

“我已经派Thanisson去路上看了，他会及时汇报的。”Mitaka看起来下一秒就要晕过去了。

Kylo默默地转身走开了，没有人注意到他的离去。也是，他既不引人注目，也毫无地位可言。他都不用穿上最好的衣裳，因为他根本就不会去见那些宾客——他们又怎么会在意一个家庭教师呢？啊，要是他们知道他真正的头衔该多好——他们都会向他鞠躬行礼，竞相对他的经历表示同情！Ben Solo可是个公爵！——但Ben Solo已经在土下了——只留下Kylo Ren在寒冷中裹着破烂的大衣，一个人盘踞在图书馆里。

在炉子边终于暖和过来的Kylo努力地看着书，但完全无果——一行一行的句子混在一起，单词也看错。他的视线总是游荡到朝花园敞开的大窗户外去：逐渐消逝的日光下还能看见马车道，但是却不见Hux的踪影。一想到Hux他的心就仿佛要停跳一拍，伴着一种说不上的激动感。他会来和Kylo打招呼吗？不可能。但虽如此，他还是等着，终于：四位骑手驾着马匹踏上了马车道，后面跟着两架马车。其中两位骑士是意气风发的绅士，第三位是位女士——尽管她穿着裤子，风中飞舞的披风和帽帘还是透露了她的性别，Kylo还看瞥见几缕金色的卷发。最后一位：Hux，骑在Finalizadora背上，昂首挺胸，气质非凡。

Kylo从沙发椅上站起来，冲到窗边，手掌按在冰冷的玻璃上，压抑住心里的呼喊。‘看看我啊，求你了——就一眼也好！’

车队在马车道转弯的地方跟着一起转了方向，朝着房子继续前进，消失在了Kylo的视野外。他的手无力地垂了下来，重得就好像灌了铅。他觉得自己快要吐了，走回沙发椅的时候步子都不稳。Hux扭了脚的时候也是在这张沙发椅上休息，除了睡袍什么也没穿。啊，他们那时还互相试探打趣——真是白白浪费了机会：Hux那时许可他触碰那雪白的肌肤，而他却都没能施以爱抚，也没有在上面留下一个吻。如果Hux现在在这里的话，他一定会膜拜那身体的。

‘来自内心和灵魂深处的那种竭尽全力的爱意，万不可轻易地荒废在不懂得欣赏这份赐予的人身上。’他靠在垫子上告诫着自己，‘不要轻易地让他成为美好和欢喜之情感的载体——你不知道他是否能回应你的感情。也许他对你的欲望已经褪去，也许他的心从来就没跟上过他的欲望。他想要你，而你拒绝了他的邀请。你造访了他的梦境，他却不见得感知到了你。等等，再等一下，去了解他真实的感情。不要再抱不现实的希望，因等待他们的不可能是有意义的相聚。千万不能屈尊就卑，真心接受你或者直白地拒绝你，他有责任二选其一。游戏到此结束了！你不是玩具，你的价值远高于此。’

一阵热闹的嘈杂声从门厅里传来：绅士和淑女们的谈话，仆人们跑上跑下，还有Hux的说话声——并不大声，但轻易地就能辨认出来，Kylo听不清他在说什么。接着，上楼的脚步声，去画廊的路上有人绊了一下，一阵轻柔欢快的笑声，开门和闭门的声音，终于，一段寂静。

Kylo一动不动地坐着，听着落地钟的滴答声。他强迫自己集中精力读腿上摊开的书，一本布莱克诗集的初版——不值一文的爱情，使人粉身碎骨的激情。他一直读到外面又传来声响，这次是客人们离开各自的房间去用晚餐。他继续读了下去，直到整本书都看完，甜点也该上来的时候。现在已经过了九点，他还没吃晚饭，也不可能趁人不注意去偷拿一点。他拿起两本厚厚的历史书，决定比起喂饱肚子还是充实精神比较适合现在的情况。十点：从外面的喧闹声来看，客人们应该是开始用咖啡了。十一点：音乐声。Kylo起身离开了图书馆。

小卧室里冰凉的空气迎接着他的到来，他给炉子生上火之后在边上坐下，嚼着存在屋里的肉干，觉得自己既无力又无用。眼帘感觉异常沉重，但是他却无法入眠：楼道里尽是开门声和关门声，音乐也越来越响。午夜前后，他做了今天份的锻炼，俯卧撑、引体向上、开合跳、蹲起、正压腿，直到全身的肌肉都开始酸痛。他就用洗脸盆凑合擦了一下身子，现在可不是去厨房泡澡的时候。他倒在床上，想听有没有Maratelle的声音，然而她和料想的一样并未出现。仰躺在床上，他目中无神地看着上方的床顶，心里清楚自己想听到的是什么：不一律的脚步声，然后一阵轻轻的敲门声。他会让他的主人进到屋里来，给他按摩疼痛的腿脚——在冷风中骑行肯定负担不小。他想象Hux在他床上（他想得太频繁以至于觉得Hux好像真的属于这里），就只是慵懒地靠在垫子上，抱怨着旅途的劳累，倾诉着他有多想念Kylo，多么再也不想与他分别。

快到一点的时候这群欢快的宾客才陆续回屋休息，有些在回去的路上还哼着轻快的小曲，并没有人停下拜访他。

“好吧。”Kylo咬牙切齿地说，“你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。但就凭你这样不顾我的心，你也不要期待我会小心对待你的秘密了。”

放下狠话之后，他便从日志中取下一张空白的纸，笔蘸好墨，写到：Moll MacGowan死去了。然后把那张纸塞到枕头底下。想了一会儿之后又往下面放了一枚闪亮的扣子，一些丝绸，皱巴巴的纸币，凡是他想到的能吸引鬼魂的东西都掖进去，包括那张肖像的半成品。一切准备就绪之后，他把脸埋进枕头里，紧紧闭上双眼，期盼着见到神秘的显灵。

如果这还不行的话，他就会找个安静的早晨再试一次。但他希望自己的怒火和急迫的心能助他一臂之力。他进入梦乡的时候还不忘回忆起她的模样：一位高挑的女性——红发——Moll MacGowan——瘦得就像张单薄的纸片——然后在他还有意识的最后一瞬——记起Maratelle——站在门口。

窗户外是燃烧的蓝色。破晓十分，厨房里的汽灯亮着，炉子里的火忽明忽暗。有人在做面包——Kylo能闻见。他扫视了一下桌面：上头还覆盖着一层面粉，加上略微凹凸不平的表面就好像是一副冬天的图景。瓶罐碗碟都摆在该摆的地方，等待着一天的开始。那个厨房女仆，Moll MacGowan在哪呢？抽泣声——Kylo转过身去，看向一个被高大的柜子挡住的角落。她就在那里：蹲在地上，抱着大肚子，身上的长衣早已湿透。Mitaka夫人和她在一起——她看上去年轻多了，轮廓更柔和，头发还是全黑的。她们低声对话着：去通知阿卡尼斯之主——他不在家——谁在，谁在？

一道闪光：窗外的蓝光更强烈了。Maratelle出现在了厨房里，散着头发，披肩搭在颤抖的肩膀上。Mitaka夫人在和她求情：必须得叫助产士来；她拒绝了：传出去可是天大的丑闻。Moll现在离火炉更近了：周围还有靠垫和毯子，一个女仆在她身边抓着她的手。如果你想帮她那就帮啊，这事和我一点关系都没有。

Moll疼得发出女鬼一样的叫喊。她喊啊、喊啊、喊啊。

血，太多的血。Mitaka夫人拿着浸满血的毛巾来回跑，来不及洗干净一条就已经要拿去再用。Maratelle还在，她看着一切。太阳已经高高升起，她没有换衣服。

Mitaka夫人跪在地上，一动不动。女仆在哭，不要走啊，Moll，Moll，你不能走，不能走啊。Maratelle说：你们可以离开了。然后是Mitaka夫人：我的女主人，我的女主人，不要逼我离开。我会永远都原谅不了自己的，我会永远都原谅不了——

厨房空了，只有两个女人还在。Moll浑身是血，发着抖，惨白的皮肤上尽是汗水。她朝空中伸着手，让我抱抱他，让我抱抱他，Armie， Armie，求求您了让我抱抱他。Maratelle抱着婴儿在那里站着，男婴裹在白布里，脸上映着窗外的蓝光，柔软的红发，小小的嘴唇颤抖着。请让我抱抱他吧，求求您了，他需要我，求求您了，一下也好，我的孩子，求求您了。

孩子的哭泣声。Maratelle说：他现在看起来无害但是他母亲可不清白，心怀叵测的小杂种，有其母必有其子我可得看好了他。

你伤害不了他，想都别想，我不会允许你伤害他的。诅咒你诅咒你我要化作鬼魂报复你，我会回来找你的你听见了么，把他给我把他给我他需要我他需要我。

双手在空中抓挠。她坐了起来，却站不起来。Maratelle往后退了一步，摇着怀里哭泣的男孩。好了好了不哭不哭。

睡吧。

Kylo伴着自己的哭喊声醒来。他赶忙用手捂住嘴，把声音压下去，但泪水还是止不住地流。他惊慌失措，面无血色，然而他所感到的悲伤也许不全是他自己的。他放松下来让那股悲愤慢慢过去，放任它侵蚀刺痛，这是他应付出的代价：谁让他不请自来地去揭开了人家的秘密。

他真的有那么一点想要起来去厨房，找到MacGowan，告诉她大仇已报。然而那只是无用的幻想：早餐已经准备好上桌了，MacGowan的鬼魂喜欢独处——她现在不会出现的。

Kylo从床上坐起来，剥下因为汗水而贴在身上的睡袍。这是怎样一种邪恶的能力啊，他多希望自己没有见到梦中的一切——但无知又有何用呢？已经发生的事不能改变。只是因为不知道，并不代表它就变得不那么凄惨，不再那样真实。

他洗干净身子，然后用盐和牙粉清掉了嘴里那噩梦般的过去留下的苦味。MacGowan真的按她说的化鬼去报复Maratelle了吗？所以她的鬼魂才看着那么满足？但如果是那样的话她又为什么还留在这里？

（他需要我。）

Kylo穿好衣服。要拯救Armitage Hux的话现在是否已经为时过晚？如今的快乐能否抚平过去的伤痛？不管怎样：Hux现在已经是个大人了，要如何追求幸福是他自己的责任和选择，Kylo的同情是帮不了他的——也从来没有帮到过他；就连他还是那个有着一颗破碎的心，极少向人展示哪怕一丁点爱意的Augustus的时候也没有。

Kylo走进佣人待的大厅；两个车夫和三个男侍从在火炉旁，有的站着有的坐着。女佣和那几个米尔考特来的临时女工都在Mitaka夫人的命令下忙得不可开交。Kylo看着她，想看看她路过MacGowan死去的地方时眼里会不会透露出什么不一样的神色——但盯着看的结果只是他被叫了去做蛋糕。

主客一行人一早就出游去了。Millicent和她的小伙伴Frey没有跟着一起，求着Kylo把她们抱起来好看看窗外离去的盛装打扮的客人们。她们一边一个地坐在Kylo的大臂上，尽管两个人都比看上去要重，但Kylo的手臂还是稳稳的，一点颤动都没有。

“啊，看Phasma上校！”Millicent指向那位戴着面纱的女士，“Armitage和她应该是在比谁先赛到大门——你觉得谁会赢？”

“姑姑会赢。”Frey语气严肃地说。她的目光疏远而黯淡，但她瞥向Millicent时嘴角露出一丝得意的笑，使整个人看上去不那么阴郁。“下一注由我来：你觉得谁会先求婚？”

Kylo差点把她们掉了，女孩们发出了欢快的尖叫声。

“抱歉。”Kylo声音嘶哑地说，他赶忙清了清嗓子，“他们在谈婚事？”

“是的。”两人同声说到。Kylo感觉自己的脸慢慢烧了起来，心中怒火难遏。

他咬着牙说：“那他们相爱吗？”

Frey发出的嘲讽式的笑声一点不符合她的年纪。“姑姑根本不具备爱别人的能力。”

“才不是呢。”Millicent反驳到，“但就婚姻来说，还有政治因素要考虑，比如她的头衔和关系网都是极重要的，Armitage定会从中受益。也许他们不是恋人，但他们仍是挚友。而要说我的意见的话，我觉得和友人结婚挺好。”

“想想看，”Frey带着憧憬地说，“你可以来诺提拉斯的鹦鹉螺居来，就不会这么无聊了。我们可以一起去学校，再不用管那些令人不快的保姆了。”

“你会和我一起去吗，Ren先生？”Millicent问。

Kylo想都没想就摇了摇头。他看见Armitage率先抵达了大门，勒紧缰绳让Finalizadora潇洒地前蹄抬在空中，他大笑着呼喊着Phasma。Kylo觉得有点头晕，他必须找个地方坐下。他把两个女孩放下后自己也顺着垮塌在了地上。

“您还好吗？”Millicent询问到。

“我需要稍事休息。”

“振作点啊，Ren先生，地板可不是休息的地方！”

Kylo只是哼了一声然后闭上了眼。哦，他竟这般不运——一个问题眼看着要解决了，一千个新问题又冒出来！Hux终于回到家中，但他却从未如此遥远：老熟人占去了他全部的注意力，还有一位女士，他的忠心所在。

’他的母亲会怎么想？‘Kylo默念着，’她会希望儿子幸福快乐，还是财富满贯？有什么财富比幸福更宝贵？但我的陪伴真的会给他带去除了肉体欢愉以外的快乐吗？‘

他越发糟糕的想法戛然而止：一个小药瓶忽然抵在了他鼻子下面，他猛地坐起来剧烈地咳嗽，一股刺鼻的难闻味道充满了鼻腔。

“什么东西——”

"嗅盐。"Frey小心地说着，往后退了一点，把小瓶子放回了小腰包里。

Millicent摸了摸Kylo的背，有些恳求地说：“Ren先生，您可千万不能病倒啊！今晚我指定要您陪我一起用咖啡呢！”

“我只是受惊了。”Kylo解释说，他还是不想站起来，于是就像个傻子一样坐在地上，“你得体谅我一下，我从来没听说过相关的事，另外，你不是要和宾客们一起喝咖啡吗？”

“没错，正因如此我才要您一起来呢。”Millicent耐心地说，“我昨天和他们讲了好多你的事，他们肯定都觉得我在吹牛。Armitage说也许我可以把你介绍给他们。”

“Hux先生说？”Kylo一脸迷惑地小声说。

“是的啊。”Frey插了进来，“他说你是他的美国人——”

“他的。”Kylo重复到。

“——他学生时期的美国人旧友，亲爱的伙伴。”Millicent接着说。

“亲爱的！”

“尽管身世不显赫。”Frey赶紧加了一句。

Kylo看看她们中的一个，然后又看看另一个。

“小女士们。”他宣布到，“你们的邀请我接受了。”

* * *

结果证明他的决定大错特错了。首先：其他优雅的客人用晚餐的时候他得一个人等着。他只在厨房里就着水吞下了一口黄油面包，Mitaka夫人就把他赶去客厅了。他得在一个地方坐好，别人跟他说话的时候他才能说话，得努力让自己显得像是房间里某个异域风情的装饰物。浓浓的蜡烛味让他感到快要窒息了，时钟的滴答声又是那么恼人。他唾弃反射在银器表面上的自己的脸——那么苍白，五官奇怪，衣着还不体面。

要是他们允许他带一本书，或者速写本的话就好了；要是有人和他说话的话——要是Hux会来看他，哪怕只是来看看Kylo有没有宾客们一样享受夜晚，就好了。但是他没来，他根本不在意。

手指攥成拳头，Kylo发现自己无意识间让一些物体浮了起来——奢华的水果盘里的橘子，还有一个烛台。他集中精神，小心翼翼地让它们落回原处，然后就开始看起了墙上的画：一只孔雀、风景、马匹；平淡无奇，但却是安全的选择——不像Hux的私人收藏。他的客人知道吗？他们有怀疑过吗？天哪——他们之中会不会有艺术家、模特，或是一起雇画家画画的同好，会不会有人一起参与过？

帘幕分开，女士们入场了。不久后Kylo就会认识她们的名字：几位Tarkin家的女孩儿，是Hux敬重的那位大总督的远房亲戚——其中两个是双胞胎，都面容清秀，颧骨高高的，肤色偏白，对什么都颇有微词，然后是她们的另一位姐妹，不爱和人说话，总是有点窘迫，是个数学家；小Siv中尉，梳着脏辫，戴着一条多彩的披肩，步伐轻盈，声音洪亮；Gosta小姐，体格健壮，守口如瓶，白裙子衬着她棕色的皮肤。最后：Phasma上尉，塞勒的子爵夫人，身穿一条褶裥厚重的银色长袍，像是一身铠甲。

Kylo起立鞠躬。Siv和Gosta礼貌地点了点头，但其他人都毫无表示，她们不知道他为什么在这里。看来邀请他这件事并不像是Millicent说的那样人尽皆知。她和Frey不久也进来客厅，马上就瞄准了最舒适的沙发占好了座。Kylo的目光停留在Phasma身上：他的竞争对手和死敌。她可不像是有兴趣参与这场生死瞪视决斗。她在房间里走了一圈，沉重的服饰好像让她觉得有些不舒服，拿扇子的样子就好像是随时准备拔剑。她和Kylo一样高，也可能更高；脖子上戴着珍珠项链，浅金色的头发上装点着冠冕式的发饰。女王一般的形象，但从强壮程度上来看也许符合Hux的品味——但毕竟，不是他偏好的性别。当然了，那正是他们婚姻为何如此有利的原因之一。

“你们觉得今晚我们会玩游戏吗？”Gosta对房间里的人说，然后便在一张沙发上坐下。她一坐好，Millicent就跑到她的大腿上，想要博得注意力——这么多优雅端庄的淑女围着她，可把她高兴坏了。Gosta笑着摸了摸她的卷发。

“要是将军还接着和总管讨论工程设计的话那是没可能了。”一个Tarkin家的女孩说。

“真是无趣啊。”她的双胞胎姐姐说。

“不要对他们这么严苛了。”Siv说，“有武器才能打胜仗。”

“他都多少年没设计过武器了。”第一个说话的人抱怨说。

“我敢肯定他以后会的。”Gosta说，“但你也知道，他现在忙着照顾这里这位小姑娘呢，是不是啊，亲爱的？”她说着挠了挠Millicent膈肢窝，逗得她笑着扭来扭去，“然后还有男爵的职责，还要管理这庄园，太多事要做了，自从——最近。”

“自从Brendol过世以后。”Phasma说，声音轻柔却大胆。

一阵沉默，之后大家又聊了起来，大多是些无关紧要的话题——而Phasma便在这些不协和音中继续在屋子里绕圈走着。

Kylo觉得有些晕眩，而且感觉自己像是个傻瓜，就像是回到了钱德里拉，自己还是个不谙世事的少年，上流人士对他视而不见，因他还不配听见他们的秘密。那就随他们去吧，他还有更重要的事要考虑——在眼前的这所有人里，他是唯一一个拥有号令超自然力量的能力的人，世俗的纷扰他又何必要在乎呢？

他闷闷不乐地坐在那里，却找不到机会悄悄溜走——夜晚才刚刚开始，而即便他因为身份地位的关系不能参与进任何一段对话，他还是得人在这里，表现得很好相处。他已经对此感到厌倦不堪了，厌倦了那些闪着亮光的薄纱，嘈杂的声音，还有香水的粉的刺鼻味道。

等到男士们进来的时候，他的怒火已经是红色的烈焰在他心里灼烧，快要从牢笼中溢出了。他们都穿着黑白的服饰，而他却一身棕色和灰色。他见到了Erso先生和Krennic总管，两人都已经是一头银发，但仍然英俊；欢快的Carr准下士和Torben中士，他们是同Phasma一起来的，帮她的哥哥Keldo推着他的红木轮椅；最后，Hux本人。

Kylo多希望自己能不受他的影响；多想就直接背过身去，毫不在意；但是Hux俘虏了他的目光——今晚的他简直是散发着光芒，发型精心打理过，目光明亮。Kylo的心背叛了他，欢快地跳动着：见到Hux这件事本身就是难以言喻的喜悦，他无从拒绝——所以他就这样看着，渴望着，然后被无视着。

上次他们两个相见的时候，Kylo刚从夜魔Maratelle的手下救了他，Hux叫Kylo是他的骑士，夸奖了他的画作，邀请他去他的私人房间，然后他就不在了。他随意的笑容，他仿佛在邀请似的的目光，他对Kylo的兴趣，全都不在了——咖啡上来之后他和所有的客人都进行了对话，但连看都没看一眼Kylo。

Kylo在想这是惩罚还是戏弄，在想Hux是否给他自己下了禁令，不要再去寻求Kylo的陪伴——也许这次拜访伦敦让他想起了自己的职责；也许他发觉了，和一位家庭教师发生暧昧关系会让他颜面尽失；也或许Hux是在尊重Kylo的意愿，因为上一次他拒绝了Hux进一步的追求。最后的可能性驱使着Kylo继续不知廉耻地望着他，向他袒露着自己的灵魂。

“不要直视太阳。”一个声音说道。

坐在阴暗角落里的Kylo被吓了一跳，赶紧坐直了起来，困惑地眨着眼看着Keldo。Keldo见状只是露出一个略带嘲讽的微笑。“抱歉，大人，您刚才说什么？”Kylo问到。

Kylo看了Hux最后一眼——他正在和Krennic和Siv说话，Millicent坐在他膝盖上——然后转过头来看向Keldo，说：“对不起，大人。我无意冒犯您的友人。”

“我不觉得他认为你冒犯了他，那才是问题所在。”

Kylo打量了他一番。他比他妹妹肤色要深一些，面容棱角分明，金发，还有很明显的鬓角，嘴角带着不悦，目光咄咄逼人——确实是张英俊的脸。但Kylo的注意力又被Hux吸引了去，他正在和Phasma说话，两人头靠得很近，窃窃私语着，不快显示在了他的肢体动作中。

“你就是那个新老师？”Keldo话中有话地问。

“是的，大人。”

“你对阿卡尼斯之主可算熟悉？”

“他雇佣我还没多久。”

“他提到说你是他的旧相识，真是件稀奇的事。”

Kylo的耳朵要烧起来了；是因为尴尬，还是因为羞愧？不管怎样，他都很担忧——而且又一次觉得自己就像个傻瓜。他唯恐Keldo知道他对Hux的非分之想，怕Keldo是在侮辱他——爱上主人的受雇之人，多么可悲啊！

"我们一起上的学。"他说。他开始发觉他们之间这段共同的经历是多么渺小了；原本他还会想说自己是Hux唯一的朋友，就好像他除了Hux以外无人陪伴一样——但是看看哪，Hux可以找来一屋子崇敬他的人，哪怕那份敬意只是出于对他身份地位的考虑。

“Armitage一直都是个聪明的学生。”Keldo说到。

“那当然了，大人。”Kylo不自在地咽了口唾沫。他有些窘迫，但也不失挑衅意味地换了个话题，说：“我还不太了解您呢，大人。”

Keldo露出一副‘竟然有人不知道我的成就’的惊讶表情，整了下领巾，说：“我嘛。我是塞勒的子爵夫人的哥哥，皇家工程师里的中尉。”

“您是在战争时遇到阿卡尼斯之主的吗？”Kylo问，“在印度。”

“在印度发生的‘战争’可多了去了，年轻人。你得问得再具体一点。不过我的回答是，并不是，我们自从儿时就认识了。他父亲十分青睐我妹妹，在她军事生涯中帮助不少。”

“您想必也是。”

“还真不是。”Keldo说，他的眼神越来越鄙夷了，“可得提醒你一下，我是个和平主义者，我从来不想和军队扯上关系，我妹妹强迫我参军的。”

“我听说她可能很快就会结婚了。”Kylo说，他实在管不住自己。

Keldo皱起了眉。他们同时看向了还在悄悄说着什么的Hux和Phasma。“我觉得不太可能。”keldo说，“那两个简直太不般配了。”他又看了看Kylo，“不过确实还有可能更糟的。”话音刚落，他就离开了，Kylo赶忙从椅子上跳起来鞠了一躬。

他站在那，指甲陷进了手掌里。丢人至极，他想现在就追上Keldo，下战书和他决斗，他伤到了Kylo的品格——或者更理想的情况，和他的妹妹决斗。

喜欢枪手的父亲肯定会选用枪决斗——生死取决于运气而不是技巧，他要是和Phasma决斗的话才不会用枪：Kylo想要用一把大剑；他会骑在马背上朝Phasma冲过去，挥舞着一把可比石中圣剑的武器，燃烧的剑身被鲜血染红。他是亚瑟和梅林化作一体，重创胆敢企图夺走美丽的格温娜维尔的兰斯洛特。正义、魔法、权力、复仇，他是那一切的化身——然而他并不是什么法师骑士；他只是个家庭教师，只是个可怜兮兮的小巫师。

“来点音乐吧。”Phasma大声说，“太无聊了。”

Kylo看着她，啊，要是眼神能杀人的话就好了。没有人在意这个怒视着她的老师，他们都在劝Erso给他们演奏，而Erso故作谦虚地说着自己如何技巧生疏，品味拙劣，不好意思献丑，但最终还是从了大家的请求走向钢琴。Kylo就像老鹰一样注视着他：这场即兴演出也许正是他偷偷溜走的好机会。Erso微笑着，一边开着玩笑一边伸展了下手指，但Kylo能看出他目光有多暗淡，姿势又有多僵硬。这个男人在这里并不觉得开心，他有伴了。

“我该为大家献上一曲什么呢？”他问到，词句间略带着点外国口音。Krennic走过去，手搭在他背上。

“无论你演奏什么都动听悦耳。”他的语气比起鼓励，更像是在大家面前显摆自己友人的才赋。

“《绿袖子》！”Millicent喊到。Erso转过头去，表情一下高兴了起来。

“乐意效劳；那请问这位小女士愿意献唱吗？”

“噢，我没有那方面的天赋，真的。”她说着又站得离Hux更近了些。他轻声笑了笑，稍稍弯下腰，握住了她的小手。

“荒唐。”他与她十指相扣，鼓励到，“你唱得好听极了，我们都可想听你唱了。”

“那请各位一定要知道，我已经很久没练习过了，难免有些生疏。”Millicent煞有介事地说，Hux领着她走到了钢琴旁，“Ren先生还没开始给我上音乐课。”

这句话一出，Hux不自觉地转头看向Kylo；他的嘴角带着微笑，眼神带着乞求：不要走。然而那只是一瞬间的事，他的注意力马上回到了妹妹身上，帮她选好位置，摆好姿势。她就像个备受尊敬的女歌手，马上就要用摄人心魂的咏叹调俘虏观众们的心了。

Kylo呆站在原地。第一个音符，柔美、低沉，像是位少年在哼着曲子。

Millicent一只手搭在钢琴的顶盖上，清清嗓子之后闭上了眼。她的女低音堪称完美，尽管换气稍微有些跟不上，她唱到：“Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously; and I have loved you oh so long, delighting in your company!”（啊，我的爱人，你错待了我，无情地抛下了我；我爱你有多久啊，你在身边时我有多快乐！）

Kylo感觉到有人在看他。他抬起头，视线对上了Hux凝视的目光：毫无遮掩，心碎的目光——禁忌的眼神。

“I have been ready at your hand to grant whatever you would crave; I have both wagered life and land, your love and good-will for to have.”（你想要的东西，我随时准备好献给你；我堵上生命和土地，只为拥有你的爱情和好意。）

他怎么承受得了？他怎么才能熄灭胸中的怒火，抚慰伤痛的心？他用眼神哀求到：‘现在不能看我；不要看，否则我们就都完了。’

“Well, I will pray to God on high that thou my constancy mayst see and that yet once before I die—thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.” （我会想天上的父祈祷，愿你知晓我心永恒不变，愿在我死前那一刻，你终将允诺爱我。）

Kylo背过身去。他必须得离开这里，必须去换换空气——他头晕目眩，也知道别人肯定能看出来，他面色惨白，肩膀颤抖着。客人们在钢琴周围站成一圈，沉浸在美妙的音乐中，好像仙女环一样把他困在中间，让他脱身乏术。

“Greensleeves was all my joy, greensleeves was my delight.”（绿袖子是我全部的快乐，绿袖子是我的欢喜的全部。）

Kylo感到胸口过紧；他又看了眼Hux——他现在没在看他，而是在看着Phasma，一段歌词结束时她回给他一个紧绷的笑容。

“Greensleeves was my heart of gold—and who but my lady greensleeves?”（绿袖子是我不变的心——绿袖子，我只爱着你。）

在雷鸣般的掌声中Kylo终于得以脱身。他迈着大步穿过客厅，心快要从喉咙里跳出来了，还要忍着不咒骂出声。去他的这些冠冕堂皇的聚会，装模作样的上流社会，去他的男人和男人、主人和老师不可结合——去他的Hux竟然接受这些规则，为了做个‘体面人’而背叛自己灵魂的呼唤。

“Ren先生！”Hux在叫他；他停了下来。他们之间隔着整间屋子的距离，Hux站在帘幕旁，Kylo在门边。‘伪君子！’他想要喊，还有许多更难听的词；但它们就是都停在嘴边。“你这是要去哪？”

“我累了。”Kylo说，他恨自己的声音怎么这么沙哑，听着快要哭了一样。

“你还没有告辞。”Hux说，但却没有走近过来，懦夫。

“不好意思，Hux先生，我十分疲倦，先告辞了。”

厌倦了暧昧的游戏，厌倦了你，骨子里累到不想动了——睡眠不会有任何帮助，除非Hux在他的床上。啊，床上的Hux是多么美丽，多么顺从——也好：让他也尝尝手足无措的滋味，让他也受难吧。如果他不能回报我的爱意，那就让他和我一起承受这份苦痛吧，这样才公平。

“今晚你可以走了。”Hux说，“但请记住，只要我的客人们还在，我就想要你每天晚上都来客厅；这是我的愿求，请不要怠慢。然后，我期望你能更多参与到社交活动里去，并且时不时地要过来找我说话。”

“你要是那么想要的话可以自己过来找我啊。”Kylo回到。Hux走近了：一瘸一拐，仅仅三步，远远不足以弥补他们之间的距离。

“我不能。”他压着声音激动地说，“我不能啊！难道你不明白吗？”

“该明白的我都明白了！”

Hux眯起眼看着他，手背在身后。“你在哭。你还好吗？”

“我很好，先生。”Kylo咬着牙说。他眨了眨眼，好不让愤怒的泪水挡住视线。

“我不在的时候你都做了些什么？”

“我的工作。”

Hux叹了口气。“走吧，去一个人消沉着吧，明天再见。我希望那时你的心情会好一点。”

Kylo不作回答，只是怒视着他。Hux无奈地转过身去，背对着他说：“晚安，我——”他迫使自己停了下来，然后便消失在了帘幕后。

Kylo还站在原地，现在眼泪是不受控制地往下流了。一首乐曲飘扬而来：普赛尔的《黛朵的悲歌》，离别之歌。

* * *

“S'il vous plaît, ouvrez la porte.”Unamo一边敲着Ren的门一边请求到。

他正脸朝下趴在床上，完全见不了人。这一天他都躲在房间里，只有在有生理需要的时候才离开一会儿，现在就快要到晚上，他马上又得出去见人了。他还穿着昨天的衣服，长袍大衣皱巴巴的，领子歪着，头发也没梳，有什么关系呢？

“我真的需要你去照看一下Millicent，”Unamo接着说，“我得去帮忙准备小食和饮料。”

“可以。”Kylo默想着：这里加点砒霜，那里来一滴爱情魔药。Unamo又嘎嚓嘎嚓地转了转门把手。

“动作快点！Hux先生要我们重新换过餐厅的摆设，我不想我们移家具的时候Millicent小姐在地上到处乱跑，太危险了。快点去吧，你这是怎么了？”

“我患上心病了。”Kylo哀叹着说，但还是站起了身。

他上楼梯的样子就好像是个刚从棺材里出来视察邪恶领地的吸血鬼。但整个效果多少还是被跑来跑去的女士们给打破了，她们摇着铃，呼唤女仆捧来一叠叠衣服、披肩和各种小饰品。Kylo向她们一一行礼，但大部分人都没工夫回应他。小Millicent朝他飞奔过来，差点撞上他的膝盖。他赶紧把她抱起来以避免类似事故的发生。

“Ren先生，Ren先生，您能加入我这队吗？请您务必啊！”Millicent抱着他的脖子恳求到。

“可以先问一下我们要玩什么吗？”

“哑剧字谜！可好玩了，您之前玩过吗？”

“我不记得有玩过。”

他抱着Millicent来到餐厅。桌子都被推走了，灯和烛台都换了位置，椅子摆成了一圈半圆，正对着拱门。Mitaka指挥着一队人马从客厅进进出出，那里被改成了一间私人起居室的样子。

Hux就在那间屋里，只有被选定的几位绅士和淑女们围着他。他看着Kylo和Millicent进来，语气毫无起伏地问：“Ren先生也要和我们一起玩吗？”

Kylo不假思索地摇了摇头，然后赶紧跟上一句：“我是Millicent小姐的顾问。”

Hux简短地点了下头，但Krennic抗议说：“这算作弊吧。”

“既然我们没有真的押注，这些事也不必在意。”Millicent立刻回击到，然后便示意Kylo将她放下。

他们这一队离开了房间，在餐厅里摆成新月形的椅子上就坐好，Hux的队伍留在帘幕后。Kylo心里有种说不上的激动感，要怪就要怪他好胜的心——与Hux和Phasma的队伍对抗正是他现在需要的。佣人们给他们上了饮料，不久之后，铃声响了。

帘幕拉开，拱门下的身影是Keldo，全身裹着白床单，连大披肩都不少，他后面是Krennic，手腕上站着一只白鸽，长袍一直拖到地上。Tarkin双胞胎姐妹入场，罩着斗篷，手里拿着棕榈叶。又一声铃响：Phasma和Siv穿着军人的服装正步走出来，肩膀上扛着个椅子；Hux坐在椅子上，头戴月桂冠，伸出一只手向想象中的臣民们示意。他一侧的肩膀裸露在外面：他是唯一一个没在‘罗马长袍’底下穿衬衫的人。Kylo呆张着嘴，只有坐在那里欣赏着眼前的美景。这个男人啊！多么厚颜无耻！又多么——多么美丽！握着长矛的手指优雅地弯曲着——他看着多高贵啊——黯淡的灯光让他的睫毛呈现出透明的金色，轻柔的阴影落在他大理石般的肌肤上；啊，要是Kylo能化身为那抚摸着他肩膀的暗影该有多好啊。

帘幕落了下来，他不自觉地发出了不快的声音。他的队伍开始讨论起答案来：法庭；皇帝；罗马。而只有他知晓答案：Augustus——奥古斯都大帝。帘幕再次升起时他的耳尖已经红了，Millicent大声说出了他们赞同最多的答案。

Hux直直地看向Kylo，说：“回答正确。”

一段不短的中场休息时间，Kylo坐立不安，感觉蒙了羞，但仍很兴奋。毫无疑问，刚才的那一场是给他看的：一张Hux早就该寄出的明信片。他想象着他们在更适宜的场合下相遇，在钱德里拉玩哑剧字谜，他还有他的将军。他会让皇帝坐在他的大腿上，用吻挡住他裸露的臂膀。他的欲望会驱使他像斗篷一样遮住他，带他去找一间无人的房间，亲吻他，直到天明。

他那时就已经爱着他了，十六岁的时候：当时的他还不敢叫出这份爱的名字，但它已经在灼烧着他，折磨着他，让他罹患了心病。曾经的他想要知道爱究竟能带来多深的痛苦——啊，那时的他真是弱小又愚蠢！现在这份爱每晚都让他再仇恨中重生，日益增长——伴随着无尽痛苦的变形——然而他坚持下来了：他要找到Hux相信他、喜爱他的证据。他足够强大；他骄傲；他不屈不挠；就算心中的思念要冲破他的肋骨，他还是会说：‘证明给我看，证明Hux真的想要这份爱，因为我已经浪费它浪费得够多了。’

他并没有注意看接下来的两个场景，还在沉溺于自己的脑海中，试图解开令人困惑的心弦。现在轮到他的队伍了——但在他们开始之前还有些一边品红酒一边想主意的时间。他们回到了客厅里；这里空气沉重，周遭乱作一团：这里有一堆羽毛，那里是些珠宝、武器、道具，还有一千种不同的衣物——没有一样能吸引他的注意力。队友们讨论该演出什么的时候他就漫无目的地踱步着。外面忽然显得有些吵闹，压过了他们辩论的声音。

Torben一把扯开帘幕，大声说：“喂，小点声，我们什么都听不见了，怎么集中精力啊！”

帘幕外是张定格画面：可怜的Mitaka耸着肩膀，眨巴着眼，一副想要消失的样子；椅子上，Hux一队人转过身来；Frey正拉着Keldo的袖口，在请求着什么。

“有个吉普赛女人。”Mitaka突兀地说。

“外面有个吉普赛女人想要进来。”Hux为难地说，食指抵在额头侧面，就好像想要镇住头痛。“Dopheld正在和我们解释为什么他没能把她送走。”

“她真的很棘手，Hux先生。”Mitaka用蚊子大的声音说。

Gosta从Torben的肩膀面冒出来，挡住了Kylo的视线。“吉普赛女人！她会算命吗？”

“肯定会的。”Phasma说，“她会来唱歌、跳舞、诅咒你的敌人——无疑就是那一套。”

“哦，求求您了，让她进来吧！”Gosta说，小姑娘们也跟着求了起来。房间里一时充满了怀疑者和信者的辩论声。而房子的主人只是耐心地听着，他悠闲地坐着，翘着腿，但看上去就和刚刚正襟危坐在皇座上时一样威严——一位宽宏的君主。

“好了。”他终于开口说到，“游戏先暂停一下吧。可能确实会很有趣：你们中的一些人能观赏真正的魔术，而另一些人则有机会观察她怎么用戏法骗人。”

客人们纷纷从椅子上起来赶去了门厅，一路上激动地交谈着；Kylo跟着他们，焦虑地期待着。一些佣人还站在走廊里看着那个在门口耐心等待着的女孩，Unamo在她旁边守着。她看上去十八岁左右，穿着有些过分张扬华丽，到处装饰着珠宝：就连她头发上的丝带都点缀着金色的吊坠。她行了个屈膝礼，裙子抬起来的时候露出了一双有些年岁的靴子。

“晚上好！”她的声音清澈而洪亮，“我是Rey，很高兴为您们服务。”

“作为一个吉普赛人来说，你肤色还挺白的。”Phasma评论到。

Rey朝她低下头。“亲爱的女士，我是个不幸的孤儿；一群善良的罗姆人认养了我，把我当作他们自己人抚养长大。您昨日出游时一定注意到我们营地的烟了。他们送我来拜访您们一行人，是出于我的白皮肤更容易被接纳的考虑。”她又行了一礼，这次动作要小一些。Kylo留意到她露出一丝得意的笑，但马上又换上了纯洁无辜的面容。

“你能做些什么？”Phasma双手抱在胸前说。Rey走进了一步，客人们纷纷后退，脸色煞白的Mitaka赶紧跳出来阻止他。Rey停下脚步，低下头。

“过去、现在、未来，皆为我所见；主宰我们命运的力量，我可稍加影响，并借此赋予你们所欲之物。”说完，他从Mitaka的耳朵后面凭空变出一枚金闪闪的硬币来；客人中有些发出了惊呼，Gosta鼓起了掌。“你们会被赐赏，”Rey说着，将那枚金镑抛向了空中；硬币在空中翻转着，反射着光，一道金光闪过，便消失得无影无踪，“我也有权收回。”她走向Unamo，变出一只红玫瑰递给她，然后继续说：“我保证真诚地对待你们，如果你们能诚意待我，我很尊重待客之道。”

脸通红的Unamo闻了闻那朵玫瑰。Hux清了下嗓子，说：“我能问下价钱吗？”

“阿卡尼斯之主是个识时务的人。”Rey说，“我不会漫天要价，大人，上天保佑你：每人半个克朗；但请注意，我只会为那些尊重我的人服务。”

Kylo听见了Krennic在小声说：“那些已经信了的人最容易被说服了。诈眼的戏法，告诉你会财源滚滚；有些人就是对这种把戏完全没有抵抗力。”

“我允许你暂时加入我们，来为尊贵的客人们提供娱乐。”Hux说着招了招手，示意她走近点，“我们会在图书馆里给你准备些地方，两个女仆可以去给你帮忙。Madamoiselle Unamo，”他用法语说，“带她去图书馆，并且看好她，不要让这位灵媒多管闲事。”

“尊敬的男爵，还请您稍等片刻。”Rey用流利的法语说到，她的抑扬和发音远比Hux讲得要好，“我徒步而来，营地离这里距离甚远——我饥饿又劳累；请求您了，让我先果腹吧，上帝保佑你——就只要一片面包，一口水——空着肚子可是没法算命。”

结果她享用了全套晚餐：竹笋汤、烤三文鱼配荷兰酸甜酱、绿豆子、小土豆球、柠檬雪宝，还有好茶；她的胃口好得让在座的女士们都看得津津有味，最后甚至还给了她一篮子吃的，要她带回营地里去给那些她不忘提及的饿着肚子的孩子们吃。

Kylo也说不清为什么在她身边会让他觉得很紧张。她是不是也是巫师？从行为来看的话一点不像：要是Kylo是她的话，他一定会隐藏自己的力量——狩猎、绞死女巫可不是什么久远的过去。他才不敢像这样挨家挨户地把自己的异能状告天下，就为了换几个钱。Rey笑地那么随意，说话也不遮掩——她看着不像是个被喜鹊和鬼魂缠着不放的人，而那正是Kylo对身为巫师一事的亲身体验，拥有力量就要付出的代价。

吃完之后，Rey便去了图书馆，而宾客一行人则一边欢快地聊着一边成群结队地到了起居室。他们占满了屋里深紫色的沙发和靠椅，悠闲舒适地坐着，谈论着魔法。Kylo的位置是角落里的一张软垫凳子，他一坐下，Millicent和Frey就找上来了，争着要听他讲传说故事。他给她们讲了一些自己儿时听过的故事，老巨人船长Stormalong，吊死谷里的黑狗，还有约瑟夫·波拿巴遇见泽西恶魔的传说——讲故事有效地帮他把注意力从Rey身上移开，让他觉得不那么受威胁。但是没过多久，她的第一位顾客Gosta就回来了，还不停地夸赞她。

“有关妈妈的什么事她都知道！”她高兴地快要跳起舞来了，“哦，你们都得去找她看看，她是真的能’看见‘的人。”

“她是不是还帮你和妈妈对话来着？”Phasma把她的牌放下，坐着问到，“她有用很低沉的声音吗，有没有翻白眼？”

“她可不是什么搞邪教的！”Gosta说，略微有些不快，也不再手舞足蹈了，“她从未宣称说能和死者对话——但她能和我们说话，而且她知晓一切！”

“哦，那我真是等不及让她知道我的所有秘密了。”Phasma说着站了起来，理了理长衣，“我要是再出一克朗她说不定能让桌子跳起舞来呢。”

“她只给相信的人算命。”Keldo提醒她书号。

“我确实是信的。”Phasma干脆地说，然后就大步离开了。

门一关上，房间里大家就都开始嗡鸣地议论起来：Rey的魔法会不会暴露出什么Phasma拼命想要隐藏的东西？Rey那么伶牙俐齿，她的怀疑论会不会终于棋逢对手？她离开的时间确实有些久，而她回来时候的样子，两眼睁得大大的，明显很动摇。

“Armitage，我和你有话要说。”她几乎是喊着说；他们两个于是便一起去了无人的客厅。Carr并没有被吓到；他趁Phasma和Hux不在去找了Rey，现在马上都要轮到Siv和那个安静的Tarkin家的女孩了，那两人却还在谈话。Millicent戳了戳Kylo的胳膊肘。

“我能下一个去吗？”

“我不知道你还相信魔法呢。”

“我有点好奇。”Millicent说，她嘴角带着担忧的深色，从刚才开始就一直不太说话，又很不安的样子。Kylo提议陪她一起去，她这才松了口气。他们手拉着手走向图书馆，Kylo一直在哄着她：预言家小姐很友善啊，这多半是些戏法啊，所以Millicent不用害怕啊之类的。他自己都不能完全相信这番话：进入明亮的房间时他觉得自己就像是躲避光亮的夜行动物。玻璃天花板上方，月亮和星星挥洒着光芒，水晶灯亮闪闪的，房间里还摆满了蜡烛，让一切都更加明亮。

“欢迎。”Rey说。她正坐在地毯上，双手放松地待在膝盖上，Unamo和一位年长的女仆高耸地站在她身后，低着头，三人一起就好像是过去、现在、未来的三位命运女神一样。

Kylo放了两枚半克朗在地上一个不起眼却收获颇丰的碗里。Millicent问到：“Ren先生可以留在这里和我一起吗？”

“如果你不怕他发现什么你不愿意让人知道的事的话，那没问题。”Rey说，句子内容很沉重，但语气却是带着玩笑意味的。

“我不害怕你。”Millicent十分认真地说，Rey不禁笑了。

“好的，好的。二位请坐吧，把你们的手给我。”

他们照做了，现在三人形成了一个圆圈。“你要解读我们的掌纹吗？”Millicent一边打理着自己粉白相间的裙摆一边问，这是Hux送给她的那条。

“我会读你们的心。”Rey低语着，合上了眼。她仰起头，紧紧握住了他们两个的手。

Kylo的手掌紧张得尽是汗。他看向Unamo，但她只是坏笑一下，朝他翻了个白眼。另一个女仆看起来很不安，一直拿手在给自己扇风。Rey睁开了双眼，但只能看见眼白。

“怪物。”她的声音都变了，“全是怪物。Tom Tit Tot受邀而来；Yallery Brown；Snoke；善良的仙女和邪恶的仙女；鬼怪Rawhead-and-Bloody-Bones。他敲了几下窗户。你把门打开忘了关了。谋杀、谋杀、谋杀、谋杀。厨房里满是鲜血。花园里的吊死树。他躲着藏着。你杀戮。我不能原谅火焰中发生的事。还有后来的事。后来，再后来。诅咒你午夜的魔法，我诅咒你，我诅咒你下地狱。不必如此的。我诅咒你下地狱。她明明说好的。我诅咒你下地狱。母亲、母亲、母亲。收起借口。我诅咒你下地狱。”她眼睛猛地张开，狠狠地甩开了他们的手，就好像她不敢再多碰他们一秒。她跳起来，大吼到：“给我出去！”

Kylo一时还定在那里，充满谜团的预言侵蚀着他的思考；他感觉自己此时十分脆弱——就像一具不能动弹的尸体躺在解剖台上，而Rey握着手术刀。

“出去！”她尖叫着。听见Millicent哭泣的声音Kylo才一下回过神来，她正蜷在地上颤抖着，看见她的样子Kylo的心一下沉到了谷底。

“你吓到她了。”他说；这可以被解读为威胁——Rey知道他的力量，而他也准备好用它来对付那些想要伤害他要保护的人的敌人。

“出去！”Rey重复到。房间里的光开始忽闪，蜡烛的光扩散开来：炼狱的壮观景象，而Rey在其中好像也在发光燃烧。Kylo抱起Millicent的同时Unamo也一把抓住了Rey，想要问她发生了什么，为什么要大吼大叫。Millicent哭着，她全身都在抖。Kylo把她抱在怀里，转身就跑。

他本可以留下的，他本可以问：’你怎么会有魔力？你都知道些什么？你的预言是什么意思？‘——本可以等她镇定下来之后听她的回答，甚至跟着她去营地，挨个问那些预言者，揭开他们的秘密——但那一切又有什么意义呢？眼下Millicent如此难过，显然Rey也没有要帮助Kylo的意思——’我诅咒你下地狱。‘

回一趟罗伍德是势在必行了。也许Luke认识Rey，也许一切都是相连的，也许他能找到有关那个厨房女仆的解释，还有有关那棵榆树，那只喜鹊，还有大火的答案。

他们在走廊里遇上了Hux，他正严肃地朝图书馆走来，满脸写着冰冷的愤怒。Millicent哭着朝他伸出手，他无言地把她抱了过来。

“她是坏人。”Millicent大哭着说，“她说了好多可怕的话，她说——谋杀和大火还有怪物——？我不明白！她好像好说到了妈妈，那棵树，她怎么能，她怎么敢，妈妈，我想要妈妈，把她还给我，对不起，对——，把她还给我没我不想看见，我讨厌我讨厌看见看见那一切，她还诅咒我要我——”

“她不是在说你。”Kylo温柔地说。Hux看了看他，目光几乎可以杀人了。

“我们有理由相信她是某种间谍。”Hux边摇着哭泣的妹妹边说，“她收集情报和流言，用神秘主义加以包装。我们现在就送走她。”

“她是坏人。”Millicent重复到，“她是坏人，她讨厌我们，她——”

Kylo多想现在就和她坦白啊：’那些话不是在说你那些年前见到的东西，而是在说我——我被卷进了斯通菲尔德庄园的谜团里，又是唯一一个能解开它的人——而我还有自己的重负：喜鹊，还有魔法。‘

“Ren先生。”Hux说，“能请你去叫Carr和Torben来吗？如果Rey小姐不自行离开的话他们会负责送她走。”

“当然。”Kylo鞠一躬说。在他就要匆匆离开的时候，Hux抓住了他的手腕，不避讳地和他对视着。“谢谢你。”他发自真心地说，“你做的一切我真的——”

她发出一声撕心裂肺的抽泣，Hux赶忙放开了Kylo的手把她抱得更紧了一些。她把脸埋进他肩膀里。“没事了，没事了。”Hux嘴贴在她头发上说。“你可以跟我说，什么时候都可以。来吧，来吧，没事了。”他最后看了Kylo一眼：“请告诉Unamo女士让她待命。我想和我妹妹两个人说说话。”

“如您所愿。”Kylo点了下头便赶快离去了，心还砰砰直跳，Hux抓住他手腕的地方残留的感觉还令他兴奋不已。一天前的话他肯定留下去偷听有关那棵榆树Millicent都知道些什么，还有他亲爱的Hux又在守护者什么秘密。但Maratelle的谜团现在都不是他首要担心的事了，那不过是破碎的马赛克中的一片。他怀疑Rey说到的部分是未知的过去，部分是他的未来：只是他分不清哪些属于哪里。Yallery Brown和Rawhead-and-Bloody-Bones又是什么意思？那不是些可怕的传说中吃人的生物吗？

结果证明他们并不需要Carr和Torben的帮助：Rey早就逃跑了，钱没拿，那一篮子吃的也没拿，甚至外套都落下了。客人们都困惑不已，而且多亏了佣人们，谣言已经漫天飞了；Phasma让大家冷静，说Rey只是因为一些不恰当的举动被驱逐出去了，弄哭Millicent（大家从女仆们那里听说了）只是让事情板上钉钉。她建议大家继续刚才的娱乐活动：很快，香槟和音乐都回来了；’她将来一定是个合格的女主人。‘，Kylo有些自嘲地想。

他从宾客中悄悄溜走了，还有些头晕目眩。’我不能原谅火焰中发生的事。‘这句照应了梦里在伦敦的Hux所说的有关斯通菲尔德庄园在烈火下化为灰烬的事，也让他想起实验室起火之后Millicent无心说到的’这不会是最后一次‘那句话。火焰应该是未来的威胁。’你杀戮‘，完全不明所以。’Tom Tit Tot受邀而来‘，这句是在说过去。他试着让自己的意识伸展开去找Luke，但是无果，当然了，上一次他能进到某人脑海里都是多少年前的事了。

回过神来的时候他已经置身于三楼的走廊了。现在这里是空的，但是很明亮。他双唇紧闭，开始去一盏接着一盏地把灯关掉，想要召唤出那个可以回答他问题的人。

“出来吧，Maratelle Hux。”他低声念着，“来帮帮我吧。现在只有你和我，来啊，出来闹鬼吧。”

最后一丝光亮熄灭了，走廊里只剩下油气的味道还有无尽的黑暗。他听见楼下传来的钢琴声：一首悠远的调子，舒缓，甚至有些邪魅。他眨了几次眼，好让自己看见眼睑下闪烁的东西；他又轻声呼唤了她的名字，终于：坐在不远处的台阶上，Maratelle的鬼魂出现了。

他还没有傻到去靠近她。Maratelle已经证明了无数次她是个恶鬼，包括最近一次她从Moll MacGowan最后的记忆力所窥见的一切。Maratelle是个冷漠无情，残忍至极的人，死后这些特质只是愈演愈烈。

他鼓起勇气，攥起拳头，开始朝前走去。

很快他就发现了一些不自然的地方。

没有树。Maratelle看起来就像是那群宾客中的一员，除了穿着有些过时。她的卷发里插着羽毛，白裙子还没有被树枝刺穿，但她的心在流血，而当她看向Kylo的时候，他看见她流的眼泪也都是鲜血，在她脸上留下两道绯红的印迹。

“Millicent受伤了。”她哭着说，“她需要我。”

“请问我能帮到您吗？”Kylo有些提心吊胆地问。Maratelle马上点了点头，发卷随着她的动作有些滑稽地晃动着。

“请把她带到我这里来。”

’打死我也不会的。‘Kylo心里喊到。但他面上露出礼貌的微笑，然后问她：“您能让我从这里过去吗？”

Maratelle往旁边挪了挪。Kylo的胃里翻江倒海。他不可能从她身边平安无事地过去：她会伸出手抓住他的脚踝，把他拽进地狱里；但他忽然听见了孩子的尖叫声——他们需要他；他深吸一口气，踏上了台阶。

Maratelle仰起头看着天花板，显然是很担心。但她的头又仰过去一点，又仰过去一点，又仰过去一点。Kylo猛地加速跑上去，不敢再回头看，骨头碎裂的声音已经告诉他发生了什么。

四楼的走廊，他惊魂未定地四处张望，完全没注意到Hux正超他跑过来，直到他大声说：“谢天谢地你在这里！”

“什么？”Kylo还喘着气。Hux朝他伸出手，一把抓住他的衣领。

“快点！我正要去找你呢。我需要你，你是我唯一能相信的人。你要背弃我的信任吗？”

“永远不会。”Kylo脱口而出。Hux看起来崩溃极了，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛蒙着一层水雾。Kylo发现他脸上还有抓痕，是刚留下的伤口，还渗着血。

“Millicent现在很痛苦。”Hux说，“你必须得帮帮她。快来，这边走！”

“发生了什么？”Kylo质问到，任由Hux拽着他的衣服。他从未见过他这样：Hux很害怕。

“她发作了。”她解释说，“她火气一上来就——你看见了就知道了。只有你能懂，只有你。”

“歇斯底里？”Kylo问到，Hux听了发出一阵冷笑——那笑声可以说是在疯狂的边缘了。

“我还希望是呢。”他说着推开了Millicent房间的门。

Kylo之前来过这里——一间完美的人偶小屋：她有她自己的茶桌，梳妆台，各种摆满玩具的架子，一个小浴缸，一张垂着白帘幕的床，花朵的写生画，窗外是静谧的花园。Hux在Kylo四下张望的时候锁上了门。

“她在哪呢？”

“这会儿在床底下。”

Kylo的心一下凉了。他转头去看Hux，希望他是在开玩笑。他正背对着门站着，憔悴不堪，喘着粗气。Kylo朝床边走去，就像小偷一样，脚步轻轻的，然后蹲了下去。

“Millicent小姐？”

黑暗中有什么东西在看着他。他听到一声低吼，太低了——不自然。

“她现在认不出你。”Hux轻声说。

“Millicent。”Kylo又试了一次，这回他伸出了手。一阵丝丝声，他看见一双像猫一样反光的眼睛，但从大小来看只可能属于人类。

“你能帮她吗？”Hux恳求到。Kylo抬起头，迷惑不解地看着他。

“我要怎么帮她？”

“你不是个巫师吗？”Hux的语气里透露着一种一切都无所谓了的无力感。他和之前提议说要研究骗术的时候简直判若两人。他疲惫不堪，也许还有点赌气，但却丝毫不去否认眼前发生在妹妹身上的事——看来这不是第一次。“我听Rey小姐说你是。”

“我——Millicent是个什么？”

“我从来没取过名字。她不是个’什么‘，她是人类——和我一样，她只是有时候会做出些事情来——比如变身之类的。”Hux挥了挥手，“我坚信这都是能用医学解释的。你们叫魔法的东西可能只是一些变异。”

“变异。”Kylo重复到，他简直不能相信自己的耳朵，“你看看她啊！”

“她看起来还挺正常的，”Hux说，“考虑到各方面情况。”

Hux又瞅了一眼床底下。Millicent回看着他。

“这样的事多久发生一次——？”Kylo问。

“你可以等她变回来的时候自己问她。她变成这样都是情绪极沮丧的时候，而一般来说她又是个情绪温和的孩子，所以不怎么经常发生。她已经很懂得怎么隐藏这一技能了，我基本上都能放心留她一个人，信任她不会去闹出什么事；除了上次她跑到那棵梧桐树上去的时候。”Hux朝床底下谴责地看了一眼，“那可真是有点蠢了，Millie。”

“没人知道？”

“除了你没人知道。Unamo可能怀疑有些什么，但她是个明理的人。她很会忽略眼前的事实假装世界还是一切正常。上一任保姆就不一样了，我们不得不想办法把她弄走。”

Kylo摇了摇头。这肯定是一场梦，必需是。Hux穿着束腰，被一群意图暧昧的绅士们围着，坐在欢愉场所里的场景都比眼下这一幕显得更真实。

“你想要我做什么？”他有些无助地问。

“我需要你把她从床底下弄出来。当然，她会抵抗。”

“然后呢？”

“施展你的神秘法术。”

Kylo长长地叹了口气。他脱下大衣，卷起袖子；这其实并不明智，Millicent看来是很擅长爪击，但他不得不拜托衣物的束缚，好增加肘关节的活动范围。他心里默数到三，然后伸出手去抓她。

抓住她的这部分还比较简单，让她乖乖不动就不那么容易了。她奋力挣扎扭动，Kylo费好大力气才找到合适的位置，在抓住她胳膊的同时不会伤到她。他用力一拉，Millicent怒吼着。

除了有着猫的眼睛、长指甲、尖牙之外，她确实看上去还算正常；甚至还有几分可爱，真是有些荒唐了。这是一种部分变身：没有毛和胡须，或者其他任何和猫的构造相似的东西，只是唤起了动物的本能。她强壮又灵活，但Kylo还是要更壮实一些，力气压过了她。他小心但有力地捏住了她的后颈，让她一下安定了下来。

“快，施魔法啊。”Hux催促到。Kylo都没力气和他解释说巫术不是这么用的。从Hux之前的话可以判断出Millicent能自己变回来，最明智的选择就是等了。

“你能让她冷静下来吗？”Kylo说，“你是她哥哥。我觉得她会听的。”

“之前我都是那么做到的。但你怎么没个咒语什么的呢？”

Kylo只是发出无奈地叹息声。唉，这个漂亮的傻瓜。

Hux走过来，显然很不悦，但在妹妹面前蹲下时还是努力表现地很放松。他顺了顺她毛躁的头发。“我知道她吓到你了。”他说，“但她已经不在了。我们都会保护你的。我们不会告诉别人你的能力，我以我的名誉宣誓。如果她有所怀疑的话，那就随她去吧，没有人会为她作证。”

他就一直这样：温柔悦耳的约定，再加上对那些胆敢企图毁坏他的小家庭的人的威胁。同时Kylo还在试图平静自己的呼吸，停下飞转的思绪——刚刚的预言，现在他又知道Millicent其实是个女巫。他早该怀疑的，梧桐树事件就足够疑点重重了。他还要考虑到虽然Millicent拥有力量，她的哥哥身上却一丁点都没有——一切都要追回到Maratelle，毕竟他的力量也是从他母亲那里继承来的。

单纯的鬼魂还不够坏，现在他知道自己要面对的是一个女巫的鬼魂了。

Millicent逐渐变回人形的时候他也稳稳地抱着她，自己也不禁一阵颤抖。Hux告诉她说她做得很好，说她非常勇敢。Kylo放开了她，已经变回人形的Millicent一下扑进Hux怀里，蜷作一团，又哭了起来。

Kylo不去打扰他们两个，让Hux去安慰她吧。如果他对此事有发言权的话，他会低声嘱咐：大叫吧；发怒吧；嘶吼吧、破坏吧；摧毁一切，直到你从灰烬中重生。那不是英国人的处世之道。Millicent忍住泪水，前额抵在膝盖上，这样他们就看不见她扭曲的表情，看不见她的弱小还有屈辱了。漫长的几分钟里，她就这样和自己斗争着，Hux轻轻揉着她颤抖的肩膀。她想要说些什么，勇敢地大吸了几口气，但是话就是出不来。

“没事的。”Kylo和她说，他正盘腿坐着，注意着不做出什么突然的动作，“你不必非要现在说。”

“我刚才试图伤害你。”她口齿不清地说，“我是个，怪、怪、怪物。”她终于抬起头来。凶猛的野兽早已不见踪影，只剩下这个伤心的小孩。

“你不是怪物。”Kylo温柔地说，“你只是被吓到了。”

“我有时就会变成那样——变成那样的时候——啊，我自己应该清楚的。刚刚我什么都不想去想，想要放空一会儿，所以就变身了；可是你们都看到了，我连变身都变不好。”

“我倒是觉得你变小猫女变得挺成功的。”Hux说，Millicent弱弱地笑了笑。Hux亲吻了她的额头。

“现在没事了吗，亲爱的？”

“嗯，没事了。但是。唉！我好羞愧！”

“不要责备自己。”Kylo说，“你没做错什么。”

“我朝您吼来着。”Millicent反驳到，“多不礼貌，多不好啊。您一定觉得我又无礼又不正常。”

Kylo觉得真正需要她担心的事比这要严重多了，但是没有说出来。“我不觉得你不正常。”他面上带着温和但又明显很憔悴的笑容。

“我该告诉你的——”

“不，你没告诉他是对的。”Hux说着整理了下她头发上的蝴蝶结，这下她应该不觉得那么见不得人了。

Millicent吸了吸鼻子。“我在梧桐树上变回人形的时候你都担心坏了。我那时真的好怕那个仙女环，所以一早出去想把它毁掉——但我只是把蘑菇拔起来之后烧掉了，但那扇门、那通道并没有关上对吗？而我们现在永远也没办法把它关上了！”

“会有办法的。”Kylo答应她说，“我的舅舅Luke是个沼地巫师。他会帮我们的。”

“他是个沼地巫师。”Hux重复到。Kylo歪过头看着他。

“都到这份上了，真的还有什么事能惊到你吗？”

Hux抿着嘴想了想，说：“你说得对。”

“我在花园里见到你的时候真的吓坏了。”Millicent说，“你浑身冰冷，没有生气，呼吸都快停了。一只喜鹊坐在你胸上，在偷你的呼吸。”

“你见到他了？”Kylo摇着头说。他还要听到多少骇人的真相？

“它飞走了，然后我就过去命令你的肺重新清澈回来。”她揉了揉鼻子，Hux赶紧递给她一块手帕。

所以说Millicent不仅能变身，她还有治愈的能力——她需要一位老师，但是Kylo也有许多要向她请教的东西。根据他见到的Rey和Millicent的不同表现，魔法大概在每个巫师身上都会有各自的存在形式，不是所有的能力都生来就会，有一些必须要经过修行获得。

他在想Maratelle的能力会是什么。他又看见厨房里的鲜血了，还听见她残忍的誓言——要让小Hux受苦。她到底能用哪些方法去折磨他？成百上千种，毫无疑问的。

“你怎么不说话了。”Hux说。

“我得先消化一下。”Kylo说。他看着紧紧抱住Millicent的Hux，心中升起一股保护欲，他要尽全部力量让他们不受伤害。他希望踏上旅途的时候自己的精神可以留下护卫他们，守护两位Hux家的人的一举一动——他们已经是他的家人了，不管他们间地位相差得有多悬殊，也不管Hux是不是永远不会回应他的爱：他们的命运早已交织在了一起。他十分确信是命运引领他来到这里，要他完成作为守护者的使命。

“客人们一定在想我们去哪了。”Millicent说，“让我洗脸梳妆，然后就一起回去吧——免得他们怀疑你在这里哄我；我敢肯定，他们一定觉得我在闹脾气，我可不想留下这样的印象。”

“而我敢肯定，我们的客人们都对你印象很好。”Hux说着帮她站了起来。他动作熟练地理好了她的裙子，领着她到了洗脸盆旁。Millicent还在微微颤抖着，眼睛也还是红的；但她控制好自己的表情，仪表姿态都像是个端庄的男爵夫人。

Kylo还坐在地上。他的世界一下变得扑朔迷离不可预测，现在站起来怕是两腿都会不稳，或者连引力都要出问题了：没准他现在要是站起来，双脚就再也不会回到地面上了。

“Ren先生，请问您能尽早去见您的舅舅吗？”Millicent问到，她正在用毛巾擦脸，“我们迫切地需要他的帮助。”

“我可以今晚就动身。”Kylo提议说。

“谢谢您——”

“今晚！”Hux忽然大声打断了Millicent，“我不许你鲁莽地夜里赶路，太危险了。”

“我不惧怕黑暗。”Kylo安稳他说，“黑暗刚好让我藏身——越少好奇的目光，越少麻烦。”

“实在是太感谢您了；Ren先生，bon voyage，也祝您好运。”Millicent热情地说，然后瞪了一眼看着又想要插嘴的Hux，“Armitage，你一个字也不要多说，关于魔法你一无所知。今晚的事件已经够严重了，我的名誉都收到了威胁。再来一次诡异的事件，再来个Rey小姐一样的人，再发生任何一件扰乱我们平静生活的事——我们就完了，再无翻身的可能。这么长时间都没被发现已经算是我们幸运。Ren先生慷慨地为我们提供帮助：我们应当立即接受。我已经受不了这样活着了，真的受不了了。”

Hux听得目瞪口呆，眨了眨眼。“看来修辞学是遗传的。”

“没错。”Kylo轻笑了几声。他们的目光对上了。

“你务必严肃对待我。”Millicent说。

“那就不要爬到床底下啊，亲爱的。”说完，Hux拍了拍她的背。Millicent撅起了嘴。Kylo早就知道和他们分开不是件容易事，但他从没想过竟然难到如此这般。看着Hux带着Millicent走到门口他的心都要碎了。Hux打开门锁的时候他才想起他们会路过三楼的走廊——那里的灯还是灭的。

“小心鬼魂。”他焦急地说，也终于从地上站了起来。Millicent一下转过来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，惊讶地看着他。

“什么？有鬼魂？”她惊呼到。

“啊，现在鬼魂都是真的了？”Hux故作平淡地说。Kylo强迫自己露出个微笑。Millicent不知道，那就先假设她不知道的东西还不会伤害到她吧——毕竟之前一直都没有。

“我只是开个玩笑。”他尽力表现出轻描淡写的样子。

Millicent皱起了眉。“多残忍的笑话。我今晚受的惊吓已经够多了，请您不要再吓我了。”

“请原谅，Millicent小姐。”他深鞠一躬，又直起身子，发现Hux正侧着头看着他。

“我真的不能说服你留下吗？就等到早晨也好，我会陪着你，你不会不觉得无聊的。”

Kylo脸一下白了，然后又刷地变红。Hux怎么能当着他纯洁的妹妹的说这种话？这要叫他怎么答应，叫他怎么让Hux解释他究竟是什么意思？他暗示的事情真的可行吗，现在整栋楼里到处都是客人啊？太容易被捉个正着了——对他百害无一利。真是大意至极！啊，而他竟然要再一次拒绝Hux！

Hux肯定是看出他心情的变化了，因为他慢慢解释到：“我们还要继续哑剧字谜的游戏，我还和客人说了今晚要打台球。”

“啊，是啊，当然可以。嗯，不。”Kylo赶紧清清嗓子，“还是不了。我这就去打包，然后立即出发。我会保重的。”

“那至少骑Finalizadora去吧。”Hux说，看上去丝毫不受影响，“她熟路。Thanisson会拿着灯笼同你一起到米尔考特。明天一早我就给你安排一架马车。”

“明白。”Kylo说。Thanisson，还能有谁呢？一定是上天要惩罚他不洁的念头。Millicent拉了拉Hux的手。

“我们不能再让客人们久等了！”

“这就来，这就来。”

Hux踏出门框，Millicent握住他的手，然后向Kylo行了个屈膝礼。“祝您旅途平安，我亲爱的Ren先生，也请您一定尽快！我希望您能很快找到解决问题的方法和答案。我可以给您写信吗？”

“不必。信还没寄到我应该就已经回来了。”他抬起头看着Hux，“很高兴知道你妹妹都懂怎么往罗伍德寄信。”

“啊，够了吧你。”Hux含混了过去。他朝Kylo点点头，而Kylo则向他鞠了一躬。门关上了。

* * *

他没多少东西，但打包的简单过程确实让他觉得头脑清醒了一些，并且稍微有点后悔要走得这么急，不过他也清楚事情的紧迫性。他还有一千个问题要问Millicent，但是他却回答不了哪怕一个Millicent想问他的问题，他必须尽快去找出答案。离别令他伤心难耐，但同时阴暗一面的他其实也迫切想要离开：他惧怕Unamo，或者某个多事的客人会来找他，要是Rey的预言传出去了，他不在场就最好了。他急需时隔已久的安宁与平静，好来整理散碎的思绪：旅行是从喧闹的社交中脱离的好机会，而拜访罗伍德——一切开始的地方——更是再合适不过了。

他有考虑过要不要去问Hux，问他是否愿意陪同，那样的话这趟旅途可就不一般了。Hux当然会拒绝他的邀请，这是毫无疑问的。他对这些到访的贵客还有责任在身，更需要留在妹妹身边以免意外发生。

Kylo提着沉重的手提箱悄悄从屋子里出来，锁上门。他的手迟迟不愿放开把手，一股难以抵御的思念之情涌上心头：他会想念那张羽毛般柔软的床的，还有温暖的壁炉，薰衣草的香气，甚至雨点击打在小窗户上的声音！他四下望一望走廊，甚至不知道自己是不是也会怀念这里的鬼魂：身边只有活人陪伴已经是个遥远的概念。

台阶在脚下发出吱呀的声响，但被嘈杂的音乐声盖了过去。忙得跑上跑下的仆人并没有工夫估计他。他最后一次回头看了看：三楼的走廊里潜伏着树枝的阴影，伸张着。他朝那片阴影露出一抹坏笑，然后便低着头快速地走到了大门外。

今晚的夜空晴朗无云，空气中带着醒神的香味，清风略带寒意，但一层轻薄的大衣足以应对。天空中挂着一轮金黄的满月，群星闪耀着：看来他到米尔考特的旅途并不会很艰难了。他看见Thanisson已经准备好了马——Finalizadora就站在台阶下等着，这样上马会比较容易。Thanisson手里握着缰绳，眉头紧皱。能这样麻烦他可不是常有的机会，看见Thanisson怨气冲冲地看过来，Kylo不禁露出个得逞的笑。

“我骑术还有欠缺。”他直奔主题，“你得领着我。”

“我想也是。”Thanisson咬牙切齿地说，“现在的老师可真是忙啊，居然要用主人的马。”

Kylo反击的话都到了嘴边，但是大门忽然被推了开来。Hux站在那里，还是一身黑白的正装，看起来有些警惕。前厅里流出的金色灯光包围着他，他就松手让大门在身后合上，然后走了过来，下楼梯的时候还有点跛脚。

“Hux先生，您可好？”Thanisson问到。

“发生了什么事吗？”Kylo心跳一下快了起来。他伸出手抓住Hux的肩膀。Hux没穿大衣，这个傻瓜，Kylo能感觉到他在发抖，于是搓了搓他的肩膀。Hux又走了一步，现在他们到了同一高度了。

“我只是想要告诉你，”他说到，看着Kylo的目光有些躲躲闪闪，“我还是觉得你走之前应该知道，尽管你不会离开太久，而且以后应该会有更好的机会来处理情感上的事，我还是不能忍受就这样让你走，心里想着你有可能还不知道这事，不管它放在当下显得多么微不足道。你若是觉得我自私的话也无妨，但我一定要说出来——我必须——我不能再这样隐瞒着，假装一切都没发生，继续照常生活——”

“你想告诉我什么？”Kylo打断他问到。啊，求求你了，不要告诉我还有更多不可告人的秘密——

“我会日夜思念你，因为我珍视你陪伴在我身边的每一刻。”Hux终于一下全说了出来，然后凑近了过来，吻上了他。

地球停转了，月亮有平时的三倍大，Kylo觉得胸腔里有星体在发出骤光。他吻了回去，毫无顾忌、动作笨拙、热诚真挚，鼻子碰上了，他也还是不敢张开嘴唇——但他确确实实的吻了Hux。Hux双手捧住他的脸。

“快回到我身边。”他小声说，“快回家吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读><！！！这章好长啊，马上要忙了赶紧赶了出来，下一章还拜托大家多等一等了; ;


End file.
